World Of Cups
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: Katie Bell's life after Hogwarts and she's realizing that it's not fun to grow up. Life can only get better though...right?
1. Chapter 1

**So new story, this is my first katie out of hogwarts one. yep don't have much more to write up here other the like read and enjoy. **

**Disclamer thingy, i own nothing other then like the main idea of the story line everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. **

After all of the things I had to live with during my last year at Hogwarts going out into the "real world" seemed like it would be a breeze. But after that slapped me in the face I was lucky to have a best friend like Alicia Spinnet.

She had graduated the year before me and was already the successful owner of a half muggle and half magical coffee and book shop. So she had a flat that had an extra room with no one to live in so when I started failing at life she opened up the room for me to live in.

For most of my days I would be home at our flat in muggle England watching TV or listening to random types of music dancing around. This day was no different from any other day. I was watching a football game in my sleeping shorts, they were boxer shorts with quaffles on them that I bought and wear to bed, and talking on the phone with Angelina who also lived in muggle England thus the conversation on the phone.

"I'm becoming pathetic Ange" I said after swallowing a spoon full of ice cream that I was eating out of the tub.

"How so? OH COME ON THAT WAS AN EASY SHOT!" Angelina asked and then yelled at a super easy shot that the guy on the football team missed.

"I sit at home in the clothes I slept in and watch football games yelling at the TV over the phone with you until Alicia calls me into work. WHERE'S THE WHISTLE! REF THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY A CARD! LOOK YOU CAN SEE HIS FOOT TRIPPING HIM" I answered

"Well you're still become part of the world. Soon you'll find you're niche and then you'll never have time to do these kinds of things. I only have time to do this when I have days were I can work at home." Angelina said. She worked designing new quidditch equipment and got days during the week where she did her work at her house.

Suddenly there was a beat on the phone. I asked Ange if she would hold on while I saw who else was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked hearing a busy background and then new who it was.

"Hey Kates its Alicia would you mind coming into work today, it's crazy in here." Alicia asked yelling over the chatter behind her.

"Sure, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I said

"Thank you so much! I'll see you soon" Alicia said and then hung up. So I went back to the line with Angelina.

"Hey Ange I have to go into the shop so I'll call you later." I grunted

'Ha okay have fun. I'll call the shop when the games over to tell you the ending score" she laughed.

"Oh you know I will!" I said sarcastically and then hung up the phone.

I waddled into my room and opened my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and the black collared shirt with scarlet stripes down the sides and gold writing saying "Griffin Coffee House" on my left boob that Alicia made me wear when I was working and hopped into the shower quickly. I put my hair up into a messy bun put a small bit of eye liner on, turned off the TV and headed to the coffee shop.

By the time I got there it was a mad house. I entered threw the muggle entrance and people where in a line halfway a crossed the room for pastries and even more were sitting down yelling that they still didn't get their coffee or that it was cold by the time they got it.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! This side is going to start a riot and because of that everyone is not calm enough to remember that they can use magic on the other side!" Alicia said panting in between words.

"I'll handle it, don't worry." I said and looked about the shop like I was waiting for someone to attack me.

I ran over to the magic side cast a spell to refill any coffee that needed it and then another spell to give everyone that wanted one a coffee and then a similar spell only with pastries.

"Okay now if only we could do this on the other side" I said jokingly to another girl that worked at the shop.

So I ran back to the muggle side and picked up and pitcher of coffee and a tray of cups and tried to maneuver threw the crowds of people and lines.

"Excuse me maim my coffee is cold" a lady behind me said so I picked up her cup put it on the try and poured another cup of coffee and handed it to her and while walking away said a spell to warm up the coffee she just gave me and handed it to a man yelling rudely that he didn't get a cup yet.

This is how I was running about the shop for quite some time. Then while I was talking to a lady at a table I felt someone pinch my bum behind me. I turned around to see a disgusting plump man with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me sir you would be best to keep your hands to yourself before I kick you out of the shop!" I said in a very stern voice.

"Oh now puppet, I'm just enjoying the service here. Apparently it's the only way that I can being that I'm still waiting for my coffee" He said in a rude almost mocking voice

"If you needed coffee you could have waited a few minutes and then asked politely and I would have giving you a cup." I said still speaking at a low but strong voice

"I'm not a patient fella there deary so I just took one for my self" He said with a wink.

"Do you see what this is" I said holding the pitcher of coffee in front of his face. 'It is about eighteen cups worth of steaming hot coffee and I am not at all afraid to poor it right into your lap!" I said getting a little bit louder the more I got annoyed.

"You wouldn't be wanting to do that or you'll lose your job there puppet" the other man at the table said to me.

"Actually I won't seeing as I'm not really employed here, my best friend owns this place and needed me to come in and help because people like you are making it hard for the rest of the staff here to work correctly and there's way to many bloody people here!" I said getting louder again.

"Well then go ahead and poor it in me lap deary, I like having hot steamy things in my lap" The first man said with a laugh and I just stood there trying to calm down and walk away but when I turned to walk away he grabbed my waste and put me on his lap.

"See I don't mind having hot things on my lap at all." The man said and I struggled to get up spilling a cup of coffee that I had in my hands onto his large stomach. When he felt the coffee he pushed me up and I ran up to find Alicia before he did.

"Alicia! This man was tormenting me and he was holding me on his lap and when I tried to get up I spilled coffee on him so if he comes to complain he totally disserved it!" I said and then stormed off into the magical side where it was nice and calm and sat down at a table that was cleaning itself.

"Bloody muggles" I complained loudly.

"You of pure blood?" An old man asked me while sitting down at my table.

"No actually I've half-blood and was raised a muggle. I really don't hate them just the ones in that room." I said putting my head down on the table.

"Hmm well then you wouldn't happen to be Miss Katie Bell would you?" the man asked. I shot up from my head down position and looked at him strangely.

"I'm the coach of Puddlemore Untied and a team member had a photo of you playing quidditch on the Gryffindor quidditch team and since I'm in the market for a new chaser I decided I would find you and give you the opportunity to try out for my team.

I stared at him uncomfortably for awhile trying to figure out if he was just a creepy man that stalked me or if he really was what he said. He handed me a business card with a date and time written on the back.

"Just come on over for a try out if you decide that you want to" he said and then turned around to leave.

"Oh and I can promise that if you make the team that you won't have to deal with any of the muggles in THAT room" he turned around to face me again and laughed.

I sat there and stared at the card for a good amount of time and then laughed to myself out load causing some people near by my to look at me strangely and then I stood up put the card in my pocket and then returned to save Alicia's sanity.

"Hey sorry about that, just can't stand people like that" I said when finding her

"Its okay I kicked them out, and luckily five more tables left with them."

"I don't see why those kinds of people would come into a coffee shop anyways"

"The pubs must be closed today or something because this is just crazy how many people are here today."

"Hey this guy came up to me and told me he's seen photos of me playing… 'football' and handed me this" I said handing her the card with the date on the back

"Katie this is amazing! Are you going to try out?" she asked staring at the card in shock

"I don't know, do you really think that I could make it?"

"Katie people don't normally have coaches come up to them and ask them to try out for a professional team let alone one of the best teams in England!"

"Well that's your opinion."

"Still you have the chance of a life time Kates, don't just stand there and let it pass you by like I have."

"This is completely different from that situation Alicia"

"No not really! Just trust me and take the opportunity that you have while you still have a chance."

See last year Fred and George Weasley moved someplace to run more of their shops. Alicia and George have been hinting that they were in love with each other for as long as I can remember. Then right before the twins moved George flipped out and told Alicia that he loved her but he was sick of trying so hard for nothing and that perhaps him moving was a good time to get over her. So he left and we haven't herd from him since. Fred still writes to Angelina from time to time but never really gives away that much information, and in his last letter he kind of hinted that George was not living with him anymore. The point to this story is that since this event Alicia has been one of those take chances while you still can people and is always yelling at me when I let things pass me by.

"Well things have cleared out so you can go home now if you want" Alicia said pulling me out of my flash back

"You sure that you don't need me?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"You want to go out tonight?"

"No I think I'm just going to sleep tonight, I've had a hard day today"

"Yeah I can imagine"

"Well call the flat if you change your mind because Ange and I are planning on going clubbing"

"Alright but I'm sure I won't change my mind"

At that I headed out the door and back to our flat. I called up Angelina and rummaged threw my closet to look for a cute enough outfit to wear while when went out tonight.

"Yeah so Alicia isn't coming tonight; she had a hectic day and just wants to relax." I said to Angelina over the phone.

"She's crazy, if she had a stressful day that's even more reason to come along and have a good time"

"Yeah I guess so but she seemed like she just didn't want to come and I didn't feel like bugging her about it"

I got changed and we stopped by at the coffee shop really quickly because Angelina was determined to get Alicia to come with us.  
"But I don't have anything to wear" Alicia said thinking this was a good excuse

"Well I brought you something to wear!" Angelina said handing her some clothes

"And there's make up in the bag too so you're completely covered when it comes to looks" she finish

We waited and soon Alicia came out of the bathroom ready to go she closed the store and the three of us Apparated to a club in London. It was a hit club in Diagon alley so it was all young witches and wizards in there so most of the lights were magical and you just felt more comfortable there.

I was dancing with as many boys as possible because that's how clubbing with Angelina and I is, we have a competition to see who can dance with more boys. Then when we see each other we yell out the number. Alicia normally is a wall flower when she comes but tonight she wanted in on the competition. When we all met at the bar she was winning by like five boys.

Once when I was dancing with this tall Italian boy a boy asked to cut in. Since I'm used to this I didn't really look at the boy who cut in I just kept on dancing.

"Well are you ever going to recognize me Katie Bell?" I herd the boy yell down at me.

I looked up and stopped dancing because I was so shocked.

"Oliver Wood!" I said realizing that I was dancing with my old quidditch captain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Same thing you are, having competitions with my friends." He said laughingly and I looked at him strange.

"Not really I just saw Angelina awhile ago and she pointed me out to you and said that you wouldn't even care who I was because you two were competing." He said laughing at us.

"So I herd you're going to try out for a spot on the team?" he asked and it took me awhile because I had forgotten about the whole quidditch thing

"Oh yeah I'm not sure whether or not I want to try out. I didn't know that you were on the team…for Puddlemore right?" I said

"Yeah, I'm the one who told Henry about you" he said. Henry was the first name of the guy.

"Oh well thanks I guess." I said

"You better try out or I'll hunt you down and make you try out"

"Well you're determined aren't you?"

"Yeah well it took awhile for me to convince Henry that he should invite you to try out and if you don't even show up that would be bad for my chances at captain." He said with a smile

"Oh now I understand, you just needed someone to say was good and since I was the only one left from your glorious 'team wood' with out a job you figured that you would get me to try out to make you look good." I said as a matter of factly

"Yeah well that was until I saw you tonight, now I want you on the team to add some beauty to the team." He said dancing closer to me

"Oliver Wood are you hitting on me!" I said laughing at him

"Yeah sorry…I'm only a little drunk." He said laughing and stepping to dance farther away from me.

Suddenly Angelina was standing next to us.

"Katie we're going to go now because Alicia has to work early tomorrow." She said once she got my attention

"Yeah…I'll come too. I'll see you at the try outs Oliver" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I never said it was a bad thing that you were hitting on me" I whispered into his ear.

Once we were out of the club Angelina and Alicia started giggling about the fact that I was dancing with Oliver.

"I can't believe you were dancing with him! I always knew you two would some day end up together! Did you get his number?" Angelina said

"Whoa since when are he and I together I just danced with him, and no because I'm trying out for a spot on the Puddlemore Team so I'll see him then." I said all embarrassed like.

"What you didn't tell me about this!" Angelina said all offended

"Yeah well I wasn't thinking about actually trying out." I said…well it was true

"Aha! So you're trying out now that you know that Oliver's on the team?" Alicia asked

"Maybe" I said in a little voice

"I don't really blame you. I mean he doesn't look bad at all. Maybe being obsessed is good for you if that's what it makes you look like!" Angelina said.

So a few weeks passed and it was the day before my quidditch try out. So where was I? Why sitting on my couch watching football of course. I was cursing to myself that I was going to be to fat and out of shape to play quidditch again. When in reality I was freakishly skinny because I never really ate anything but ice cream, macaroni and cheese, and popcorn; never all in the same day. Still I was way to out of shape to be playing quidditch again.

"What are you doing home?" Alicia asked as she entered the door.

"Um…this is what I do every day… am I supposed to be someplace?" I asked curiously holding a spoon full of ice cream mid way to my mouth like I just got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be.

"Yeah well I figured you would be out practicing for your try out tomorrow" She said and I groaned then continued eating my spoon full of ice cream and then put the lid back on the container, yes I was eating it straight from the container so what!

"Oliver was at the shop looking for you." She said putting a bag of groceries down on the counter. She had the afternoon off and went grocery shopping.

"Oh…that's strange..."

"I told him that you were probably off practicing someplace and gave him our address just incase he couldn't find you any where else. So I imagine he should be here any time soon." She said then grabbed the keys and headed towards the door.

"Oh and I'm going to a meeting so I wont be home until late" She said then laughed at my stance because I was standing in the same form that I was when she told me that Oliver was probably on his way over.

"I would probably get changed before he gets here." She laughed and then left the flat.

I ran into my room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that made it look like I had been out side running or something so he didn't think I was some lame fat kid… By the time I had my hair up in a pony tail I herd someone knocking at the door.

I opened the door and sure enough Oliver was standing there.

"I thought that you'd be out getting ready for tomorrow…come on didn't I teach you any better then that." He said laughing at my flat and how it was just a large TV with a big fluffy couch, a small kitchen with my ice cream melting on the counter, and a potted plant in the corner because I thought that part of the flat was lonely.

"See the thing is that you did teach me better, but then you graduated and I had four years to break the habit" I said with the cutest smile I could possibly make.

"And now I'm going to get you back into the habit." He said with his little smirk thing that he does right before he would make us practice some unnecessary play over and over again back in Hogwarts.

"Ugh…I remember that smile…and I never liked what came after it!" I said

"Do you own a broom?" He asked looking around the flat for one as he asked.

"No…I broke the one that I had in Hogwarts last year and never bought a new one."

"Well then first things first we need to go buy you one."

He locked my door and then said some spell and grabbed my arm. Next thing I know I'm standing in Diagon Alley.

We walked into a Sports store that I have never seen before and He walked right to the counter.

"Well you seem to know exactly what you're doing." I said trying to sound bratty

Before I know it he's handing me a Firebolt and paying the lady at the desk for it.

"You don't have to pay" I said in protest but then realized that I didn't have my wallet.

"Yeah well I'm going to" He said and then we walked out side and once again he grabbed my arm and we were in a pitch.

"So let's see what miss doesn't need to practice can do" Oliver said throwing a quaffle at me.

"How do you keep pulling things out of no where?" I asked looking at the quaffle strangely.

"I'm not I walked over and got it out of the box" he pointed to a box containing all of the quidditch balls except was now missing a quaffle.

"You must just be distracted by something" he said with a cocky smile.

"Anyways get up to the hoops so I can show you that I don't have to worry about tomorrow!" I said wondering if I had been getting distracted by him and then mounted my broom and flew up to the center of the pitch.

"Alright now try your hardest to get it past me!" Oliver yelled from the hoops.

So I flew towards him as fast as I could, which was much faster then I had expected now that I was on a firebolt, and threw the quaffle at him. He tried to block it but he missed and it went right into the hoop behind him.

"Well I guess you didn't need much practice after all." He said rushing to catch the quaffle.

"Yeah well that and I also remembered everything that you do to guard so I just hit your weak spot." I said all intelligently

"Yeah that seems to be the case with everyone." He said looking at the spot that it had going in.

"Well just don't go to hit it away so fast there." I said and then took the quaffle and went back to the center of the pitch. I did the same thing and he hit it this time I flew over and caught the quaffle before it got to far away.

"See" I yelled back and he looked at me strange.

This was how most of our practicing went and before we knew it we had practiced until 1 in the morning and people were yelling at us to go home. So we packed up our stuff and Oliver walked me home.

The next morning I was awoken by Alicia screaming and jumping on my bed.

"That's just pay back for doing it so much back in Hogwarts" She said with an evil grin and then went back into her room

"No because I actually had a reason for waking you up, this was just unnecessary" I groaned.

"It has a purpose. You have to be at your try outs in half an hour" Alicia said.

I shot upright in my bed and stared at my wall waiting to wake up for real and have that not be the case. But it didn't happen so I charmed so clothes on and then myself clean, grabbed my broom charmed it to fit in a sports bag and then ran out the door only stopping to get a cup of coffee.

When I got to the pitch Oliver was waiting out front for me.

"What took so long?" He asked once seeing me running to get there.

"Sorry I must have slept threw my alarm and Alicia just woke me up" I said panting by the time I got to him.

"Alright well go get changed" He said handing me a practice kit.

So out of the twenty or so people I was the only person who could get the quaffle past Oliver, and I was the only girl who tried out, actually I was the only girl on the pitch.

All of the things they were making me do to see my skill level seemed easy compared to the things that Oliver put me threw during our house practices.

So at the end of the try outs Henry called us all down the center of the pitch to announce who made the team.

"Pretty much by process of elimination the team has come to one final easy decision…" Henry began to say and I looked over at Oliver who gave me an over oblivious wink.

"And our decision is that Katherine…" Oliver jabbed him in the side for me. "Alright Katie Bell is the new Puddlemore United chaser!"

Everyone around me was clapping and then it hit me…I Katie Bell was a professional quidditch player….I had a job….a REAL job…. Suddenly I was knocked out of my trance by a sudden wait on my body. It was Oliver he had jumped hugged me, soon following the rest of the team.

"Katie come here I would like you to meet the team." Henry said and the boys all got into a line with big goofy smiles on their faces.

"This I'm sure you know is our Captain Oliver Wood who you know plays keeper" He said with an emphasis on the word captain.

"These are the beaters John Berry and Gary Smith" He said and a tall tan man with short brown hair and green eyes and a some what shorter man with a bit longer and darker brown hair and brown eyes grew even larger smiles.

"These are you're other two chasers David Barker and Mica Owen." There was a medium height man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a man who was the same height with medium length brown hair and brown eyes.

"And this is the seeker Nigel Wayne" A tall bald man with blue eyes reached down to shake my hand.

"That's pretty much the team Bell. They will be your close family for the next however many years that you're on the team. We have practice tomorrow morning at five AM and it should be over by eleven but then I need you back at noon for the press announcement" Henry said while shaking my hand. I can't believe that I'm a pro quidditch player. This is amazing!

I galloped to the locker rooms to get changed grabbed my stuff and then apparated to Angelina's house. I didn't care about being rude so I just apparated into her living room.

"HELLO?" I herd Angelina yell from her kitchen.

"I MADE THE TEAM!" I yelled in all my sweaty glory because I didn't take a shower before I left for her house.

"WHAT! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Angelina yelled back and we hugged each other and started jumping up and down in glee.

"DOES ALICIA KNOW YET?" She asked still yelling because that's how the two of us are… we get excited about something and then yell about it for like three hours after words.

"NO I FIGURED I WOULD TELL HER NEXT!" I yelled back

"WELL GO THEN AND TELL HER!" and I did as she said and apparated to the wizard side of her shop.

"Girl didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to apparate into a building that wasn't your house!" some creepy man yelled at me.

"Well it's a good thing I live here then" I said sarcastically and ran to find Alicia.

"Carol do you know where Alicia is!" I asked one of the workers

"Yeah hold on let me get her..." Carol said as she went to find Alicia

Alicia came out of the back room and I pulled her into the magical side.

"I MADE THE TEAM!" I yelled

"REALLY THAT'S FANTASTIC!" she yelled and hugged me.

"Do we really need to be yelling!" The same old creepy guy that yelled at me before said.

"Yes we do and if you don't like it then you can leave!" Alicia said all forcefully like.

Then the two of us squealed and did a little jumpy dance.

"I'm so proud of you!" Alicia said stopping our dance and fake crying

"Ha yeah thanks mum!" I said sarcastically

"Now you can move out of my flat" Alicia said sarcastically and then stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah not yet" I said and stuck my tongue out too only mine was like bratty looking.

"But I need to be up and gone by five am tomorrow so if I don't wake up right as my alarm goes off I give you permission to wake me up." I said in a calmed down more serious voice.

"Who says I'm going to be up at that hour" Alicia said and laughed at the look I made

"You open the shop at five thirty so I assume you'll be up" I yelled back

"Yeah sure I'll get you up" she said in a fake not caring I was still in the room kind of voice.

Sure enough the next morning I woke up to an earth quake and Alicia scream/singing the words wake up. I rolled over and looked at my clock and it was only four in the morning.

"What the heck!" I groaned

"Oh good you're up…now I'm going back to bed" Alicia said and threw one of my many stuffed animals at me.

"Why did you wake me up so early!" I yell/groaned

"This way I'm sure you won't be late and by the time you get to practice you'll be wide awake and ready to practice for six hours" She said laughing as she wandered back into her room.

So I got out of bed gathered my practice kit and got in the shower…why I was showering just to go get all gross and sweaty I may never know but it was early and that's what I felt like doing. I put on a pair of muggle clothes grabbed my sports sack and then herd this loud noise start hitting the windows. I looked and it was raining. Shortly after I realized it was raining Alicia must have too because I herd her burst out into laugher.

"Yeah shut up! At lest I'm going to have more fun playing quidditch in the rain then you are at your little coffee house!" I yelled grabbing a grey large almost even trench coat.

"Well I'll just think about how dry and warm I am and that will make my job a load of a lot more fun" Alicia said still laughing. So I threw a football at her that was in the coat closet.

I rapped the coat around me and prepared myself to go outside. Then as soon as I opened the front door of the building that our flat was in I started to run as fast as I could…I don't dislike the rain…it just seemed like fun.

So finally I saw Alicia's coffee shop and remembered that I had a key to it on my house key ring. So I went inside locked the door behind me and then went into Diagon Alley threw the other side and apparated to the pitch.

I ran into the locker rooms where the boys where all standing around in their boxers talking about something.

"Ello boys" I said and tipped that hat that I wasn't wearing.

"Wow I'm proud…you are actually here on time…early at that." Oliver said putting me in like a head lock kind of thing and the rest of the boys clapped like they where at a golf game.

"So may I ask what it is that you lot are doing." I said slipping out of Oliver's head lock

"Oh before every practice that last six hours we stand here and talk about what we are probably going to have to do and just over the days it turned into us always being in our boxers" Owen said.

"Hmm interesting…" I said laughing at how Owen explained what they were doing like that croc hunter guy.

"Feel free to join" Smith said laughingly

"Well now that you had to make a big deal about it I shall." I said as a matter of factly and Oliver looked at me strange.

So me being the not shy at all girl that I am stripped down to my underwear and bra.

"Sooo what da ya think we'd be doing today lads" I said putting my hands on my hips and joining their circle.

We all burst out laughing and then went to continue getting changed. Well more or less we all went to put clothes on.

"Bell ya gonna fit in fine" Wayne yelled from down the way.

"I wasn't worried about whether or not I would" I said pulling my robes on.

So we went out and practice began, it wasn't all that different from practice back at Hogwarts. Someone would say something I would make a smart not that far from sluty remark and the boys would all laugh about it. Oliver seemed to fine my humor the funniest thing because he would even laugh when the remarks were made to him. Before we even knew it practice was over and I had to rush home to get ready for the press conference at noon.

I had gotten an outfit ready this morning so I hopped into the shower, did my hair and make up and put on the navy blue sun dress that I got out in the morning put on a pare of scarlet and gold pumps and got my trench coat thingy and ran out the door. I still had some time so I stopped at Alicia's coffee shop for a bit.

"Oh look at you! I haven't seen you this dressed up since….a long time!" Alicia said carrying a large pot of coffee over to a table.

"Well said well said" I said making fun of her.

"I think I'm going to go to the pitch threw the back door. I'm meeting Oliver there and then we're leaving together since he's part of it to" I said in my code language for I'm gonna go apparate there.

So I walked into the back room put my coat on a self near the back because it was hard to apparate with the weight of it all wet and then apparated to the pitch and Oliver was there waiting in a limo…why we needed to go in a limo I'll never know but I wasn't going to argue.

"You look nice" Oliver said opening the door for me. He was dressed in a suit type thing.

"You too" I said scooting to sit on the other side of the limo.

We went to the conference and it was pretty much sit there and answer pointless questions like "Miss Bell do you want to play well for your team" it's like No I want to play horribly and lose every game twice. Then it was over and we left in the limo.

About half way home I got this sudden urge to walk home in the rain…even though I was dressed up and all.

"Driver…you can stop here…I feel like walking home…" I said randomly…it had pretty much been quiet in the car the whole way anyways.

"What it's pouring out." Oliver said in shock looking at me like I was mad.

"I don't know I just feel like I want to walk home" I said as the car came to a stop.

"You can be done then because I think I am going to walk her home" Oliver said getting out of the car after me.

"You don't have to" I said looking at him like he was the crazy one.

"I don't know I just feel like I want to walk you home" He said mocking me, so the two of us started towards me house.

"So you are captain of Puddlemore United…it seems all of your dreams have come true, eh?" I said to start a conversation.

"Yeah…I guess so…well not all of them. I still want to be captain of the English National Team." He said looking off into the night sky like he forgot he was even getting wet.

"Some how I just don't see you playing football very well" I said jokingly, of course I realized that he was talking about the English National Quidditch Team but I felt like being annoying.

He punched me in the shoulder lightly because he knew me well enough to know that I was just being dumb.

"I missed you Katie Bell." He said with a smirk

"Yeah I didn't miss you all that much" I said because I just was in the mood to be a brat today…I don't normally act like this but you know how you get those days where you randomly just say the first thing that pops into your mind. Well I was having one of those days and I normally think of smart comebacks first and then a logical thing to say next.

"Nah I'm just kidding I did miss you" I said, and I really did. I had all of these pictures of all of us the year we won the house cup and whenever I would see them I would miss old Ollie. I mean Fred and George disowned us so I wasn't too fawned of them at the moment and I saw Alicia and Angelina every day. So I kept finding myself wondering what had ever happened to good old cap.

"Really?" He asked, its times like these that I wish people could read my mind because I had just gotten done explaining that to myself.

"Yeah, I mean I really only got along with you, Angelina, and Alicia in school and I see them every day so I don't know I missed you." I said

"So no boyfriend, eh?" he asked awhile later. The press had asked me that question a hundred times over; I guess he was just making sure I did have one that I didn't want the press to know about.

"Nope" I said with a sigh

"Strange" he said

"Why" I said slightly offended

"Well how often is it that a pretty and funny girl doesn't have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Well I don't know but it's very common for fat lazy sarcastic girls like me to not have a boyfriend" I said

"You're not fat" He said with a smile

"Why are you smiling while saying that?"

"Because I'm not going to say that you're not lazy or sarcastic" he said laughing

"Well what about you?" I asked

"I don't have a boyfriend nor will I ever if that's what you mean"

"No I mean do you have a girlfriend"

"Nope"

"Well I can perfectly understand that…most girls won't like a guy who likes quidditch more then her" I said and he made a joking mad face and punched me in the shoulder again.

We had been a lot farther from my house then I had though because we had to have been walking for like a half hour or so before we finally got to my building.

"Well good night I guess…even though it's only like what eight thirty?" I said as we got to the door.

"Is your house far away?" I asked

"No not at all I'll be fine." Oliver said

"Do we have practice tomorrow?"

"Nope" and Oliver began to walk away as I grabbed the handle to the front door.

"Wait I have to know something first" Oliver said and turned around back towards me.

"Do you think I have a chance with you?" Oliver asked with this look on his face like he felt like a retard asking.

Something came over me when he asked though, and so I guess he does because I leaned over and kissed him.

**Yay longness! Sorry I have an obsession with writing REALLY long chapters and then I find myself wondering why my last story was only like 7 chapters long. SO if you enjoyed it or if not still review because reviews are the fan fic obsessed closest thing to a hug :P**

**Oh and sorry if you thought this was a cliff hanger didn't mean to pull a pirates of the caribean on you... well look at the bright side at lest for me you don't have to wait a year to figure out what happened in the last hour of so in your life. **


	2. Chapter 2

So Oliver and I began to date. I know I know it's weird I mean you know a guy most of your life and then after meeting him outside of school you randomly start going out.

But he was perfect, his perfect body, perfect Scottish accent, perfect ice blue eyes. Granted we got on each others nerves at times, but then he would fix things in the most romantic ways.

"So what are you and Oliver planning on doing tonight" Alicia asked me while pouring herself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen while I was screaming at the football game.

"They should put quidditch on TV so I could watch myself play" I said ignoring what she had asked me and saying all too full of myself like.

"Wow you've been around Oliver too much" Alicia laughed while sitting next to me on the couch.

"What do you mean? I asked looking at her like she was mental

"You know how people always joke that after a couple is together for a certain amount of time they start to turn into each other?" Alicia said then took a bite of her cereal

"I have never herd that before in my life" I said almost laughing and still looking at her like maybe perhaps I should take her to a mental clinic.

"My point is that you sounded like Oliver" She said finding it not worth it to keep on trying to explain things to me.

"I was only joking!" I said

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Alicia said again now that she had my attention

"Oh…I don't know…why?" I said eyeing her cereal…I wanted some but they had me on this strict diet thing and the cereal I had to eat wasn't even worth it to eat.

"Just wondering…did I tell you that I was going away this weekend?" she said putting her arm between me and her bowl like she was guarding her cereal from me.

"No…you're leaving…like I'm going to be here by myself!" I said…I wasn't so much a fan of the creepy muggles that lived around us. I could always hear the one next to us yelling at like ten at night and then a guy down the wing loved to hit on me every chance he had, sometimes he would even come to the door to talk to me. Alicia would always yell at him to go away and with out her I was scared.

"You're a big girl you'll survive" Alicia said getting up to go wash her bowl.

"No I won't not with these muggles, plus do you know what the wizarding paparazzi would do to get pictures of me…and that's not even like a cocky statement they will really stop at nothing to get them." I said hugging the pillow nearest to me on the couch.

"Well you'll figure something out I'm sure but I have to go to a business convention to promote my shop and get some other supplies." Alicia said throwing another pillow at me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door so Alicia went to go answer it.

"Hey Alicia is Katie home?" I herd a familiar Scottish voice ask as Alicia answered the door. Upon hearing it I ran to the door and leaped into my boyfriend's arms.

"I'll take this as a yes" He said laughing putting me back down on the ground.

"You still in your pajamas at this hour" Oliver asked me as I was safely back on my own feet.

"Yeah well it's not like I had anything to do today." I said

"I can't argue that"

"So can I ask what it is that has brought you to my wonderful flat tonight?" I said throwing my arms around his neck

"Well my feet" He said with a smirk and I glared at him "No I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight…but then I realized on my way over here that I have absolutely no idea of what to do so if you have any ideas." He said putting his hands on my waist so we were in a dancing like position.

"Alright well I've witnessed enough cute couple for the evening so I'm going over to Angelina's because we're going to have a movie marathon. You two can stop by if you want…just no cuteness because our lonely souls won't be able to take it." Alicia said and got up grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door.

"Well we could do that" Oliver said

"Yeah we could I suppose…walk there?" I said with an over exaggerated thinking face on.

We decided that's what we were going to do so I went and got changed and we headed towards Angelina's house. Did I mention that Angelina lived a town away? Well she did and it was probably close to an hour walk. As well with Oliver and I when we would see something to side track us like a chess board or a playground we would stop and enjoy it so that would tack on at lest thirty minutes. So we left my flat at like five thirty and got to Angelina's around seven.

"Did you two walk here?" Alicia asked when we walked in the front door.

"Yeah why" I asked.

"You're mental that's all" She said handing me and bowl of popcorn that Oliver took away as soon as it reached my hands.

"It's low buttered and low salt Ollie so let the girl have some fun" Angelina said laughing at my reaction. I was quick to make a sad puppy face at Oliver.

He gave me back the bowl and we curled up on the floor in front of the couch that Ange and 'Lic were sitting on.

"I'm afraid to try some of this in fear that I'll fall in love with it." Oliver said pointing to bowl of popcorn that I was cradling in my arms.

"Strange that's exactly what I was thinking before the first time I kissed you" I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wait Oliver you've never had popcorn!" Angelina yelled in shock.

"Well I've had it but not since I was about eleven so I don't remember if I liked it or not" he said like it was a normal reason.

"Why haven't you eaten it since then!" Alicia asked

"Because I've been on my diet for quidditch since then"

"Well now we know why he's going out with Katie…he's completely mental!" Angelina said laughing as I threw a handful of popcorn at her and then was quick to get up and steal a handful out of her bowl because I realized that it was a waste of my precious popcorn. The three of them had a good laugh about that but I mean come on its not everyday anymore that I get the loving glory of eating popcorn.

"See I don't want to turn into that" Oliver said still laughing at me.

"I hate to tell you Oliver but you're the one dating that" Alicia said and I just ignored them and ate my popcorn.

"Are you serious! Was I drunk or something!" Oliver said jokingly and jumped up from behind me and when he returned to normal I punched him in the stomach…so what I'm abusive.

"Just try it" I said once we got back calm and offered him some of my popcorn.

"GASP! It's not everyday that Katie will offer her food to someone…she must love you!" Alicia said…well she lives with me and realizes how protective I am of my food.

Oliver laughed and looked at me like 'really!' and I nodded to him to try it…it was like I was telling him to try escargot or something. So finally he grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth. Suddenly this very happy almost little kiddish look overcame his face and he started laughing.

"Now I understand why she is so attached to this stuff!" He said and grabbed another handful of it.

We put in the movie and before it was even half way over I went to go grab a handful of popcorn and the bowl was empty. I made a weird face and herd a giggle come from Oliver's direction.

"Did he eat all of it!" Alicia said because she must have herd his giggle and figured out what had happen

"Yes! Ange if he gets fat and I have to dump him it's fully your fault" I laughed.

"Wow I am extremely thirsty!" Oliver said like five minutes later.

"Aw welcome to the affects of popcorn baby" I said laughing at him. He got up and got this HUMONGOUS glass of water and sat back down. He drank that thing like it was a shot or something.

"Baby do you know where the Lou is?" Oliver whispered in my ear like fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah it's right on the other side of that wall" I said pointing to the wall farthest from where we were sitting.

He kissed me on the forehead and got up and left. As soon as he was out of the room two pillows hit me in the face.

"What did I do!" I asked in protest to the pillows hitting me

"I said no cuteness!" Alicia said

"Sorry if I can't help having my boyfriend kiss me!" I said

"We're just jealous is all" Angelina said realizing that they didn't have anything to complain about.

"Well we'll head out at the end of this movie…it's a long walk home." I said I figured that would leave them the rest of the night to watch movies and wallow like I usually did with them.

So then Oliver came back into the room announced that he was all better and sat down next to me until the movie was over. Then the two of us left. We stopped back at this little park and I ran up and started to swing. I looked up at the sky from my swing. It was dark out but was only nine thirty. It looked cloudy too.

"Looks like its going to ran…" I said and there was no answer. I turned around and Oliver was no where to be seen.

"Oliver…? OLIVER? OLIVER WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed…did I ever mention how terrified I was to be alone… really if you think about it I have every reason to be. With you-know-who still out there some where and I was a pro quidditch player now. Plus he wasn't to fond of me I'm sure for messing up his whole attempt to kill Dumbledore with out anyone knowing who did it thing…really though you can't blame me for getting charmed and being all weird and then people pulling it out of my hands…but he didn't care…

"Oliver…" I said nervously.

Suddenly I herd someone walking down the path to the park. I tensed up and grabbed my wand and was prepared. Then Oliver turned the corner.

"OLIVER DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled and put my wand away

"I told you I'd be right back" He said calmly

"I never herd you! I can't stand to be alone! Who knows who could be after me!" I yelled hugging him.

"You're a bit paranoid" he said holding me close.

"Yeah well you tend to be paranoid when you go threw what I went threw last year!" I said holding up my left hand where there was a scar under my pinky from where the necklace touched me.

"I'm sorry Kates…I didn't realize it would have been such a big deal…if it matters I left to get you this" he said holding up a stuffed lion that was peaking out of a Puddlemore United back bag that of coarse said Wood a crossed the top. I took the lion out of the bag and hugged it. I'm a sucker for stuffed animals. This one was perfect to it wasn't hard like some are and it was that cool fuzzy fur.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "It didn't come with the bag but I saw the bag and thought it was funny so I bought it too" he said laughing at himself

"Yes I love it!" I said leaping up to kiss him.

I put the lion back into the bag and put the bag on my back, and then linked arms with Oliver and we started walking towards my flat. Before the park was even out of site it started to down pour. I didn't mind that much…I loved the rain. I ran in front of Oliver and started to spin in the rain under a street lamp at the end of the park path. He laughed at me and then joined me under the lamp.

"May I have this dance?" he asked being dumb and held out his hand. I took it and he twirled me close to him and we danced. Who knows how long we were dancing for.

"Oliver Wood you might be one of the most romantic guys I've ever met." I said after we had been dancing for awhile.

"Well I would hope so" he said and then kissed my forehead.

Awhile later he just burst out into laughter randomly.

"What in the world is so funny that you have to laugh and ruin this moment?" I asked like I was blaming him for something. I really didn't care that he was laughing.

"Well I was dancing and I had my eye closed for awhile and then I opened them and the lion was staring at me!" he said in between laughs.

At this we linked arms and continued to my flat. We finally got there and I didn't want to say good bye.

"The lights not on…Alicia must still be at Angelina's" I thought out loud as we got to the front of the building.

We hugged and kissed goodnight and I headed up to my flat. About half way up the stair well I could hear that creepy guy that I was talking about earlier talking to me door.

"Katie…I know you're in there…the lights not on so Alicia must not be home…aw Katie just come out here and stop pretending you don't find me attractive".

I turned around and ran out the door and leaped on to Oliver.

"What are you doing?" Oliver laughed.

"There'sthiscreepyguyatmydoorwhoistryingtotalkmeintocomingoutofmyflatandconfessingmylovetohimwhenIwasn'teveninmyflat!" I said really quickly in one breath.

"Okay okay…do you want me to stay with you?" he asked with a strange look on his face. I didn't care if he was looking at me weird I was freaked out and there is no way that I was going back to my flat alone with that guy there.

So Oliver came with me and when the two of us got to the same spot of the stair well we herd him talking to my door.

"Which direction does he live?" Oliver asked and I pointed straight.

"Okay I have a plan give me your keys" I gave him my keys and he walked up to my door and started to unlock it pretending that he didn't even see the guy.

"Who are you?" the man asked Oliver

"I'm a friend who's watching Katie's plants while she's away." Oliver said all calmly.

"You mean Katie is not home?" the creepy man asked like if I wasn't he was about to go blow something up.

"No her and Alicia went out of town on business…sorry buddy." Oliver said still very calmly and the man walked back down the hall and into his room.

Oliver waited until there was no logical way that the man could still see us and just to make sure he put an invisibility charm over me and walked me into my dorm.

"Man that guy is creepy!" Oliver said once we were inside and he put a silencing charm over the flat just in case the guy was listening for movement or something.

"I know…you think I would run after you and make you stay at my flat for a mouse or something." I said looking for any like cameras or something.

"Honestly I thought you made him up and just wanted me to stay with you" Oliver said kinda blushing.

"Yeah well don't be thinking down that path Mr. Wood." I laughed and checked my answering machine.

"Katie its Alicia I'm going to stay at Angelina's house tonight so just think of it as practice for this weekend." The machine said

"What's this weekend?" Oliver asked.

"She's going out of town and leaving me here all alone!" I said in a winy voice.

"You are really that scared to be alone?" Oliver asked

"YES! With creepy guys at my door and paparazzi could be anywhere and then there's the whole war thing going on around us!"

"As for the creepy guy and paparazzi…do you forget that you can do magic? Just make yourself invisible or apparate away from the paparazzi and freak out the creepy guy, the ministry will understand that you did it just to creep him out so he would leave you alone just do something silly the transfigure something."

"You'll be fine" Oliver finished in a comforting voice and gave me a hug.

I had nothing more to say really so I went into my room changed into my pajamas, grabbed my stuffed lion, and plopped down in my bed. Oliver came in awhile later rapped his arms around me, kissed my cheek and I feel asleep.

I woke up online to be in a little ball in the corner of my empty looking bed and this strange smell. I got up and walking into the main room and it was some much worse in there.

"What's that smell?" I asked seeing Oliver in the kitchen.

"Real food…not a smell I assume you've ever smelt here." He said and put a plate down on our breakfast bar thing.

"I don't think I've ever eaten there either" I said looking strangely at the breakfast bar.

"Where do you eat then?" Oliver looked up at me like I just said that I jump out the window on a regular basis.

"On the couch…" I said, was it weird to always eat on a couch?

"To each her own I suppose" Oliver said starring at the couch like it had just gotten up and done a dance and he wanted to see if it would do it again. I actually started watching to see if it would because I didn't doubt for a second that our couch would.

I sat down and started to eat the eggs but didn't succeed in finishing them. I don't eat much and this was a full out eggs breakfast with eggs and bacon and hash browns. So eating the amount that I did was an accomplishment for me. I'm used to the quick sandwich or salad or popcorn meals.

"You're not going to finish it?" Oliver asked looking at my half full plate.

"I can't I'm so full I feel like I could explode" I said poking at some eggs with my fork.

"That's not good Katie you need to eat more or you're going to get sick from exercising so much and not getting enough nutrition." Oliver said very doctor like.

I just stared at him for a bit like 'are you serious' and then continued poking my eggs. I'm remembering now that he used to do this to me during school. He would come over and put things on my plate and tell me that I would be late to class if I didn't eat it all then after he was done eating he would come and sit next to me verbally forcing me to eat.

"Katie I'm serious you need to eat it." He said looking at me with this trying to push the fact that he is being serious face.

"Well I can't so if you don't want to waste it then you eat it. I however am going to go take a shower." I got up and went into my room and got some clothes and then went into the bathroom.

As I was walking into the bathroom I noticed that I was abnormally skinny. Like disgustingly skinny, like to the point where you could see my hip bones. I LOOK ANOREXIC!

I took my shower grossed out by how skinny I was and then went out to the kitchen again and Oliver was there watching TV with this pissed look on his face.

I sat down next to him and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry Ollie you're right I am too skinny I was just so full and thought you were being bossy and dumb but you were right." I said and he looked down at me with a pleased almost laughing look.

"I never thought you would ever tell me I was right" he said with a laugh.

Alicia got home around one and Oliver left shortly after talking to Alicia about something while I was in a trance watching yet another football game.

"So I'm leaving in couple of hours" Alicia said charming all of her things together.

Before I knew it I had watched three football games and Alicia was following her floating trunk.

"Bye Katie…" Alicia pulling me out of my trance so that I wouldn't freak out at the end of the game when it was dark and no one was home.

I said bye and realized that she left but I still got all paranoid when the game was over and no one was home. It was close to ten now and I was tired from not doing anything all day but sit on the couch. You would never know that I was a professional athlete.

I got into my pajamas and grabbed the stuffed lion that Oliver gave me and went back out into the living room to watch a movie.

After the movie I went into my bed and I tried to fall asleep. It didn't happen as easily as I was hoping it would. In fact I couldn't fall asleep at all. I wasn't scared or anything just couldn't get to sleep. Normally on nights like this I go and wake up Alicia and we talk or watch a long movie or something. But she wasn't here so I didn't know what to do. Staring at the lion in my arms I suddenly got this brilliant idea to walk to Oliver's house. I have no idea why or what I was thinking while I was leaving but just about a little over halfway to his house I realized how dumb this idea was. I must be one of those super annoying girlfriends who randomly call at five in the morning because "I was thinking". Nope I was worse I didn't just call and wake him up I'm going to show up at his door at four in the morning.

All of this thinking and I still didn't turn back, now here I was standing at the door to his flat. I knocked a few times and herd and load bag and then the sound of someone walking really heavy. Before I could turn around and go home the door started to open. I stood there for a bit looking at the very tired looking Oliver in front of me who looked kind of funny, then again I must have looked even worse because I was in my pajamas and hugging a stuff lion.

"I don't know why I'm here…I couldn't sleep and something came into my mind to walk to your house and before I knew it I was standing here…" I said trying to find the best explanation as to why I was standing in his doorway at four almost five in the morning.

He just smiled grunted and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He brought me inside closed the door and wandered back into his bedroom with my body hanging over his right shoulder. I wasn't kicking or anything because I was still kind of confused as to what was going on. He plopped me down on his bed picked up his covers from off the ground, which explains the loud crash before he came to the door, and then threw his body down next to mine.

"This any better?" Oliver asked leaning to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…sorry for waking you up…" I said feeling super guilty and wishing I could turn back time and not come all the way over here.

"You didn't I was up…actually thinking about going over to your house to check on you when you knock on my door." He said with a laugh and then rapped his arm over my side and closed his eyes. I put my forehead against his and slowly feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up and was all alone in Oliver's bed so I got up and walked into his kitchen. He smiled and was reading a plate of gross fatty breakfast foods.

"See I told you that you should eat more." Oliver said nodding to a magazine on the counter.

_Katie Bell checks into St.Mungo's with Anorexia_ is in big bold letters on the front page above a picture of me in a bathing suit where I'm super skinny.

"People need to get there own lives" I mumbled and started to eat away at some toast and then got up to go watch tv.

"Katie come back here and finish this you're going to get sick" Oliver said with his bossy worried face.

"I will not and I'm not hungry" I yelled back.

"Katie I don't want you to get sick!" He started to yell.

"Why because it would make you look like a bad captain." Yeah so I don't know why I was being so weird, I must have been PMSing or something.

"Katie stop being ridiculous I don't want you to get sick because I care about you!"

"I'm just not hungry!" I said and grabbed my lion and left.

I walked at a fast pace out the door and I could hear him walking out after me. I really don't know why I was being so weird. I swear it was like someone was taking over my body or something.

"Katie come back inside and just eat something so I will feel better! KATIE!"

"Oliver I'm not hungry and I don't know why you keep bugging me about the way I eat."

"Katie it's not healthy to be eating so little and then running around playing quidditch! You're going to lose so much weight that you're go to get really sick and I love you to much to let you do that to yourself."

"I eat a lot I just have a fast metabolism!"

"Katie you think that but when you sit at home watching tv all day and never leaving your flat unless you half to you were a decent weight and now that you're playing quidditch you're losing more fat then you have!"

"Maybe I'll just quit playing quidditch then and I'll be fine and healthy!"

"I never said that if you lived life the way you did before you would still be unhealthy because you wouldn't get enough exercise!"

"First I'm getting too much exercise then I'm not getting enough make up you're mind!"

"I never said you had a problem with exercise!'

"You just said I wouldn't be getting enough!"

"WOW Katie grow up! I was saying that you need to eat better!"

At this I just turned around and went home. After I got there I was so upset that I just got in a huge fight with Oliver over nothing so I just went to bed.

I was woken up at who knows what time by Angelina apparating into my room.

"What did you two fight about?" She yelled pulling the covers off of me.

"How did you know we got in a fight?" I asked groaning.

I felt a weight hit me in the legs. I picked it up and it was a magazine.

_Trouble in Puddlemore Paradise _was the headline and under it was a picture of me and Oliver fighting in front of his flat building. I had forgotten that we were fighting in the middle of the road where people could see and hear us.

"Oh he was yelling at me for not eating enough and I flipped out on him." I mumbled and then flopped back into my pillows.

"You guys can't fight you're the perfect couple!" Angelina said sitting down on my bed.

"Well we have been a lot lately so if we are perfect I would hate to see what horrible is." I said slamming my face into one of my pillows.

"Well just talk to him after practice today" Angelina said like she was a physiatrist

"Oh crap I forgot about practice!" I got up looked at the time and realized I had ten minutes before I had to be there. Well at lest I had almost fourteen hours of sleep to live off of.

I charmed my clothes on and locked my door said goodbye to Angelina and apparated to practice. I ran into the locker room got changed and then met everyone on the pitch.

"Bell you're late!" Henry said as I got on the pitch.

"Sorry I slept late…"I said quietly enough that only he could hear it and then looked to see where Oliver was. He was at the other side of the pitch looking at me so it was awkward when I looked at him because our eyes met.

We started practicing and it was just like any other practice except I had no smart comebacks and Oliver never laughed. The worst part was that every time that one of the beaters would have to aim at me and Oliver would flip out saying that I would get hurt to easily because I had a "fragile body".

"Berry, Smith aim at Bell while she is heading towards the goal" Henry yelled from the ground. I started with the quaffle and flew towards Oliver from the other side of the pitch. John hit the bludger and it smacked my broom and I fell to the ground.

"BERRY BECAREFUL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Oliver said flying down next to me.

"Oh so what you wanted me to miss her?" John asked with attitude.

"If that's what it takes, if you would have hit her body she could have broken something." Oliver said helping me up off the ground even though I was fine.

"Wood we have this thing called magic and she would have been fine!" John yelled and then flew over to talk to Mica.

"Ollie you're making a fool of yourself I can handle getting hit by a bludger I have a hundred times before…most of those times you've witnessed." I said calmly trying to stop a brawl between my boyfriend and teammate.

"Yes but those times you had more…padding…" Oliver said.

"OLIVER! My goodness do you realize how retarded you're making yourself look right now! In front of your entire team! You're treating me like I'm twelve! No, I take that back you weren't this over protective when I WAS TWELVE!" I shouted and then felt dumb because everyone was watching us with these very concerned and awkward faces.

"Alright that's enough for today; the next practice is Wednesday at noon." Henry said trying to get the team off the field and stop this awkward moment.

"Oliver you're unbelievable" I said in a calm voice and walked into the locker room and apparated to my flat from there before Oliver could come and talk to me.

At four when practice was supposed to be over Angelina called and we talked for awhile.

"So how was practice?" Angelina asked.

"Horrible! Oliver was being super over protective and then he and I got into a fight and it was super awkward so then Henry stopped practice early. I was so embarrassed! Just because he is my boyfriend doesn't mean he can act like my dad!" I yelled. I had been eating all day so my flat was trashed and I felt so sick. Even here while I was on the phone I was eating.

"Things will get better, they always do." Angelina said trying to comfort me because I had started crying.

"It feels like everyone is judging me. I loose a bunch of weight because I'm a small eater and suddenly I'm starving myself!" I cried

"You'd be surprised how many people don't really care what the magazines say" Ange said still trying to make me feel better.

"I don't know Ange but I'm not feeling well so I'm going to go to bed."

I hung up the phone and started towards my room. Halfway there I spotted a spider on the wall and walked over to look at it.

"You're the only one who knows how I feel little spider. People judge you too don't they, they see you on their walls and instantly think you look disgusting…well I don't think you look gross…I'm going to keep you…and name you Toby." I said to the spider and put it in a container that had small holes in it from when I got angry once and stabbed it with a fork a bunch of times and just never threw it away. Then I got a piece of tape and wrote Toby on it and stuck it to the side of the container.

Then I went back into my room and fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed.

Probably about four hours later I woke up to someone rummaging around the main room.

I waddled out into the room to see who was home.

"Alicia?" I said in a whisper thinking maybe she came home a day early.

When no one answered I continued into the room with my hand on my wand ready in case it was that creepy guy from down the hall or someone trying to rob me.

When I got into the room I saw Oliver cleaning the mess I made with all of the wrappers of the food I had been eating earlier.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I wanted to come and apologize for being so dumb at practice today and then I didn't want to wake you. So I was sitting in here and started cleaning. It was quite gross by the way…did you know you even had spiders living your food containers?" Oliver said and my eyes got big.

"Toby…" I said and went into the kitchen to see if he did what I think he did. Sure enough the container was empty.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" I yelled.

"I washed it down the sink…why" Oliver said realizing that I was upset about this.

I fell to the floor and started to cry.

"No…why are you crying…what did I do!" Oliver asked rushing over to where I was no sitting and crying on the floor.

"It was Toby…I was keeping it as a pet." I sobbed.

"Katie it was a spider…" Oliver said like he was very confused.

"Yeah and it was disgusting right…" I cried.

"Katie I'm sorry I didn't know." Oliver said.

"Oliver just leave" I said trying not to look at him.

"Are you serious…I come here to say that you're right I was being dumb, I clean you're flat and you're mad at me!" Oliver said not believing that I was mad at him for killing a spider.

"I never asked you to clean…actually I liked it better all messy and you just have to change everything don't you…I'm too skinny, too messy, too immature…" I started yelling

"Katie you're right you are too immature! You refuse to eat and throw a tantrum when someone tells you to. You're mad at me for killing a spider! And you can't stand to be alone! You act younger then the first years at Hogwarts!" Oliver started to yell.

"GO! RIGHT NOW GET OUT OF MY FLAT!" I screamed at this point.

"WON'T YOU BE TOO SCARED TO BE ALONE?" Oliver screamed back mocking that way I was.

"JUST LEAVE!" I screamed and he did. As soon as the door was closed I started to cry.

That was it….that was the end of our relationship…we broke up because he killed a spider. It was in every magazine and newspaper that the wizarding world had. And then came Wednesday. I got to practice and everything was super awkward. Oliver and I were constantly yelling at each other and nothing really got done.

At the end of practice Henry stopped me on the way out of practice.

"Bell can I talk to you?" he said

"Sure what about?" I asked.

"It's about you and Oliver."

"I don't want to talk about that…"

"Well unfortunately we have to…I can't have you two fighting on the field all of the time…we normally don't allow relationships with quidditch players in the same league for that reason. But when I saw you two together I didn't think I had to worry about it. Now we do and if two members are on a team together and they don't get along then we loose one of the team members because a team is supposed to be a family and they don't work well when members are fighting the whole time."

I looked at him strange…Oh my god was I getting kicked off the team!

"I'm bringing this up because if you two can't learn to get along then one of you will have to be traded or dropped from the team. So do you think you'll be able to get along while you're on the pitch?"

"I really don't know sir"

"Okay…well have it decided by next practice."

I went home and then went out with Angelina and Alicia and had this HUGE steak dinner and finished it all.

The next day I went to practice and everyone was looking at me strange.

"Hey Kates, Henry wants to see you." Mica said as I got to my locker.

So I walked into Henry's office and Oliver was in there…as soon as I walked in Henry asked if Oliver was sure Oliver said yes and then walked out the door with out ever looking at me. I sat down in the chair in front of Henry's desk.

"I've come to a decision of what I'm going to do about our conflict. It is a hard one but it is what I feel must be done." He said looking me straight into the eyes. This wasn't a good thing.

"I got a call from Wimbourne Wasps the other day and they were interested in having you on their team. They even offered their chaser Hank Waters for you so that we wouldn't have to deal with the troubles of trying to find a replacement. Thinking of the situation that we are in I held a conference with the team captain and the two of us decided that this would be a good idea." I could feel the hate running threw my body and into my eyes.

"So how do you feel about this decision?" Henry asked

"It sounds like a good choice on you're behave." I said using every muscle in my body not to flip out.

"Good…then pack you're locker and you're welcome to keep your kits." Henry said almost shooing me out the door.

I walked out the door slammed it behind me because I was too pissed to be able to hold it back. Walked threw the locker room emptied my locker and walked with out looking at anyone except Mica and John…I gave them a hug goodbye and they each said sorry. Then on my way out the door Oliver came into view and walked by me. I bumped into him on purpose and said "I hope you're happy right now…because after I walk threw that door you will forget what its like to have happiness" and walked out the door.

After I got home I told Alicia and Angelina what had happened and we sat at home and ate junk food and watched sappy movies and cried. I don't think I stopped crying for three days. Tomorrow I would have to go to practice…for the Wimbourne Wasps.

**So I Don't like this chapter very much...It was actually really annoying to write but it's one of those you have to right to make the next few chapters make any since. So don't worry if you hated how annoying Oliver and Katie were in this chapter I just needed them to be annoying so that they would break up because I need them to so that I can contiue with the story line that I'm going for. **

**As Well sorry that I haven't been updateing much, it's really unlike me but it's just I work at a summer camp so I'm never near a computer all week so I can only post on weekends.**

**And if you're wondering about the spider thing there is a story behind that. I was trying to figure out how to break up Oliver and Katie and I was talking to my friend online and asked her what would be the stupidest thing to get in a fight about. Her answer because she is a random child was over a squished pet bug named Toby. So because I found that funny I decided to make that a reason for them to fight. **

**So the next chapter should be up next weekend and it will be some what better then this one. If you did like this chapter then great but I'm hoping to never have to write Oliver and Katie like this again so sorry. **

**Don't forget to review :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So here it is. The Third chapter. I have to say I like this one better then the last one but it's still not my favorite...the beginning is some what rushed because for some reason I'll like write what I want to get a crossed and then be like "Oh well that's enough on the topic" so that's bad but I like the end of this chapter and it's funny because I just wrote that to fill space and emphasize a later point. I edited it this time so I'm hoping that the grammar will be better and there will be less typing errors but because it was only me that edited it there is a high chance that there are still mistakes. But enjoy and I do like criticism so don't be afraid to tell me if something is wrong or typed dumb because I have a tendency to write things that don't make since because I wrote them at 1 AM.

* * *

**

So I have to go to practice this morning….for the Wasps…..not Puddlemore….with out Oliver….I don't know whether to be happy or depressed.

I woke up super early so I could take a long cold shower and walk to the stadium. Of course I got lost because I started towards the Puddlemore stadium. Luckily they aren't that far apart from each other. Unfortunately as I was walking my path from where I realized I was going to the Puddlemore stadium to the Wasps' stadium I walked past Oliver who looked at me with a sorry look on his face. I noticed that I was walking like I was sad so I stood up straight and decided at that point that I was going to make the best of this team so that if Oliver ever saw me he would regret being so protective and then shipping me off as soon as we have a problem.

I got to the stadium and the coach was standing near the locker rooms waiting for me it looked like.

"KATIE BELL! I can't believe we actually got you on the team!" He said reaching out shaking my hand so hard that my duffle fell off my shoulder.

"I'm Coach Jon Gordon. It really is a pleasure to have you on the team after all of the troubles we had with Hank." The coach said while shaking my hand.

"Why what happened with Hank?" I asked curiously…I'm one of those people who always like to butt into information I don't necessarily need to know.

"Well he was having a problem with the rest of the team and kept treating them like he was the only one on the pitch and we confronted him about it several times. Then after my secretary saw you're story we talked to Henry and never told him about the troubles Hank had with being a quaffle hog." Jon said.

"So really we get the better deal. We get the prettier, better, and hopefully nicer player and they…well they get the team ruining Hank." He continued with a wink. I laughed at the thought of Hank being on the team yelling at Oliver…I would almost go to one of their practices just to witness it.

"Well if you want to go get changed you have a locker and your kit in the locker room all ready for you and I'll introduce you to the boys after you get changed." Jon said and I walked into the locker room where in a corner there was a private cubby like thing with BELL written a crossed it.

"Cool…I didn't get anything like this at Puddlemore." I thought to myself out loud.

"That's because Puddlemore doesn't know what girls are" a male voice said from behind me. I turned around to see tall man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes standing in a practice kit.

"Jake McDermott, I'm a chaser." He said shaking my hand.

"Don't worry about missing Puddlemore…we'll convert you on to our side and you'll forget that you were ever on the team" he continued smiling and then left for the pitch.

I went into my cubicle like thing and got changed. When I came out I realized that everyone had their own cubicle with their names on it.

I walked out on to the pitch and the team was standing in a line waiting for me with Jon standing in front of them.

"Bell, come on over and I'll introduce you to the team." Jon shouted and I ran over to the middle of the pitch with my broom and set it down next to the boys.

"This is Justin Chilton and Edward Aaron. They are the beaters" Jon said and two tall men with brown hair shook my hand.

"These two you'll see a lot of. This is Jacob McDermott and Joshua Bailey, the chasers." The man from the locker room and a man with a blonde hair that was put up in a sort of Mohawk and blue eyes shook my hand.

"This is the Keeper Brandon Wallace." A shorter man then the rest of them with dark hair and brown eyes shook my hand.

"And this is Benjamin McLachlan, he's the seeker" A short main with strawberry blonde hair smiled and shook my hand.

"Now let's get practice started!" Jon said and the boys and I all cheers and hopped on our brooms.

"Bell, show me what you can do" Jon yelled from his broom on the side of the pitch.

Jake passed me the quaffle and I went flying towards Wallace as fast as I could possible go and threw the quaffle in the top right corner of the middle hoop. It was Oliver's weak spot so I figured it would be anyone else's as well. My aim got knocked because Josh hit me as I threw it and it still went in.

"Wallace you should have gotten that!" Jon yelled.

"Wallace center yourself more" I yelled

He flew more towards the center of the middle of the center hoop.

"Now fly out some so that if you need to you can get to the other two hoops in a hurry!" I shouted orders from the other side of the pitch.

He did so and Jon looked at me with a smile on his face. Jake threw me the quaffle that he just got from the ground.

"Now let's see what you can do with bludgers in play as well!" Jon yelled and Ed and Justin smiled evilly and each grabbed a bludger that was still down in the box.

They came back up and I started to fly, I swerved in and out of the bludgers and got knocked by a bludger so I threw the quaffle to Jake who caught it right before Josh could and threw it toward one of the lower hoops. Brandon rushed towards the hoop and hit it with the front of his broom.

"Good job Wallace! Now see if you were back any farther you wouldn't have been able to make it there in time" I congratulated Brandon and he started to smile a little bit.

The rest of practice was pretty much like that, I would try to do something and if I saw that someone was doing something incorrectly I would give them tips and then congratulate them when it proved to be helping. After awhile Jon just sat with his arms crossed on his broom and watched us practice.

After practice was over I went and got changed and tried to hurry out of the pitch because I told Alicia that I would help in the shop and I would have to walk by the Puddlemore pitch to get there and their practice was over as well so I wanted to get past there before the guys started to come out.

"Bell can I talk to you for a second" Jon asked.

"Sure…" I said knowing that I didn't really have any other choice but to talk to him.

"You seem to fit in well here… do you like it" Jon asked

"Yeah…I really do…I feel helpful too." I said. I really did enjoy practice more then I used to at Puddlemore. I guess that's why Oliver used to love Gryffindor practices so much.

"You were a lot of help. Compared to Hank you're like a god send. The team has been falling apart and now you're here and they seem to look and feel like a professional team again verses the wining school boys they were acting like."

"I think I'm going to enjoy playing here. I have to go though; I told my friend that I would help out at her coffee shop tonight."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow."

I headed off to the shop and pulled a uniform out of my duffle and put it on over the shirt

I was wearing.

I ran into the busy muggle side of the shop put my duffle behind the front counter.

"KATIE!" Alicia came running with her arms flying all over the place.

"So how was practice?" she asked once she got to me.

"It was fun actually. I really enjoyed it."

"Really, because I can't tell whether or not you're being sarcastic"

"No really it was great the team members were funny and very excepting of me right away and they listened to me when I gave them tips on different things and they seemed to be improving because of it"

"Really so you're not mad that they traded you?"

"No I'm furious that they traded me, but only for the reason that they did. Not because they did. If anything I like Wimbourne a lot better than to Puddlemore."

"Well that's good. Will you work on the other side tonight?"

"Sure"

I walked threw the barrier and saw that no one was in there so sat on a chair behind the counter. I attempted to read some of the magazines that where on a shelf near the counter but most of them had something to do with me and Oliver so I ended up just sitting there playing with my finger nails and thinking about quidditch at Hogwarts.

"Does anyone know why Ollie wouldn't come here after practice…he acted really strange when I asked him to come along" I was taken out of my day dream by. I looked up and John Berry, Mica Owen, and Nigel Wayne were walking threw the door of the shop.

"I think I might have some idea as to why Wood didn't want to come here." I said getting up to greet them.

"KATIE I didn't know you worked here!" Mica screamed jumping on top of me.

"Yeah well my best friend Alicia owns the shop so I help her out when I have nothing better to do." I explained

"So what can I get you guys?" They all told me what they wanted and I charmed it to their tables and then went back and sat down behind the counter.

I have to admit it was killing me to see them all. It's like those movies when a girl gets dumped and then she gets rid of everything that reminds her of him. Well I wish at this moment I could get rid of them. So I just stared at them hoping that they would disappear.

"Are we really that interesting?" Mica said. I hadn't realized that he was now right next to me.

"What…oh no I'm just day dreaming"

"Yeah I tend to have that effect on girls"

"Ha yeah except I wasn't thinking of you at all"

"So I have to ask. How upset are you that you have to play for the Wasps"

"Actually I enjoy playing with this team and coach, but never the less I am furious that they traded me. Just because Oliver and I broke up it is not a good enough reason to ship me off"

"Really? The Wasps aren't bad?"

"No they listen to me and are really starting to show signs of improvement."

"Well lucky you, Hank is absolutely horrible. He runs around like he is the king or something and can't catch a quaffle if it was nicely handed to him! Oliver is constantly fighting with him and we aren't getting anything done. I swear Oliver was on the verge of crying the other day"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for him?"

"No but it wouldn't hurt to feel sorry for me"

"Well I do feel sorry for you but I have no remaining respect for Oliver or your team so you're complaints about the man that they got for me doesn't affect me at all"

"Understandable, but that man is just annoying. I would rather listen to you fight with Oliver then him."

"Well tell that to Henry!"

The rest of the team had stopped talking and was now looking at Mica and I because we had gotten into a rather loud tone of voice. I don't know why but when I noticed that they were all looking at us I started to cry.

"Katie I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset" Mica said

"It's okay. I don't know why I'm crying. GOSH I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"So when do you have you're next match?" He asked after things seemed to have settled down a bit.

"I have no idea at this point. Not for awhile. I don't even know who will be playing"

"Bye Katie" the other to boys said as they left the shop.

"Well keep in touch…" Mica said giving me a hug and leaving the coffee shop.

No one seemed to be coming to the shop so I went into the back room of the muggle side where there was a TV and turned on a football game.

The rest of the night was pretty boring after that. Mainly it was just Alicia yelling at me because people were complaining about me screaming at the telly.

"KATIE just the girl I was looking for!" Jon yelled as I walked into the pitch for practice the next morning.

"Should I be scared?"

"No I was just waiting for you to arrive I have something I was to talk to you about. Meet me in my office when you're ready for practice."

I went and got changed and then went into Jon's office.

"I have been thinking about yesterday's practice and how helpful you were and then it was brought to my attention that our team is without a captain now that Hank is gone. SO I decided that, even though you have only been on the team for a day, I would like you to be the new team captain. You disserve it and would be the best person for the position. The boys look up to you and listen to what you have to say and I honestly think you are the only person on the team that has all of their attention, Heck I don't even have all of their attention most of the time. So what do you think?"

"Me…captain…of the team…."

"Yep, so can I count on you?"

"Yeah of course"

"Great I have a press conference scheduled for this afternoon to announce it. Now let's go out and tell the boys"

"Boys meet your new captain!" Jon said as we got on to the pitch and the team looked over at us and cheered.

And that was it. I Katherine Bell was team captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Only someone with a lot of luck could get threw life this easily. It wasn't to long ago that I was sitting at home all day screaming at the telly. Now here I was, captain of one of the biggest teams in the league.

That night the boys from my team, Alicia, Angelina, Mica, John, and I all went out clubbing. I was having a blast and of course Alicia, Angelina and I were having our same old competition and Jake, Josh, and Brandon joined in as a joke. Yep as in they were trying to see how many boys they could dance with.

"So Oliver is mad that you got captain" Mica said while we were dancing.

"Oh why was he hoping I'd be miserable?"

"Yeah I think so actually. I think he was hoping that if you were sent to the wasps then you would be miserable and want him and the team back."

"Well that sucks for him because I'm happier now."

"I could imagine. I would be too if I became captain of a team a day after I joined"

"Yeah it is a bit odd…"

"It's probably because you're young, famous and female."

"What does that mean!"

"Just that you're hot and young so people will pay more attention to you and well it's obvious that the press pays more attention to you, so perhaps he chose you as some kind of a marketing campaign and it just helps that you're perfect for the job."

"Nice save."

The rest of the night I focused on dancing because Mica was right and it bothered me a bit so I tried not to think about it.

The next day I got up early because I had called practice to start earlier and last longer because our first game was against Puddlemore and there was no way I was going to loose. Even if means I would start sounding like Oliver in Hogwarts.

We practiced everyday dusk to noon. That way we were done before the heat hit us and we still got a good six or so hours of practice in.

"Bell you're going to kill us!" Jake yelled from the defensive hoops.

"Well will you play better when you're dead?"

"Most likely not"

"Then take a five minute break…then when he's done Josh you take one and then after him Brandon and so forth that way we can continue practice."

"Bell you've gone mad!" Brandon said

"How so?"

"You're just working us hard so that you win and boast about it to your ex" Justin said.

"Chilton two laps around the pitch on foot!" I screamed and he landed and began to run

"Anyone else care to speak their opinions about my personal life?" I asked and no one answered, they all just looked at me like I was daft.

"Didn't think so now get back to practice"

"You're starting to sound like Oliver" Angelina said after I got done ranting about wanting so badly to win against Puddlemore. We got together after practice and we went to a football game.

"I AM NOT! THE ONLY REASON I'M ACTING LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE HE HAD TO GO AROUND BEING AN ARSE AND TRADING ME SO THAT I WOULD SEE HOW MUCH I NEED HIM! WELL GUESS WHAT HE'S GONNA SEE THAT IT'S HIM THAT NEEDS ME NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" I yelled and the muggles around us looked at me strange.

"Is it that obvious" I answered sarcastically.

"I just want to prove to him that life goes on fine with out him so he knows that the next time he gets a girlfriend and they get in a fight that sending them off against their will is going to make them hate him more not come crying back to him OHHH did you see that guy he just like played leap frog over number eight" I said now ignoring the muggles around us.

"Just as long as you're having fun….OH SO CLOSE" Angelina said. It's amazing really how the two of us can have civilized conversations and still pay full attention to the game.

"Oh I OH COME ON THAT WAS A YELLOW I will if we win"

"Well even if you don't win. That is not a good enough reason to go into a deep depression."

"Well not a deep depression but I'm going to be extremely upset."

"Just promise you won't take it out on the team."  
"I won't…unless it's their fault"

"Katie"

"Oh fine I won't"

"Good now watch the game and shut up"

I laughed and then did as told and watched the rest of the game in peace.

The morning of the game I had the team meeting up at the pitch two hours before the other team was supposed to show up.

"Alright Katie why are we here so early?" Jake asked in a yawn when he entered the locker room.

"Mainly to be awake by the time the game starts because none of us are morning people and the game starts at ten. This way everyone will be awake and ready to play."

"There is coffee in the lounge area Jake" Josh said coming from behind me with a cup of coffee that Alicia was handing out.

"If you haven't noticed by my intense practices, and I sorry about those but, it means a lot to me to win this game."

"Just one thing Kates..." Jake stopped me

"Don't call me that"

"Alright just one thing Katie do you want to win to prove that you're a good captain to the league or to Oliver?" Josh asked in accusing way.

"Honestly both…but mainly Oliver"

"Then we are willing to help you there" Jake finished with a big almost Weasley like smile.

"I'm in, I hate the guy" Josh said

"Why hate?"

"Because my whole life people would tell me that I was good at quidditch…oh but not as good as that Oliver Wood."

"Yeah most of my life I had to deal with him as my captain. Let's just say that my two best friends always referred to him as the quidditch Nazi"

I have to admit I would give anything to go back to the days where all we did was hang out at quidditch practice. With Angelina and Alicia and I joking around about everything and seeing who could annoy Oliver the most. Fred and George were excited because they had made it so that every time we hit one of the goal hoops it would spit out red and gold paint. I was shooting on goal and missed and the Quaffle bounced off of the hoop causing the paint to come flying out. I got away in enough time to not get any on me but Oliver was covered in it. Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Harry were all on the other side of the pitch cracking up at the sight of the paint monster that is now flying in the spot that Oliver Wood once was. He was just floating there cracking up.

"He finds it funny?" Fred said

"I guess so" George answered

"You guys loose" I yelled back to them

"What are they loosing?" the paint monster asked

"Just a little competition that we've been holding" I answered with a small giggle

"Oh really, how does one go about being in said competition?" the paint thing asked as the paint was dripping off him on to the ground below us.

"Oh you wouldn't be qualified for this competition Wood" Fred answered

"Why is that?"

"It has nothing to do with Quidditch" George said

Suddenly I could see the eyes of the paint thing. He has really pretty eyes. They were the only thing that wasn't red or gold or a colour some what in between. They were staring right at me like he was thinking that if he stared at me for long enough I would crack and tell him what was going on. He just sat there and stared at me with this big goofy smile on.

"So no one is going to tell me why I'm covered in paint and how that make's Fred and George loose…" the thing said still staring directly at me and started to fly closer to me.

"Oliver what are you doing…" I said and started to back up

"Oh come on Katie I just want to give you a hug" He said with this huge smile. A smile until this day I never thought was possible to have.

"OLIVER DON'T YOU DARE!" I said and started to fly away. Of course he was fast to fly after me. The rest of the team was roaring in laugher as Oliver was chasing me everywhere. He grabbed the back of my broom and we both went falling to the ground I got up quickly and started running because he still had my broom.

"Oliver if you get any of that paint on me I swear I will curse your broom so you fall off or something!" I was too nice to say I would kill him.

The team was still above us laughing at us and Oliver was chasing after me dripping with paint yelling "But Katie I just want to give you a hug". Sure enough he started catching up to me because I don't run eighty miles everyday and quidditch Nazi over here probably runs more.

"Oliver you better not get any paint on me!"

"I won't if you tell me what the competition is about"

"Don't give into it Katie!" George started yelling

"It's the only fun we have in practice! Just imagine life with out it!" Fred continued yelling.

"Are you going to tell me?" the paint thing said

I smiled and looked right into his eyes yelled "Never" and took off running as fast as I could. Not fast enough though because he was quickly catching up to me.

"This is your last chance Kates tell me what is going on or I'm going to tackle you and this paint is still nice and wet" The paint thing said trying to wipe some off of his arm to show that it was still wet.

I just laughed evilly and before I knew it I was on the ground in pain and feeling wet.

"Can't say I didn't warn you" He smiled looking into my eyes again.

"I don't know Ollie, I think this look suits you…it really brings out your eyes" I laughed and he picked me up to get more paint all over me. I looked and Oliver, the pitch, and I were all covered in paint.

"KATIE!" Jake was screaming at me. I hadn't noticed because I was stuck in my flash back.

"Oh sorry"

"Flash back?"

"Yeah…"

"About Oliver"

"Yeah…"

"Still want to win"

"Of course" I said and stood up to get my broom as he smiled.

The game was about to start and the pitch was packed. The announcers called us and we flew into the pitch like a bunch of bees and then landed on the ground for the national anthem. I looked over to the other team. I used to stand there with them. This was the first game I was playing for the Wasps and it just had to be against the team that I played at lest five games with. I noticed that Mica was staring at me so I looked at him and mouthed the word what. "You okay" he mouthed back "Yeah why" I mouthed. "Just making sure" he said and then looked at Oliver who was staring at us out of the corner of his eye. "Captains come forward" the Ref said.

"Oh crap I forgot about this part" I whispered under my breath but Jake heard me.

"You're strong enough for it" Jake said and patted me on the shoulder as I walked around him to get to where the ref was standing. The ref just went over some quick rules and who was on what side and then we all shook hands. When it came to having to shake hands with Oliver I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. I was suddenly brought back to the memory I had just recently relived and I saw him covered in paint. He even had the same look in his eye. But I read it differently this time. Back then I just thought his eyes looked sad because he wanted me to tell him what the competition was about but now it was the same exact look, and he knew what the competition was about. This time it felt like he missed me or wanted me back. I had to be strong though and show him that I was still furious with him so that he would learn not to treat people this way.

I turned around and walked back to my team and we mounted our brooms.

"Are you surviving?" Jake asked while we were flying up to our starting positions.

"Yeah I'll make it…do I seem weak about it?" I asked worrying that Oliver would be able to tell that I missed him….did I just say that…..I don't miss him….

"Well not until you asked that….you're not going to quit on me" Jake said

"No I still want to win." I said and got to the middle of the pitch. The ref threw up to quaffle and released the other three balls.

I caught the quaffle and threw it quickly to Jake who swerved in and out of Mica and John and I had flown straight threw and next to him. He threw the quaffle to me and before anyone on defense figure out where the quaffle went I was throwing it at Oliver. Luckily I know his weak spots and it went right in. Jake cheered and I smiled at him and looked back at Oliver. He was starring at me and I looked into his eyes. Then when I was trying to look away it looked like he was covered in paint again.

We went back to the middle and of the field and I caught the ball and took off, scoring with no trouble at all. I was starting to enjoy it. At this point I do believe I went completely mental. I was scoring goal after goal and loving every minute of it. The more I scored the more obscure the goals became. My favorite goal was this one time I had the quaffle and I got thrown off of my broom. I fell and still had the quaffle until another chaser fell next to me knocking it out of my arms. I was so determined to keep the quaffle that I ran after it, and then when the other guy was next to me chasing after it as well I started to kick it…yep you guessed it…I was playing football with the quaffle. I don't really know that it's legal but they never called anything on me for it. So I kicked the ball fast enough to get to the other side of the pitch where Jake was flying low to the ground watching me. I kicked the ball up and head butted it to him. He caught it and I ran back to get on my broom. I got up and on my broom and found Jake running away from a bludger and the chaser that was chasing me before. I'm assumed that this chaser is that Hank guy they replaced me with. I got over to Jake in just enough time for him to pass me the ball before Hank was all over him. I got to the hoops and threw the quaffle in before Oliver had a chance to figure out what had just happened in during the minute that had just passed.

We won the game 300 to 0. I had ten of the fifteen goals and the game was finished off when Ben caught the snitch. The team was so excited that we were jumping around like little kids that were just told that they were going to an amusement park.

"Kate we won! We actually won!" Jake kept yelling at the party at his house after the game.

"Jake I know!"

"Oh and bravo on your football skills"

"Yeah I'm surprised they didn't call something on that, like I thought quaffles weren't allowed to hit the ground"

"Yeah well the ref was talking about that to Henry and said that he only would have called something if you picked it up and passed it to me because that wouldn't be fair but the quaffle never left your possession and you kicked it up to me so he found nothing wrong with it."

"Hmm…football and quidditch in one sport….now that would be the greatest sport in the world."

"Katie that game was amazing!" Angelina yelled as soon as she saw me and Alicia showed up behind her nodding in agreement. I told them to come because when announcing to the team that he was having a party he told us to bring our girlfriends.

"Thanks guys" I said giving them a hug.

"This party's pretty lame…" Jake said look at everyone sitting in the living room drinking beers and either talking to their girlfriends or watching a football game on TV.

"Isn't there a park right outside?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah why?" Jake asked

"Well there are enough of us and the people watching the football game that we could go down and have a game ourselves…unless you guys are too tired." Angelina said

"Ha yeah right…I'm not tired and Kate doesn't look tired and other then Ben, we were really the only ones who did anything. So they better not be tired." Jake said

"Anyone who wants to play a game of football meet us down in the park." Jake said and walked over to his coat closet to get a ball.

Alicia, Angelina and I headed down to the park while he rounded up whoever wanted to play. We got stuck at the bottom floor of his building because we couldn't get the door open.

"Push it" Jake said when he saw us stuck in the door.

"We did" Alicia said

"Push it good" Jake said. Normally I would yell at him because that's horrible English but it got that song by salt n pepper stuck in my head and I started to sing it.

"Do da do do do do da do do do do da do do do do da do do do Push it push it real good"

"Oh great we're going to be stuck hearing that all night." Angelina said.

"Do da do do do do da do do do" I sang and danced in a jumping in a circle way to the beat of the song.

"Does she do this often?" Jake asked as a joke

"You don't even realize…" Angelina said

"Something will remind her of a song and she'll sing and dance to it all night long" Alicia said.

I gave a big smile and remembered a new song.

"Oh great what did I do" Alicia said laughing at my evil grin of a smile.

"Were going to party karamu, fiesta, forever come on and sing along all night long all night all night long all night All night long all night!" I sang horribly on purpose at the top of my lungs.

"Oh goodness" Jake said and shook his head

"I can be much worst at times though" I said proudly

"Especially when Alicia is helping" Angelina added

"How so?" Alicia and I said in unison

"Well first of all that's freaky when you guys do that Fred and George thing" Angelina said

"We don't talk like Fred and George…"Alicia said

"They complete each other's sentence" I continued

"Not say things in unison" Alicia finished.

Jake and Angelina just looked at us like lunatics.

"I was speaking though about that time in school before the Yule ball when you two sang that stupid Hellogoodbye song every time someone referred to it as the prom." Angelina said a couple minutes later

"Oh the WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!" Alicia and I sang.

"Yep that one" Angelina said regretting that she ever brought it up.

"And dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance" Alicia and I continued doing this little dance thing we did every time we sang that song.

No one ended up coming down to play soccer so the four of us played a quick game that ended in all of us tackling each other. Well me tackling Angelina and we were some what wrestling then Alicia jumped on top of us and feeling left out Jake joined the top of the pile.

"Do you remember that time during practice when Fred and George made it so paint came flying out all over Oliver when I missed the hoop?" I asked Alicia later that night after we got home and were now sitting on the couch watching some sitcom on BBC.

"Yeah and then Oliver chased you all over the pitch so that he could get paint on you too. That was a good practice"

"Yeah I had a random flash back to it today before the game and then whenever I looked Oliver in the eyes during the game I saw him all covered in paint."

"Do you think things will ever go back to being like that?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well being that we all graduated from Hogwarts, Fred and George are off somewhere in the world with no contact to any of us, and you and Oliver aren't talking to each other I highly doubt it." Alicia said with this very sad look on her face.

We both sat there staring at the TV in silence.

"I'm going to go to bed." Alicia said.

"It's only ten thirty" I said.

"Yeah well I just feel like going to bed." She said then got up and went to bed.

Once she closed the door to her room I turned the TV off and went into my room. I pulled a box out of my closet of old pictures from Hogwarts. Life seemed so simple back then. There was a picture of the quidditch team and when Oliver was looking at us we all posed nicely but then as soon as he would turn his back we would all put a goofy face on and one of Fred and George smiling in an area that was covered in pink paint everywhere but the outline of Snape on the wall behind them. There was a picture of Alicia, Angelina, and I all in our dresses for the ball. Angelina's was midnight blue with silver sparkles a crossed the front, Alicia's was pink and had a fitted top but the bottom was as foofy as foofy could be, and then mine was a dark teal colour with an emerald fabric underneath it that showed at the bottom. We were all standing very pretty until Oliver came and swept me off my feet and then fell causing both of us to go crashing to the floor and all of us to burst out into laughter. Then there was a real of film in the box. It was a slide show type thing that we had made my last year of school for my graduation party. I dug threw my closet and found a projector that I had saved to watch this slide show on and went out into the main room and set it up.

"'Lic are you asleep yet?" I asked at a whisper into Alicia room.

"No why?" Alicia groaned.

"Well I found that old slide show from my last year of school and wondered if you wanted to watch it with me."

"Yeah I guess" Alicia said rolling out of bed.

We sat down on the couch and I started the film. The first picture was the quidditch picture I had talked about before, then came a picture of us all dancing on the pitch to the 'jump on it' song and Oliver yelling that we need to start practice, Then there was a film of Alicia, Angelina, and I making snow angels at Hogsmade and suddenly a snowball hit me in the face. I got up and looked at Fred who was cracking up leading me to believe that he threw the ball so I started chasing after him yelling "FREDRICKWEASLEY!" Finally I caught him and tackled him causing him to fall with his face in the snow. The next picture was of all of us doing this dumb little dance at the first challenge of the Tri-wizard tournament, then one of us doing the same dance at the second task, and then at the third. Then was a picture of us all dancing at the Yule ball, Fred with Angelina, George with Alicia, and Oliver with me. We looked all elegant and normal. This is until the next picture came of us all dancing to the Weird sisters. Next was a picture of us all celebrating after we won the house cup in our fourth year. "So Katherine Bell, what are YOU planning on doing after school is over?" Oliver's voice said from behind the camera while I was looking into it from one side of a compartment in the train to school. "I'm going to be a professional bum" I said with a confident smile. "And how do you figure that will work?" Oliver asked. "Well with You being a professional quidditch player, Fred and George owning a joke shop, Alicia owning a coffee house, and Angelina designing quidditch equipment then I figure that you all will have so much money you wouldn't mind giving me enough to live off of. So then there is no need to find my own job." I said almost laughing. "What about when you get right out of school and we all don't have any money yet?" Oliver asked. "I graduate a year after you all so you will all have enough money by then to lend some to me" I finished and everyone laughed. "What ARE you going to do with out us next year Kates?" Fred asked like my world revolved around them. "I seriously think I'll die without you guys next year." I said and then the movie switched to a hospital room and me in the hospital bed. "Now when Kates said that she would die without us we didn't think she would seriously almost die with out us there" Alicia said from behind the camera while Fred, George, Oliver, and Angelina were sitting in chairs around my bed. There was a picture of Umbridge yelling at us after we all got caught sneaking back into the common room after quidditch practice. Then there was a picture of Fred, George, and Harry beating the shit out of Malfoy. And then a movie showed of Fred and George's ultimate prank and then their grand goodbye. And there were pictures of us all minus Oliver at their shop at its grand opening. Alicia was playing with the pigmy puffs yelling that she wanted one until Fred offered to give her one and she turned it down. "So here we are at Dumbledore's Funeral…you would think we are sad because one of the world's greatest wizards is dead but instead we are all depressed because we just realized that this is the last and final time and we will all be together at Hogwarts ever again." Fred said in a movie of Angelina, Alicia, George, Oliver, and I all standing in black robes (my school robes) with these really depressed looks on our face. "Is it bad that we aren't more upset that Dumbledore is dead?" Oliver asked. "Yeah it's pretty bad…but later on we can be depressed about Dumbledore…as for now this is our only time to be depressed that this is our last time at school together" I said. Fred put a floating spell on the camera and joined the picture. Then we all bunched together in some form of a group hug and started to cry. Well the crying started with Alicia and then I started and then came Angelina and then the boys all started and to this day refuse to admit that they were crying. Then a black screen came up saying friends forever and it showed a picture of Fred then one of George then one of Angelina then one of Alicia then Oliver then me.

The film stopped and Alicia and I were bawling.

"I'd give anything to be back there!" I sobbed.

"I know me too" Alicia sobbed and we continued to cry. I couldn't get to sleep that night because I kept thinking about Hogwarts. What happened to us that made it so that all that was left was Angelina, Alicia, and I? Was this just a sign that I missed Oliver…but I missed Fred and George too…


	4. Chapter 4

"Katie could you come in here for a second" Jon said signaling for me to enter his office when I got in to the pitch for practice one morning.

"Katie this is Gregory Summerville, he is the manager for the English National Quidditch Team and is interested in having you on the National team." Jon said introducing me to a man with short light red hair and glasses wearing a blue suit with the three lions on it.

"You want me on the national team?" I asked in disbelief that I could possibly be wanted on the national team.

"Yes the league and I are very interested in seeing what you can do for the team, but there is one issue that we need to address you with." Gregory said with a cautioned look on his face.

"We understand that you were moved onto this team because of a dispute between you and Mr. Wood, and we would like to have both you and Mr. Wood on the team, but we needed to make sure that it will not be an issue with either of you." Gregory said like he was waiting for me to start screaming at him.

"I can't see why it would be a problem.." I said in my most business like voice I could use.

"Great then we will talk with him and if he has an issue with it we will either have to change his mind or change our mind. The first practice is in three days in London, and then we have a friendly against the Irish in a week, then our tour starts in a month and ends two weeks before the qualifiers start for the world cup. Do you have anything that will conflict with this schedule?" Gregory said almost like a newscaster or something.

"What about this team?" I asked

"We don't have another game until the league championship which isn't for another month." Jon said to both Gregory and I.

"Well we will have all of your players back to you by then." Gregory said to Jon.

"Why who else on this team is coming?" I asked curiously

"Jacob McDermott is going to be on the team." Gregory said to me and then looked back at Jon.

"Do you have any other events that will conflict with being away for the next five or six months?" Jon asked me.

"Not that I know of" I answered

"Well then, will I see you in London in three days?" Gregory turned to ask me.

"Yes…defiantly" I said with a confidant smile.

"Thank you for you're time Jon" Gregory said shaking Jon's hand and then left his office.

As soon as Gregory left I noticed I had a huge smile on my face.

"I don't even have to ask how excited you are" Jon laughed seeing my smile.

I left Jon's office and Jake was waiting outside the door for me.

"You got on too!" Jake said excitedly

"YEAH" I said and we jumped into a large hug in excitement.

That day after practice I ran as fast as I could to Alicia's coffee house and as soon as I entered the back room I shouted "I GOT INVITED TO PLAY ON THE ENGLISH NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM!" and when Alicia wasn't in there and all of her workers stared at me funny I ran into the other side of the store.

"I got invited to play on the English national quidditch team!" I shouted when I saw that Alicia and Angelina were sitting at a table talking with each other.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Angelina screeched and jumped up in excitement when I fiercely shook my hand up and down.

"But I'm going to be gone for the next five or six months" I said more seriously and calm.

"Blimey what are you going to do in five or six months!" Alicia asked in shock.

"Well we have practices then a friendly against Ireland and then we go on tour or something and then we start playing games for the world cup." I said like it was no big deal and then thought about it for a bit and realized how dead I'm going to be at the end of this.

"This is great Kates! Oh wait….is Oliver going to be on the team?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going to let a small issue with him and I mess up the fact that I'm going to play quidditch for England" I said and then we all made this screechy noise and talked about it for the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Jake and I arrived at the stadium on the first day of practice. I couldn't help but think about how somewhere in the pitch was Oliver was flying around someplace.

"Are you okay? You look like your about to vomit." Jake said laughing at the face I was making.

"Yeah….Yeah I'm good….just a little nervous" I said in a panicky way.

"Sure you are. Are you worried about Oliver?" he asked being able to see threw me.

"No. I'm just nervous that I'm not as good as all of the guys who are on the team. Yeah did you know that I'm the only girl that they picked this year?" I said

"Well then that just means that you are as good as all of the guys, maybe even better, because if you weren't then you wouldn't have been picked at all." Jake said and we began to walk into the stadium.

We went into the locker room and there was no sign of Oliver anywhere so I was just hoping that he wasn't there yet so I could have a couple minutes or even a day would be nice so I could regain stability. Unfortunately this was not the case. As soon as I stepped out onto the pitch the first thing I saw was Oliver on his broom near the goal hoops. He was even looking right at me.

"I lied….I can't do this." I said as Jake came up behind me and I ran back into the locker room and sat on a bench.

"What can't you do?" Jake asked following me back into the locker room and squatting on the floor in front of me so he could see into my eyes.

"I can't be on the same team with him, not right now…" I said on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Why what's the matter….what happened between our game against him and now?" Jake asked.

"I miss him!" I shouted and then started to cry

"You do?" Jake said in a very shocked voice.

"Yes I do…I went threw some things from when we were at school and I have been missing those days ever since. And now I'm away from Alicia and Angelina so I want him back….and I always did fancy him, ever since my first year when I went to a quidditch game. Then I liked him even more the next year when he was my captain." I said trying to stop crying.

"So what do we do?" Jake said after a few minutes running his hand threw his hair.

"I don't know…" I said trying to wipe away any signs that I was crying.

"Are you thinking of going home…or what are you planning on doing…?" he asked.

"No I can't go home…I guess I'll go play" I said standing up.

I saw Oliver on the pitch and took a deep breath and walked over to where the chasers were all standing.

"There you two are! Where have you been?" Greg asked.

"Sorry sir, I was having emotional issues" I said honestly.

"Oh…are you okay?" He asked looking from me to where I knew Oliver was.

"Yeah I'm good now." I said nodding my head.

"Alright, then let's start practice….this is the chaser's coach Mr. Tom Dillon…." Gregory was saying.

I don't know why I miss Oliver so much lately. I really just wish that I could go back in time and make sure that the gang all stayed together. We worked out perfectly too. There were six of us, three girls and three guys. Even to the Yule ball in my fifth year, Oliver was out of school by then but he came to the ball with me. Fred went with Angelina and then Alicia and George went together, though George never actually asked Alicia because he was always too shy but we convinced them to go together. Those pictures of us all together are priceless, we were so happy and having fun together. Oliver even came to every task with us, and we had so much fun together. Even with Cedric dieing and Voldermort coming back we still dubbed that our second best year at school, of course it would be the best year but Oliver said that we had to say that the year before was our best year. For no reason other then that was the year we won the quidditch cup under his captaincy. I never had a bad year at Hogwarts. Bad things where always happening to me though. However nothing ever happened to me while Oliver was still in school. My sixth year I got a massive bloody nose, thanks to three of the Weasleys, and was stuck in the hospital wing for three days, but it was okay because it gave us something to joke about because Angelina had to call off practice and Fred and George were always wondering why they didn't brake my nose and feed me a nosebleed nugget when Oliver was captain. Fred and George even dropped out of school that year but it was okay because that gave me a reason to sneak out of school with Angelina and Alicia and go to London for lunch. Even my seventh year, through being cursed, almost dieing, and then Dumbledore dieing, it was an okay year because I got to hang out with the gang at the hospital while I was recovering.

"Bell….BELL!...Are you still alive!" Tom was yelling.

"Oh yeah, sorry sir I was just day dreaming." I said.

Practice was half over and I was playing but not focusing on what I was doing. I hadn't been for the whole practice. It just was weaving and passing warm ups so it didn't involve much thought process when you had been doing it for so many years.

"Okay now we are going to do a practice game so Wood, Bell, McDermott, Owen, Wilson, Andrew, and Hermit put these on and play against Simms, Judge, Collins, Edwards, Renton, Guy, and Quinn. Then after the game, the winners can go." Greg yelled.

"Are you going to be okay playing with him?" Jake asked in a quiet voice when we were going down to put the practice jersey's on.

"Yeah….I'll be fine." I said and he patted me on the shoulder.

"Alright Bell and Owen play the wings…" Oliver started to say.

"Wood I'm horrible at playing the center." Jake interrupted saying.

"Plus McDermott and I work better together." I added.

"Alright then, Owen you play center and McDermott and Bell will play the wings. Then Andrew I want you to go above the pitch where you can't be seen and look out for the snitch so that if you see it first Renton won't be able to notice that you know where it is. Plus it keeps you out of the way from the Bludgers.(Oliver's classic seeker advice…that was his only plan for what Harry would do during games) And then Wilson and Hermit make sure to aim mainly at Simms and Collins, they are the best chasers on that team. Oh and make sure that the Bludgers stay away from Bell, McDermott, and Owen." Oliver said of course making him in charge of our team.

So we all flew up in to our starting positions and Jake and I were just goofing around, we didn't take many practice games very serious….well we weren't ever very serious, because unlike many other people on the team, he and I are playing to have fun. So he and I started singing random songs to each other and dancing like lunatics on our brooms then when the game started Owen passed Jake the ball and he did this weird little flippy distraction swerve away from the other chasers then he came over and passed it to me secretively and then went on flying like he had the ball causing the other chasers to follow him instead of me. I then flew up and threw the ball easily into the highest hoop and while everyone was watching the victory dance that Jake and I made at our last practice with the Wasps Andrew caught the snitch.

"Well done, well done. I'm glad you seven work well together because you will be the starting team." Greg said.

"Now I need you back here tomorrow for practice and then Thursday we leave for Ireland so I need you here around six." Greg finished and we all got to leave.

Then in the locker room Jake and I started to sing that Barbara Ann song by The Beach Boys and Owen and Andrew joined in and the four of us where dancing around like idiots singing this song. Why that song? Well I don't think I'll ever really know why, but Jake started singing it and I continued. Oliver, Wilson, and Hermit just stood in the corner clapping to the beat.

"Hey Kate, do you want me to wait so we can walk back to the hotel together or what?" Jake asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to do some shopping with Angelina in Diagon Alley. You're welcome to join us for lunch if you want." I said

"I'll pass for today. So I'll see you later then?" Jake asked

"Yeah, see ya" I said and continued to get changed and Jake left. I got changed and started to walk out to the door.

"Hey Katie…" I herd a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Oliver standing a little ways behind me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Are you and him…you know?" He asked very awkwardly

"Me and Jake?" I asked almost laughing

"Yeah…"

"No, Jake and I are just really good friends." I said

"Are things going to be awkward with us?" he asked

"I don't see why they have to be" I said

He just stood there and looked like a sad puppy. I had never in my entire existence of knowing him thought that I would see him as a sad puppy. He was always happy, strong, and aware; and now here he was like he didn't even remember who he was…and I was doing this to him.

"Hey…do you want to go get some coffee or something?" I finally asked

"I thought you were going shopping with Angelina…" he said

"Yeah….I just said that so that Jake wouldn't want to come with me to Diagon Alley" I said with a smile.

"So are you up to it?" I asked

"Yeah…I guess so yeah" he said and we went to a coffee shop in the Alley.

"So you're not like planning my death or anything?" Oliver said once we were sitting down drinking our coffee.

"No, why would I be?" I asked

"Well because it's mainly my fault that we broke up and then when we played each other I though you were going to throw a bludger at me instead of the quaffle."

"Ha, no I actually wasn't mad at you at all during that game. Though, I was still having a hard time getting over getting traded so playing hard seemed to help me get over it. Plus I kept making weird faces to keep myself from smiling at you."

"Smiling at me?"

"Yeah because every time I looked at you I pictured you covered in paint"

"Should I even ask why?"

"Because I was having flash backs to that one time at quidditch practice in Hogwarts where Fred and George cursed the hoops to spill paint out all over you when I hit them and then you chased me all over the pitch."

"Ha…Oh yeah I remember that, because you guys where having a competition to find out who could annoy me the most."

"Yeah, we never did figure out who won that." I said with a silly sad face.

"Defiantly you"

"Ha, why me?"

"Because every time I said something you always had some smart remark to say after it and I always had to repeat everything I said because they would all listen to you and not me."

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I'm just a better leader then you."

"Yeah that's why you were never Gryffindor captain."

"Hey now! It's not my fault that Harry is lucky and got to start the same year as me"

"It wasn't luck, he was really good. Plus I was quidditch captain in my sixth year"

"Yeah well you do nothing else but play quidditch and there weren't any other players that were good enough to be captain."

"Exactly"

"Oh yeah shut up"

"It's not my fault you suck at quidditch"

"Oh yeah I suck. That's why I scored ten goals against you"

"Now that was luck"

"Luck doesn't happen ten times in a row"

"It was lucky that you got it in ten times."

"No it was lucky for you that I didn't get it in more"

"Well that wouldn't happen again for awhile"

"Sure it would. I know all of your weak spots."

"No, it won't happen again because now we are on the same team."

"Oh yeah, nice save"

This was the Oliver I knew and loved, the happy, cocky, stubborn Oliver. Not that weak, sad, quiet thing that was talking to me at the pitch.

"You want to go walk along the shops?" Oliver asked and I nodded my head yes and we walked out and on to the street.

We were walking along when I saw Weasley's Wizard Wheezes down the road a bit.

"You know I haven't been in there since they opened it" I said pointing to the shop.

"Neither have I. Want to go in and see if anything has changed?" he said skeptically

"You know what…why not" I said and we both walked in to the shop.

Nothing had changed really. Everything looked pretty much the same, the only thing that had really changed was the lack of the twins and there were a few newer products.

"It's almost depressing coming in here" Oliver said

"Yeah, I miss them" I said looking at some Pigmy puffs that were rolling around their holder.

"I think we all do" Oliver said

"Hey Kates come here and look at what I found" Oliver said waving his arm at me in that come here quick sort of way.

I walked over to where he was and there was a large new sign on a shelf with a bunch of Red and Gold boxes and a quidditch pitch with little people walking around in it. Next to the shelf was a picture of Oliver, Harry, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and I jumping on each other and around the pitch while Oliver was holding the house cup with this huge stupid grin on his face.

"Bell! Spinnet! Less talking more catching practices!" A very high pitched Scottish voice yelled from below me.

I looked down into the small pitch and noticed that the little people flying in the pitch were little versions of our old quidditch team.

"Wood we've known you for three years! You know our first names!" I high pitch voice said coming from the little version of me.

"They are quite accurate" Oliver said and laughed.

"Are either of you interested in the 1994 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup winning team." Said a sales woman from behind us

"Yes I'm actually thinking of buying a box or whatever unit you buy them by" I said

"Oh well you can also buy other teams and have quidditch meets with friends or family, this seems to be the favorite team these days though. They were just put on the market a few days ago and already they've been selling like crazy" said the woman.

"Really…what's so exciting about it?" I asked

"Well of course Harry Potter is on the team and in the box you get a playing card for each player that tells you a little about where the players are now. So I guess kids just love reading about Harry Potter." The woman answered.

"A playing card? Interesting" I said

"I'm so buying a box" I told Oliver after the woman left to go try to sell some love potions to some teenage girls near them.

"I think they made me look fat" Oliver said holding the display him.

I laughed and then picked up a box and walked towards the counter. I bought them and then Oliver and I walked out and sat on a bench to open it and read the cards.

"So it seems that they miss us as well" Oliver said looking into the box to see all of us just sitting on the bottom of the box.

"'Katie Bell', that's a good picture of me" I said holding up my card and showing Oliver the picture of me on my broom smiling and sticking my tongue out.

"Hey I think I took that picture" Oliver said

"Katie Bell was right chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team and was the youngest player next to Harry. You would have never known that she was the second youngest were you ever to be around her on the pitch. Katie at times even had more control over the team then captain Oliver Wood." I began to read my card

"HA! See even they think I had more control!" I said

"Does it really say that?" Oliver asked laughing as I pointed out the line I read

"'Katie Bell now lives in an apartment outside of London with fellow Chaser Alicia Spinnet and is captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Recently Katie Bell has joined the English National Quidditch team.' That's kind of creepy that it knows that much about me"

"It's probably a self updating" Oliver said now digging threw the box for his card as the team below yelled at him.

"It's kind of creepy to think that I'm a hit selling toy to today's youth" I said holding the smaller me in my hand as she went on ranting about a potions test that she had the morning after the next quidditch game.

"Yeah…but I guess for Fred and George they got their entertainment out of our team so when thinking of a new toy they think of the things that entertained them as a kid…." Oliver said and I agreed listening to myself complain.

"Do you think they made us to their opinion of us?" I said as the little me was still ranting.

"No" Oliver said laughing when he looked away from the box at me looking strangely at the little me.

"First that's a very precise version of you. And then Alicia and George were just holding hands. So I'm guessing it's either a take on how we were then from a movie or a picture or it's a spell that gets the opinions of all of us about each other. Because you called me a cow earlier and Fred and George would have had us snogging the whole time, and you, Alicia, and Angelina would have you calling me a cow." Oliver said looking back into the box.

I smiled and put…well myself back into the box.

"Goodness look at the time! We should head back to the hotel so we can get some sleep before we have to go to practice." I said because it was close to nine at night and we had practice in nine hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OLLIE!" I screamed when I came into the locker room the morning that we had to go to Ireland.

"Goodness woman it's too early!" Jake and Oliver said and then laughed.

"So I had our team out last night, you and I were bickering all night! I don't know how anyone could stand us." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out the smaller versions of ourselves out and putting them on the bench near Oliver's locker.

"Who says that anyone could" Jake said groaning at how early it was.

"You always tried so hard to annoy me; didn't you ever wonder if it was annoying anyone else?" Oliver said laughing at the two of us yelling at each other on the bench.

"No. And I didn't really have to try to annoy you…I just had a certain skill at it." I said proudly and the little me started singing while the little Oliver was screaming that I couldn't sing and that I just needed to shut up and play quidditch.

"It looks like you were trying there" Jake said pointing to the little us

"I was just singing" I laughed

"She does have a point. Back in Hogwarts the girl had a song for everything. I would say something and she would burst out into song. Like this one time I was going over a quidditch play before a game and I said 'I'm gonna be the man who distracts the new Hufflepuff chaser while Katie steals the quaffle' and she burst out into "I'm Gonna be" By the Proclaimers." Oliver said.

"AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES!" I started to sing but then just laughed and stopped at that.

"And I would just sing in a really annoying voice to annoy him." I said

"And it didn't annoy anyone else because they would all start singing along." Oliver said.

"Yeah I witnessed that when Alicia and her started to sing some song about a prom at one of my parties awhile back." Jake said

"And dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance" I said and did the dance and then made a said face when Alicia wasn't there to do the dance along with me.

"Oh god not that song" Oliver said

"That song was mainly sung when Oliver was at school that year…just to annoy him…and yet he would still continue to come back and visit" I laughed.

"Well that was when you all were still fighting to see who was the most annoying to me" Oliver said and Jake laughed

"You lot had a competition to see who could annoy him the most?" Jake asked

"Yeah and I won!" I said

"You didn't officially win; none of you were really that annoying. If you were I wouldn't be talking to any of you right now."

"Well…you're not really talking to Alicia or Angelina, and no one has talked to Fred or George in almost two years. So if you think about it" I said laughing

"Well then that way you loose because I still talk to you" Oliver said and I made a sad face.

"Well team when you're ready to go, just get on the bus" Greg said into the locker room but Oliver, Jake, and I were the only ones here so far.

"We're driving to Dublin?" I asked

"Why not?" Oliver laughed and got his bags and Jake and I got ours and we walked out towards the bus.

"Just face is Kates, we all know you're life goal is to annoying me" Oliver said laughing

"Sorry Love, you're not that important" I said hitting him on the shoulder

"Oh well I should be" He said

"Nope, there will always be someone cooler then you" I said laughing and then thought of a song.

"Smile Like you've got nothing to prove, no matter what you might do, there's always someone out there cooler than you..." I started to sing at the top of my lungs from the back of the bus.

"Oh so now you're going to annoy me by singing some song?" Oliver said

"I know that's hard to believe, but there are people you meet, they're into something that is too big to be..." I continued

"How long do you think this will go on for?" Jake asked

"Expressed, through their clothes, and they'll put up with all the poses you'll throw, and you won't..."

"Why is Katie singing?" Mica asked as he got on the bus.

"Even know, that they're not sizing you up, they know your mom fucked you up, or maybe let you watch too much TV..."

"Because she thinks it will bother me" Oliver said sitting back in his seat.

"But they'll still look in your eyes, to find the human inside, you know there's always something in there to see..."

"What song is she singing?" Jake asked after he got on the bus.

"Why does it matter" Mica said

"Beneath, the veneer, not everybody made the list this year, have a beer..."

"Think she'll ever stop?" Mica asked

"Make me feel tiny if it makes you feel tall, but there's always someone cooler than you..."

"Not until either she finishes the song or I address that she won" Oliver said

"Yeah, you're the shit but you won't be here for long, oh there's always someone cooler than you, yeah there's always someone cooler than you..."

"Well then how hard would it be to say she's won" Jake asked

"Now, that I've got the disease, in a way I'm relieved, 'cause I don't have to stress about it like you do..." I was singing in a more annoying voice but I think that it was only bothering Jake and Mica.

"No because that will make her win" Oliver said

"I might just get up and dance, and buy some acid-wash pants, if you've got nothing then you got nothing to lose..."

"Well then just let her win" Mica said

"And I won't, hesitate, 'cause every moment life is slipping away, its ok..."

"Why does it matter who wins or looses anyways?" Mica asked

"Make me feel tiny if it makes you feel tall, but there's always someone cooler than you..."

"Because Oliver said that Katie's life goal was to annoy him because in school her and their friends had a competition to see who could be the most annoying to him and she said that he wasn't important enough to have her life goal be about him and then she started singing this song." Mica informed Jake.

"Yeah, you're the shit but you won't be it for long, oh there's always someone cooler than you, yeah there's always someone cooler than you, oh there's always someone cooler than..."

"It's a fitting song Oliver" Mica said

"Life is wonderful. Life is beautiful. We're all children of, one big universe, so you don't have to be a chump..."

"Yeah whatever" Oliver said punching Mica

"And you know, that I won't, hesitate, 'cause every moment life is slipping away, its ok..."

"She always seems to know a song that fits the situation" Jake said with a smile

"Make me feel tiny if it makes you feel tall, oh 'cause there's always someone cooler than you..."

"It was worse during quidditch practices at Hogwarts" Oliver said sadly

"Yeah, you're the shit but you won't be it for long, but there's always someone cooler than you, oh yeah there's always someone cooler than you because there's always someone cooler than you..."

"She would sing this song at the top of her lungs for the entire practice when I would be practicing them to hard and sometimes everyone on the team would join in on the chorus." Oliver said

"Cooooler than yoooou boy"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked it when they used to do that" Mica said and Oliver just looked at him strangely

"Cooooler than yoooou sir" I finished

"Thank god she's done" Jake laughed.

"Kate I think you might be one of the WORST singers in the world" Mica laughed as I came up to sit a crossed from Jake.

"She can sing better, just when she's trying to annoy me or just singing to sing at a random moment she doesn't try to" Oliver said like I wasn't there.

"Why thank you Ollie dearest" I said.

"Yeah it's a rare compliment deary" He said

Soon the whole team was on the bus and we began to drive to Dublin…yep like across the Irish Sea and everything. Oh and we didn't use a muggle fairy boat.

By the time we got to Wales I had our quidditch team out and Mica, Jake, Oliver and I were getting amusement out of the acts of each player. How Harry would always be off on his own looking for something and then the rest of us would just be us.

"Do you ever wonder why anyone other then us would find this a good buy?" Oliver asked while Fred, George and I were singing "wouldn't it be nice" in our high pitch voices.

"In some cases I don't want to know" I laughed

"Like what if someone like…I don't know Marcus Flint or someone bought us and just repetitively stepped on us." Oliver said and I laughed at the mental picture I got.

"Well in that case he would probably be in St. Mungo's…or Azkaban." I laughed

"Yeah I guess" Oliver said laughing as well at the mental picture of Marcus just jumping around in circles while I screamed different insults at him.

"Who's this Marcus Flint guy?" Jake asked

"Oh he was the Slytherin captain when Oliver was the Gryffindor captain." I said

"He also fancied Kates" Oliver said almost mockingly and I cringed

"Was he really that bad?" Mica asked

"He was worst then that bad." I said

"He wasn't exactly the most attractive man, and didn't understand the meaning of the word no." Oliver explained.

"He just about wanted to kill Oliver when he found out that he was taking me to the Yule Ball." I said

"You two went to the Yule Ball together?" Mica asked. Mica went to Hogwarts but he was a year younger then me and was a Hufflepuff and wasn't on the quidditch team until his seventh year. So he was there for the Yule Ball.

"Yeah, well he was out of school by then and I didn't have a date so we figured it would work because it made me look like less of a dork and he got to come." I explained.

"Welcome to Ireland" A man with and Irish accent said at the front of the bus. He was on to check for dark magic.

"Oh wow, we're here already?" Mica said

"Yeah I guess so" I said and I looked out to see the downtown muggle Dublin….we were somehow parked above it….I guess in the magical world we don't ask questions….just go along with it.

We got off of the bus and we're brought to an Irish equivalent of Diagon Alley. Then were brought to a hotel where we all were assigned a room (because I was the only girl I got my own room, and it just happened to be the best room as well. I feel special).

So Oliver, Mica, and Jake were hanging out in my room. Oliver and Mica were playing this weird quidditch video game that was on the telly in the room and Jake was watching and rooting for Oliver (he was playing as the Wasps because Mica pitched a fit that he wanted to be Puddlemore). I was looking out the window at the people all running about in the small wizard town when I noticed something down the road.

"Hey Ollie come here" I said and then when he got to the window I pointed down the road to a big neon sign that read out 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

"Wow they really did get those all over the place" Oliver said

"What Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Jake asked trying to figure out what we were talking about.

"Yeah" Oliver and I said together.

"I went to one of those in the States when I was there last summer" He said

"Wow….they must be millionaires by now" I said and Oliver shook his head in agreement.

"Who is?" Jake asked.

"Fred and George" I said like that was enough to answer the question. Then when he looked at me with a blank face I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little Fred and George.

"Fred and George Weasley, Founders and Owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" I said

"They were our best friends and the Beaters on the Quidditch team until their seventh year, my sixth, when they got kicked out of the sport for fighting. Later that year they dropped out of school to fulfill their life dreams of owning a Joke shop. Within a year they started buying areas for new stores all over England. Then they left a few years ago to expand their business even more and well no one has herd from them since." I said

"Well I take that back, Fred writes to Angelina once a year. But it's mainly just an "I'm still alive and miss you Happy Christmas" letter." I continued.

"I wonder where they are these days…." Oliver said starring out the window

"Yeah…and if they miss us enough to make toys out of us…why don't they get in contact with us?" I said starring at the little Fred and George who seemed to be plotting a prank on my coffee table.

**YAY Chapter 4! I actually like chapter 4, it is much more...random for lack of a better word. To some what explain the singing on the bus part, that song is "There's Always Someone Cooler Then You" by Ben Folds. Another reason I bring it up is because there are a lot of commas in that part. My reasoning for that is that I was trying to get it to bed read somewhat in the beat of the song...don't ask me why but when I was revising the chapter it was bothering me so I put commas in to pause where Ben pauses...sorry if it bothered you but...well deal with it. Other wise enjoy chapter 4! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look I updated Gasp It's only been what...2 months? Well yeah about that. So this is the first time I have had a chance to write anything in that amount of time and well I didn't write much...and what I did write I have to say is not that good, or long. But read on and enjoy! . **

I woke up the next morning to the little versions of us chasing Oliver around my coffee table. At one point I wondered what would happen if he fell off because he came pretty close a couple of times. I smiled and got up to get dressed.

Not too much after I was finished getting dressed there was a fierce knocking at the door to my hotel room. I was sitting in the chair laughing at the little characters and so jumped up to answer the door.

"You'll never believe what we just found out!" Oliver said at my front door with Jake at his side.

"Okay…" I said and let them passed me into my room.

Oliver walked in and then threw some newspaper in my face.

"Read page seven!" Jake said looking at me like a child wait for its friend to open its gift at a birthday party.

"Alright alright" I said struggling to open the newspaper to the seventh page.

'GEORGE WEASLEY, OF WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES, IS NOW THE NEW BEATER OF THE IRISH NATIONAL TEAM' read the top of the page. I looked up at the boys in shock.

"The Irish national team…as in the team we're playing today?" I said in shock and they both shook their heads up and down violently.

I got this big goofy smile on my face and started to get all excited. I even borrowed Oliver's owl and sent the newspaper to Angelina (I didn't know if Alicia would have been as happy about it).

During practice I was so hyper, Oliver of course wasn't as much because he was in quidditch Nazi mode so he was getting kinda mad when Jake and I were just goofing off and dancing around on our brooms(which I think sometimes is actually harder then playing quidditch your first time).

It was quite a random day, Jake and I would just start randomly singing some song from like The Beatles to The Spice Girls to Franz Ferdinand. Oliver was getting mad because the game was tomorrow and we were not at all practicing like we normally do (which means scoring like 27 goals on the 'other team' and going into the locker room to play chess or something.

Jake and my behavior was consistent threw out the rest of the day and night and after practice Oliver was not having to be a quidditch Nazi so he joined in on the craziness.

The next morning I woke up like someone had just screamed in my face and got changed faster then I think I ever had in my entire life.

Then before I knew it I was standing at the pitch ready to play. Oliver and Jake seemed to be in the same state as me when they got there. So we jumped around singing like we do in the locker room until more people showed up.

There are so many people on this team who must think im a loon…oh well. We went out on to the field to warm up a bit when the other team showed up. The first thing I saw was bright orange hair among the rest of the blonde or brown hair. He looked like a walking Irish flag with bright orange hair and pail white skin and his green robes on, well I guess that's more the Ivory Coast flag because he would have to have green hair and an orange robe to properly be the Irish flag but you get the point.

The game started and we were playing George kept giving us a weird look like he didn't believe it was us. This is until Oliver blocked a really fast ball and Jake and I did one of our some day famous plays to get the quaffle in.

It was actually a pretty short game because we didn't let the Irish score anything against us and Andrew caught the snitch in pretty good time.

After the game we had a few press conferences and then a team party in the ballroom of the hotel. The life of the party was mainly Jake and I who were singing some karaoke and dancing about the room. Oliver joined in while we got the whole team to eventually sing Ballroom Blitz by The Sweet (It's an old song I don't really expect anyone to know). The people at the hotel said that they were almost excepting to find the Weird Sisters to be in the room from the amount of noise of destruction that was coming from it. It was a large accomplishment for us to beat the Irish because they were still pretty much undefeated since '94 when they won the cup. Coach was almost curtain that if we played like we did today against everyone we came across that we would win the cup this year hands down.

After our team party Oliver, Jake and I went back into my room and partied while we got ready to go to the fancy party for both teams that the association had planned for us to have with the teams and the press. Of course by now Jake and I were expected to party like we always do. A reporter ask this afternoon if the two of us were a couple because we worked so well together, he blushed and I replied 'well if you know anything about my past relationships you should know that I don't work well with people I am in a relationship with'. They laughed as did I until I looked past the reporter to see Oliver looking towards me with a sad look on his face. He seemed to not care about it because he was acting normally around us now, as we were head banging to an old Weird Sisters record.

I have to say that the Weird Sisters are the only non-muggle band that I enjoy. Mainly I like to listen to a bunch of muggle music. They just have more a diversity in the music, plus I was raised a muggle.

I was all dressed up in a silky red cocktail dress and the boys were wearing their blue dress robes with the three lions crest on their blue jacket and a blue tie with red strips.

We all went to the ball together and walked in the room linked arms with me in the center and one of them on each arm (we wanted to see if there would be a hundred different reasons for it in the newspapers the next morning). We walked into the building and there was a jazz band in the corner and everyone was either mingling or some where even swing dancing. The room was brilliant looking, the walls were a shinny almost silver looking fabric that reflected either red or green depending on which angle you saw it from, and the tables all had white tablecloths with red and green candles and flowers on it. It felt like you just walked into a fancy Christmas party. It made me want Christmas actually.

"Nice to see you three calmed down a bit" Greg said once we got down near the tables in the room.

"Well two and a half hours of dancing and singing tends to wear one down a bit I suppose" I said with a big devious smile and Greg just shook his head.

"Well I'd like to see you lot talking to as much press as you can, you are three of my four best players and you never seem to talk to the press at all" Greg said looking around as if he was trying to find a reporter for us to talk to at that moment.

"Well it just leaves the other teams to know less about us and not be able to predict anything." Jake said with a more devious smile then my own, which I had never thought possible being that my smile was taught by the Weasley twins, which reminds me…I wonder if they are here now that George is on the team.

I looked about the room for two bunches of red hair towering above the rest and was failing at finding them.

"I don't think there hear." Oliver said into my ear as if he was aware that I was looking for them.

"Well at lest George has to be here right?" I said

"Not if he didn't want to see us and told his coach he had other business to take care of with Weasley Wheezes." He said

I wanted to cry at this point but knowing that there were cameras all around me I had to fight it back, so the three of us went to go dance.

Just as we got to the dance floor the band started playing some up beat song like it was faith for us to not have to dance slowly. It was a swing dance so we attempted to swing dance in a tri pair. It was interesting never the less and defiantly got my mind off of finding the twins. This was of course until Jake was dipping me and I saw a brief bit of orange hair. Then as I'm being spun around I was trying so hard to look back in that area. I looked like on of the ice skaters who are spinning so face that they have to focus on one area and keep moving to see that area so that they don't get sick, though in my case I started to get sick. Then the song was over and I was so dizzy. I walked off the dance floor like I was drunk, I'm sure there are pictures of it and tomorrow's paper will read "BELL GETS DRUNK AT IMPORTANT PARTY". At the thought of this I decided to go talk to some press so that at lest one or two papers will have proof that I wasn't out of my mind and drunk.

I went to go talk to a woman from the Daily Prophet (I figured that they would be the first to say that I was drunk) and she was interesting.

"So we hear that you and Mr. Jacob McDermott are now a couple" the woman said when I started talking to her.

"No Jake and I are certainly not even close to being a couple, we are just friends and will never be more" I said to clarify that without saying anything that she could turn into that we're going out…even if she puts something about me using the word never, Jake will understand.

"Are you having a hard time being on the same team as Oliver after your most public break up not to long ago?" The woman said with some sass.

"No not at all, Oliver and I have been friends for much longer then we were ever a couple so we will always be friends first and get along great" I answered and then saw Jake fall down the stairs and laughed causing her to look at me strange.

"Speaking of old friends, is it hard to play against George Weasley? We understand that the two of you have not been speaking to each other for some time now"

"No it wasn't hard, It was great to see George again because you're right he has been off promoting he and his brother's business around the world for awhile so I haven't seen him in a long time."

"We talked to him awhile ago and he said it was hard for him to play against you because he secretively wanted to be on your team, would you want him to be on your team again?"

"Oh yes, I loved it to play with George again. I have to say that our team in Hogwarts must have been my favorite team to play with." I said and then looked at her strangely for a second putting her words together.

"Did you say you talked to him earlier….is he here?" I asked

"Oh yes I don't know where he has gotten to recently but he was here someplace" she said

"Oh well then would you excuse me Oliver wanted to know if he was here so I'll have to go find him." I said and then walked away to go find Oliver.

I found Oliver and Jake sitting at the table we would be eating at.

"I was just talking to some lady from the D.P. and she said that she had talked to George here" I said to Oliver.

"So do you think he is still here someplace?" Oliver asked

"Well I would assume so"

"Do you think he is avoiding us?"

"I would hope not" I said and sat down in between them and put my head in my hands.

"I have the world's worst headache" I said

"Probably from head banging so much" Jake said

"Or being around Oliver's so much that his is trying to take yours over" said a mysterious voice from across the table. I looked up to see Fred Weasley sitting at the other side of the table. I leapt up and into his arms.

"Fredrick Weasley you should never surprise people like that" I said while leaping into Fred's arms

"Katherine Bell you should know me better then to call that a surprise" He said laughing

"It's been too long" Oliver said giving Fred one of those weird manly handshake hugs.

"I saw you lot playing this morning, you're brilliant!" Fred said to the three of us.

"Well Oliver tends to be even more a Nazi when he is getting paid to be." I laughed and then realized that Jake was just sitting there with a left out look on his face.

"Oh Fred this is our friend and teammate Jake McDermott, Jake this Fred Weasley" I said introducing the two.

"You're the other chaser?" Fred said

"Yeah that's me the _other_ chaser" Jake laughed.

"Oh well you know what I mean, anyways you're amazing man, I never knew anyone that was as crazy of a chaser as Kates." Fred said

"Yeah they are going to win us the cup this year" Oliver said.

"Well we need you and Andrew as well because if you let in every quaffle that hit you and Andrew never caught the snitch we wouldn't exactly do very well." I said.

"I'll have to go get George, he was wanting to talk to you lot" Fred said turning to go find him.

"Well I wasn't really expecting them to find us." I said sitting back down that the table.

"It was a pleasant surprise" Oliver said.

"Well I be…you lot really are over here" A voice said coming from the direction in which Fred had just come from.

"Oh bloody hell Oliver I told we should have left when I said to, now he's found us" I said laughing knowing that the voice was coming from George.

"Well with what I've been through tonight to find you I wouldn't half doubt that that was the case." George said sitting down with Fred at his side.

"Never, we've missed you two way to much to avoid you. Honestly I thought you were avoiding us." I said

"Well then you obviously haven't been in the shops lately or else you would have realized that we in deeded missed you lot." Fred said

"Oh no we had and I bought a box of us" I said with a goofy smile.

"Ha did you really?" George asked

"Yes, and I've found it very entertaining to just let them out and run around acting like us. The other morning I woke up to you two screaming in really high pitched voices and chasing Oliver around my coffee table." I said and the two laughed.

"Yeah when we first made those we didn't think that anyone but us would find them entertaining but they have been one of the most purchased things in the store."

"Yeah…how is the store going?" Oliver asked

"Great we have stores all around the world. We've gotten to the point that we have paid back Mum for everything that we have ever broken." George said

"Wow you really have been doing well then!" I said and laughed

"Why haven't you two come back to visit ever?" Oliver asked

"We didn't really think that anyone other then you two wanted us too" George said looking at me and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Are you kidding me, they miss you two more then the two of us combined!" I said to him

"Really?" George asked

"Yeah…she really does miss you George" I said

"Yeah herd about you two trying to get together awhile back" Fred said to break the awkwardness but instead just made it worse.

"Yeah…" I said and Oliver had this really weird look on his face.

"I totally just made things worst didn't I" Fred said laughing at our responses.

"We're thinking about coming over to visit this Christmas possibly." George said

"Really? That would be fantastic! You totally should!" I said

"Yeah I have an extra room in my flat that you two could stay in." Oliver said.

"Yeah we'll write a few months before and talk about it" Fred said.

"Everyone get seated at your tables to being the dinner" Some fancy man said and Fred and George got up to go sit at the table assigned to them.

It was really awkward between Oliver and I now. It's strange how its almost like we forgot about it at times because we are all having some much fun and then someone brings it up and its like instant awkwardness. I need a shirt or something that says "Instant Awkwardness, Just add conversation about Oliver and my relationship". Jake seemed awkward too ever since the twins sat down, like he wanted to be part of us but didn't feel like he fit in, I suppose it would be awkward for me too if I was in his position. Greg and Andrew came over to sit down and were worried at how calm we were. Greg was worried that we got sick and made us go back to the hotel right after the dinner was over. We didn't even get time to say good-bye to the twins.

That night I sat up and thought about my life history. In the last half a year I found Oliver, fell in love with him, broke up with him, hated him, envied him, then forgave him, then became friends with him again and pretty much forgot about ever falling in love with him or hating him. Then when someone brings it up I feel sorrow and hate all at the same time, because I'm still angry that he traded me, and still said that we broke up….over a dead spider…. Maybe I'm like secretively daft and don't know it and when Oliver found out he broke up with me and traded me from the team because he didn't want to depend on winning with a crazy lady and then felt bad and wanted me to forgive him and because I'm mental I did because I didn't realize that I wasn't supposed to….or maybe I still love him…no I can't love him….if we were meant to be we wouldn't have broken up over my lack of eating and a spider….its also strange that I made such a big deal over him telling me how to eat correctly that we broke up because of it and then directly after began to eat normally….I'm like the opposite of a normal person…normal people eat correctly and then when stressed or sad they eat poorly…I eat poorly and then when I'm sad or something I eat correctly…or I'm addicted to drama and have to make it out of nothing so much that I break up with people over a dead spider and then suddenly are their best friend again months later.

"Am I crazy?" I asked Angelina and Alicia at lunch together when I got home from Ireland.

"No, people who are crazy don't think they are crazy" Alicia said.

"Well was I crazy and then I'm cured of it now so I know that I was crazy?" I said playing with my fork on my napkin.

"You can't be cured of craziness" Angelina said

"Oh…" I said

"Why?" Alicia asked

"No reason…" I said still focused on my fork and napkin and convinced that I was crazy.

"Katie what's wrong with you…you haven't really spoken since you came back from Ireland. We came all the way to London to visit you and you're being very boring." Angelina said.

"I am not! Andrew said that to me and practice this morning but I don't see what you guys mean. Maybe it's because I was fun while I was crazy and now that I'm cured of it I'm boring" I said

"Kates you were never crazy!" Alicia said

"Am I addicted to Drama?" I said finally looking up at them from my fork.

"Well yes naturally, you're female." Angelina said laughing/

"Why do you ask….what's wrong!" Alicia said

"Nothing…I was just wondering…" I said

"Katie something's wrong why don't you just tell us" Angelina said

"Because if something is wrong I don't know what it is so I wouldn't very well be able to tell you, so if you find out do share" I said looking back down at my napkin when suddenly a waitress put a drink on it and I looked at her weird.

"Well what have you been thinking about that leads you to think that you're crazy?" Angelina said

"I don't know….just a lot of people brought up mine and Oliver's relationship at that party I went to the other night and it's strange because until they asked me about it I had almost forgot about it, but then when it was happening I couldn't think of anything else, and how do you even forgive people that quickly….and why _did_ I break up with him… I'm eating fine now…and I don't even really like spiders….and I worked so hard to beat him at that one quidditch game to show him that I was fine with out him and like not even a month later we are best friends again…that can't be normal or logical." I said

"Well you are weird undoubtedly and we've always wondered why you and Oliver broke up but figured it just wasn't meant to be…and for forgiving him so quickly it's because he will always be your best friend from Hogwarts. Hell you two were in separate able back then. We always found it so strange because it seemed like you two either hated each other or loved each other, and you're still like that. And about hating him, he traded you and that made you mad but mainly you just missed being his friend. I know that I would act exactly the same if George came back and wanted forgiveness because he was one of my best friends." Alicia said…it makes since I guess…how come she's so smart….OH George; in my thinking I was daft I had completely forgot to tell them about seeing Fred and George.

"Oh well he and Fred coming here this Christmas they told Oliver and I when we saw them at the party." I said and began to eat the salad in front of me.

"WHAT!" Angelina and Alicia said almost spitting out their sodas.

**I seriously think this is the shortest chapter I have ever writen...like ever...it's kinda scary... **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: So this is the official longest chapter I've ever written...It's possibly too long and I wanted to cut it in half but my friend convinced me to just leave it long. It's also my favorite chapter and maybe the hardest chapter for me to write. I really hope you like it because like I said it's my favorite. Oh and warning it gets really sad at the end. **

"Yeah didn't I tell you we saw them?" I said knowing that I hadn't but it made more sense then just bringing it up out of the blue.

"NO!" They both shouted at me.

"Oh well yeah we did…they kept saying how much they missed us but that was about it." I said and continued to play with my fork on my napkin.

"You are the worst story teller ever" Angelina said

"Yeah well it's not much of a story" I said and then my cell phone rang and I answered it.

"That was coach I'm late to practice. But do you lot want to go clubbing tonight?" I asked

"Not tonight but tomorrow we'll come back up and we'll go" Alicia said

"Okay see ya then" I said and grabbed my bag and headed towards the pitch.

It was pouring outside and I decide to still walk. Sometimes I swear that I forget that I can do magic.

I got to the pitch and I was soaked and so was it. It was like perfect mud, the kind of mud a little kid would dream of…or me because I have the entertainment level of a child. I saw the mud everywhere and wanted so badly to just run around in it. I walked into the locker room and everyone was getting changed. It's strange, I think that I am way to comfortable around half naked men being the only girl on the team and just using their locker room.

I walked over to my locker next to Oliver and Jake and started to get changed.

"A muddy pitch like this is wasted on Quidditch players" I said taking off my shirt

"What do you mean?" Oliver said putting on his practice robes.

"It's like perfect mud and we just fly above it. It's a waste of good mud" I said putting my practice robes shirt on.

"What do you propose we do to not waste such good mud" Jake said tying his boots.

I turned and smiled very deviously and then continued changing.

"Football" I said simply

"Ha that would be fantastic" Jake said

"I would say lets do it but some how I have a feeling that the manager wouldn't be happy with me if we played football instead of quidditch" Oliver said

I pouted to him because I wanted so badly just to spend the whole day playing football in the mud.

"Maybe after practice we can propose to some people on the team to stay after and we can have a game" Oliver said

"Deal" I said and finished changing.

We got out onto the pitch and Oliver told everyone that after practiced if they wanted to stay we were going to have a football match because I was complaining that we wasted perfect mud and all of the guys on the team laughed. So then we started practice and it was like any normal practice. We did our warm up drills super fast and then started a quick scrimmage to end practice. I scored like seven goals in a row on my own and Jake was complaining that he felt left out and I just laughed and told him that now he knows what its like to be the rest of the team. Then Andrew caught the snitch and we were done.

We all went into the locker rooms and got changed into shorts and a t-shirt that we all kept in our lockers for physical training days. Then about 21 people stayed to play football, so we decided to have a team of 11 and one of 10 and that Oliver, Jake, and I were on the team with only 10 players, to make it fair of course.

It was such perfect weather out. I have always loved running and sliding around in mud and being raised a muggle, I started playing football at like age 6. And it's always been some what of a comforting time for me to play a harsh game of it in like seven inches of mud.

It was the most fun I've ever had at practice. Oliver, naturally, played keeper and Jake and I were up front. Andrew was on our team too and he played in midfield. It was defiantly not a fair match for the teams but it was mainly just for fun right. As I was thinking this I saw one of the subs on the team by the name of Frank had the ball and I ran full speed for the ball sliding and taking him out….so yeah…just for fun.

I knocked the ball to another sub named Dylan and he passed it to a guy name Sean who passed it back to Frank who I once again tackled but missed and Frank shot on the goal. Oliver caught it easily. He dove to catch it getting a face full of mud. Jake and I burst out into laughter at his facial expression.

It's strange how mud can make someone look more attractive. While laughing at Oliver I looked over at Jake who was covered in mud and his hair was hanging in front of his face all clumped together with drying mud. To normal people this may have made him look gross but I thought he looked very sexy which was weird because I had never looked at Jake like that. I was so busy gawking at him to realize that he had gotten the ball from Oliver and was passing it to me. I came out of my day dream to him yelling at me and that ball at my shins, my feet were completely under the mud. So much so that when I went to run to kick the ball again my left foot got stuck and I fell straight on my face.

I came back up from the mud to hear Jake cracking up.

"Kates what's wrong with you, I never thought you could think about anything else while playing footy." Jake said lending me a hang to help me up. Instead I decided to let him join me in the mud by pulling him down, he ending up just falling right on top of me. Then I threw him off and into the mud and well it started into a big wrestling match between the two of us.

"Guys it's not normal for two people on the same team to get in a fight!" Oliver said jokingly while pulling me up from the mud.

I looked at everyone watching us and then noticed that the ball was right next to me. I got it and ran towards the goal. Everyone was taking awhile to realize what had happened so it was easy for me to get right threw the defense and to the goal. Our back up keeper for the team was in the goal and I gave it all of my might and kicked the ball into the upper left corner. The keeper jumped up to get it but missed and it went right into the goal. I ran away doing that little arms out like a bird thing that you see people do all the time when they score a goal in football.

Jake and Oliver were still standing were I left them laughing and shaking there heads back and forth.

"I guess that's good enough for now boys" Oliver said still laughing at me and all of the boys agreed and headed towards the locker rooms to hit the showers.

I leapt onto Jake's back forcing him to carry me to the locker rooms.

"You're crazy Kates" Jake said and I just smiled. I looked over and it looked like Oliver was suddenly really uncomfortable about something. We all went into the locker rooms and there was still one shower room that had no one in it so I went in still in my bra and underwear and Oliver and Jake came in wearing their boxers. We figured that on the way home we would get soaked anyways and we wouldn't have to go home completely covered in mud. I couldn't blink anymore because the mud on my eyelids had dried and it hurt when I moved them.

Then after we had gotten every bit of mud off of our bodies we went into the locker rooms and put our muggle clothes on. I grabbed my bag with all of my stuff in it and jumped on Jake after he had gotten all of his clothes on.

"Hey want to carry me home?" I said with a smile and he just sighed and laughed.

"Do I have any choice?" he said picking up his bag

"Of course not" I said making my smile bigger

And so he did…well he apparated to an alley near the apartment building that we were all living in while training for the national team.

"Which room are you in?" Jake said carrying me up the stairs now holding me bridal style because he hurt his back playing football and having me on his back while going up the stairs wasn't helping.

"237" I said as I was about to fall asleep.

We got to my apartment and he dropped me and then caught my so that I was standing up and awake.

I unlocked the door and turned my light on.

"Hey Kates" Jake said as I was about to turn around to say goodbye.

"Hmm" I said.

"You want to go clubbing later?" He asked

"Not tonight…I'm beat…tomorrow night I was going to go anyways with Alicia and Angelina. You're welcome to come along if you want." I said and he nodded and the left for his apartment.

I closed the door and then changed my clothes and wandered into my room and fell onto my bed.

Walking into the club with Alicia and Angelina I saw Jake and ran over to get him as we went into the club. Alicia and Angelina went off and started the dancing competition that we traditionally do every time we go out. I hadn't started yet because I was dancing with Jake. Then hours later I was still dancing with Jake and Alicia was on her 40th man so I didn't even bother to try to catch up.

Then it got to this slow song and Jake got really close to me. We were dancing and I was looking gazing into his dark green eyes. I don't think I had ever looked this deeply into his eyes, they were beautiful. Then towards the end of the song Jake lead in and kissed me. It was one of those long really romantic kisses.

Then I shot up in my bed.

"It was a dream?!" I said out load looking around my room. I looked over at my clock and it was 5:30. I need to be up in an hour for morning practice. I laid back down and stared at my ceiling. What did that mean….did I really like Jake? I wonder if he liked me…

I laid there thinking about it for thirty minutes and then got up and took a shower. Then I walked into my kitchen and made an easy over egg for breakfast. I was sitting at my bar counter thing just eating and staring off past my food to the wall. Suddenly at like 6:20 my front door burst open.

"Okay so who doesn't lock their door" Jake said as he walked threw my door.

"Jake…oh hi" I said startled

"Yeah so I came in here to…..are you eating breakfast?" Jake asked in the middle of his sentence looking at me strange.

"Um….yeah" I said looking down at my plate on my counter.

"Are you okay?" He said still looking at me strange, I almost never at breakfast.

"I don't know" I said laughing.

"You're up an hour before you need to be, you're dressed in normal clothes, and you're eating breakfast…something has to be wrong" He said checking my forehead with the back of his hand for a fever.

"No…it's nothing….I just had a strange dream last night." I said playing with what was left of my egg with my fork

"Want to talk to me about it?" He said sitting down next to me.

"No it's okay" I said looking up and into his eyes and smiling half heartedly.

"Okay…." Jake said looking at me strange.

"Anyways…. I came in here to tell you that practice has been canceled." He said

"Really?" I said in a happier tone.

"Yeah the old man is sick and has to go to the doctor and the coaches told Oliver that they would just give us the day off. We don't have another game for weeks anyways." Jake said and then walked over and turned my TV on and sat down on my couch. I picked up my plate and washed it in the sink. Then I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jake.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jake said looking over at me.

"Yeah…it wasn't that weird. I just couldn't get back to sleep so I'm just really tired." I claimed.

"Alright, oh look Liverpool is playing Chelsea today at 11! Want to go to it?" Jake said watching the sports news.

"Yeah sure that would be fun." I said and smiled.

"We should get Oliver to come" I continued.

"That's a good idea! I'll go now and see if he wants to go!" Jake said leaping up off the couch.

"Jake you are way to hyper for this hour of the day." I said leaning onto the back of my couch because I was too tired to hold my head up.

"I'm only this hyper because we don't have practice." He said and walked out the door.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Jake shaking me.

"Come on Kates its nine. We better leave now if we want to get good seats." He said while shaking me…so I fell asleep at like 6:30 and slept for 3 hours. Score! I opened my eyes and it was only Jake standing there.

"Isn't Oliver coming?" I groaned

"No…he has to go to this meeting thing with the coaches or something." He said. I stood up and stretched and went and put my shoes on.

We walked to the Chelsea pitch because it was just a few blocks down from our apartment.

"I got us tickets in the 3rd row!" Jake shouted proudly as he met back up with at the gates after I just stood there while he went to get tickets.

"Blimey how did you afford those?" I said

"I still have a load of muggle money from when I was a teenager working in the summers. I never had anything to spend it on because everything I wanted was in sickles not pounds." He said and we went in to get our seats. They really were amazing seats. They were in the third row right in the center of the pitch so you could see everything up close.

It was an amazing game. It ended up being 1-2 Chelsea at Half time and then Liverpool came back after half time and scored three goals and Chelsea only got one more. It was pretty amazing. And I have to say that the whole game even though it was just Jake and I, I never once thought about my dream…during the game at lest. Then after the game when we went out to eat I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were just as beautiful as they were in my dream, which was weird because I had never really looked into his eyes before so how did I know what they looked enough to picture them perfectly in my dream. They were just so perfect…unlike any eyes I had ever seen before. They were forest green almost black on the edges and got more green towards his pupils…from far away they could probably almost look black.

After we ate we went back to my place and watched TV for a bit. We were watching some made for TV movie that was on. I ended up falling asleep on Jake's shoulder. I woke up maybe two hours later in my bed with a big piece of paper taped to my forehead. Nice Jake….you be all cute and put me in my bed and then you have to go and be Jake like by taping a piece of paper to my forehead.

_See ya at the club tonight. –Love Jake _said the paper that was on my forehead.

Oh crap! I wonder if the girls are even coming tonight…. I rolled over and grabbed my mobile and called Angelina.

"Hey, what's going on?" Angelina answered.

"Hey are you and Alicia coming tonight to go clubbing?" I said

"Yeah we were going to leave in a bit" she said.

"Okay…do you mind if my friend Jake comes?" I asked.

"No, Jake's a cool kid. Are you and him getting closer?" she said in her queer little gossipy voice.

"I don't know. I had this weird dream last night where he kissed me…but I don't think it's anything" I said plainly.

"Alright….well I have to go get ready so I'll talk to you later." She said

"Yeah see ya" I said and then hung up the phone. Then I just sat there and repeated the words I had said to her over and over in my head staring at my door.

Then I got up and got ready. I kind of just picked my best clubbing clothes and put them on. Then I did my hair up and curled the hair in my pony tail then put a little bit of make up on. Then I went out the door and met Angelina and Alicia at the Leaky Cauldron. We went into Diagon Alley through there and then went to the one and only wizard clubs in London.

Then I had the worst Déjà Vu ever. I was walking to the club and saw Jake standing waiting for us and I ran over to meet up with him. I grabbed his arm and brought him over to Angelina and Alicia.

"You guys remember my friend Jake right?" I said once Jake and I got back to them.

"Yeah" They said in unison

"Evening ladies" Jake said.

"So you still going to be in the competition Kates" Alicia said.

"Yeah…but I'm going to give you lot a head start so I can get a good dance in with Jake." I said and then Alicia and Angelina took off on the dance floor

"Competition?" Jake said

"Yeah we do this thing when we go clubbing where we try to see who can dance with the most people in the club." I explained

"And you think you can still win giving them a head start?" He asked.

"Probably not, but I wouldn't want to just ditch you" I said

"I see, well that's very nice of you" he said smiling as he brought me on to the dance floor and we started dancing.

"42" Angelina said awhile later as she passed by me and Jake dancing.

"Are you serious? She has danced with 42 people?" Jake asked in shock.

"It's not as many as you think." I said laughing.

"Wow" he said laughing and looking at my in the eyes. I flinched and then looked away.

"What's wrong?" He said obviously noticing my flinch.

"Nothing just a cold chill" I said

"I see" he said and he smiled. It was an amazing smile. Like it sent cold chills down my spine just looking at it. It was like one of those cocky smiles that guys do that are like on the side of their face.

"Another cold chill…goodness there must be a ghost behind you or something." He said

"Yeah…" I said and the smile was back. I just tried not to look at it.

Then this slow song came on and Jake started dancing closer to me. I thought about thinking of an excuse and leaving. I was fighting with it in my mind. Then I thought why am I running away from it…maybe I wanted it to happen. I did….so I stayed and got closer to him.

I looked up and it was instant eye contact. He has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. I was just so absorbed in them. Like I was no longer standing on the dance floor and was being sucked into his eyes.

"Hey Kates" He said disconnecting me from his eyes.

"Yeah?" I said

"Do you think…." He started to say

"Well not all the time but I find it to come in handy sometimes" I said laughing at the fact that he never completed his sentence.

"No…do you think…that…you and ever…be…like…more than just friends…." He said looking down at the floor.

"There are always chances" I said with a smile.

"Really?!" He said looking back up at me.

"I don't see why not" I said still smiling.

He looked up at me and just stared into my eyes with this strange confidence and then he put his hand on my neck and leaned in and kissed me. It was amazing, more amazing then it was in my dream. Though I have to admit the entire time I was waiting to wake up and be back in my bed.

"So much for it not being anything" I herd Angelina whisper behind me while I was now in a full snogging session with Jake.

Then after awhile we broke apart and Jake had this huge smile on his face.

"You have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that" He said still with his goofy smile on.

"Really? How long have you?" I said laughing at his cute smile.

"Since the moment I saw your picture of you in the paper for breaking up with Oliver." He said laughing.

I laughed and then kissed him again. Then we met back up with Angelina and Alicia. We left the club and began to walk home. Angelina and Alicia apparated home at the Leaky Cauldron and then Jake and I walked back to our apartment building.

On our way we were walking and it started to snow. The alley way that we cut threw to get to the building had a small layer of snow on it by the time got to it. Jake ran up and slid in it and then ran back and grabbed my hands causing us to slide around in circles. Then I fell on my bum and he sat down next to me and stuck his tongue out to catch the snow flakes in his mouth. I was laughing at him and finally tried to stand up and slipped and landed on my bum again. So he stood up and helped me up. We were then standing under a lamp post and the snow was falling down all around us. He leaned in and kissed me again and I had one of those out of body experiences where I like left my body and just saw us kissing under the light in the snow and it was like something that comes from one of those big romantic movies.

Then he grabbed my hand and we walked up to the building. He stopped in the stair well at my floor; his was the floor above it. We stopped and kissed goodnight and he continued up the stairs.

I turned and was going down the hall way to my room and Oliver was standing there.

"Are you two a couple now?" He asked pointing to the area that Jake and I had just been kissing.

"Yeah…." I said looking at him. He had the most confusing look in the world. He was like sad, angry, happy, and jealous all at the same time. Then he just sighed and walked past me.

I went to my room unlocked my door and walked inside. I threw my keys down on my table and just thought about everything that had just happened. I was so in love with Jake right now but at the same time I felt so guilty after seeing Oliver. I shouldn't though…he broke up with me…. I locked my door and then went into my room and went to sleep.

I was in my living room with Jake staring into eye emerald green eyes and we started kissing and then I looked again and noticed that something was wrong. I pulled away from the kiss and I was kissing Oliver…with Jake's eyes.

"What's wrong Kates?" Oliver said but he sounded like Jake.

I woke up and Jake was shaking me.

"What's wrong? Were you having another dream?" He asked

"Yeah…how did you get in?" I asked

"Spare key above the door frame…honestly if someone wanted to rob you, you would be screwed." He said laughing

"What time is it?" I asked

"Nine…I made you breakfast…it's just cereal…practice is in two hours" He said with a smile.

"Freaky morning person" I said giving him a small kiss. Is it possible to be so in love with someone this quickly?

I walked out and there was a bowl of cereal sitting on my counter with a glass of Orange Juice next to it.

I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"Honestly what time do you get up in the morning?" I asked in between scoops of cereal.

"Lately…around 5" He said with a smile.

"Weeirrdo!" I said and he laughed and messed up my hair.

I went in and took a shower and then got ready for practice and Jake and I walked to practice together. He walked with his arm around my shoulder most of the way. He always walked with me like he was proud and saying "yeah that's right she's mine". I found it kind of cute actually.

We walked into the locker room and Oliver completely ignored us. I felt really bad because I didn't want to loose Oliver as a friend over something like this. Though I didn't really show it because I was still all over Jake while Oliver was at his locker…oops? During practice it was cool because Jake and I seemed to be even more of a good team together and we scored twice as many goals. At the end of practice we we're talking to each and then just kind of started snogging, and snogging on broomsticks has to be one of the hardest things I've ever done, it was fun. Then when we were landing I saw Oliver in the doorway of the locker rooms looking at us strange. Jake didn't seem to see it so I didn't say anything.

In the locker room Oliver didn't say a word and then slammed his locker and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Jake said looking up in the direction the Oliver just went.

"I don't know…hold on okay?" I said and took off after Oliver.

He was already outside of the locker room by the time I started catching up with him.

"Oliver!" I said and he tried to ignore me.

"Oliver Nolan Wood!" I screamed and he still ignored me.

"Oliver grow up and just talk to me!" I said and he finally stopped and then turned around with as much attitude as could be.

"Yes" he said with a strong attitude.

"There is no reason for you to be acting like this!" I said

"Are you kidding me? Yes there is!" he said

"Oh and what is that?" I said

"Is it really that hard to see….I still have feelings for you so seeing one of my friends snogging you right in front of me isn't the easiest thing!" He said

"Oh wow Oliver. Grow up, you had your chance with me and you blew it. So that is no reason to suddenly stop being friends with us, and it kind of hurts that you have only been friends with me all of this time because you were trying to get me back." I said almost about to cry.

"That's not the reason I've been friends with you" he said sighing.

"Well then what should change now" I said

"I don't know…" He said and he sighed and then turned and walked away

I walked back into the locker room and Jake was there picking up all of our stuff.

"So what was that all about?" Jake asked picking up our bags and putting his arm around my back

"I don't know…he is just being a queer ass" I said and he laughed

"Understandable" He said and we walked home.

One night a couple weeks later we went out to dinner and then he came back to my apartment. That was the first night in awhile I didn't have a weird dream about us. I woke up to him getting out of bed and putting his pants on and then I fell back asleep.

I was in this room and it was dark and suddenly there was a load crashing sound and a bright flash and then I started crying and I woke up to Jake shaking me again.

"Apparently I shouldn't leave you're side while you're sleeping… another dream?" He said

"Yeah…though this was the weirdest one of them all" I said still confused as to what happened.

"Want to talk about it?" He said sitting down on the side of my bed still missing his shirt

"I don't if it will make any more sense to you but sure" I said

"I was in a room and there was a noise and a flash of light and then I just started crying" I said

"That is strange" Jake said.

"Now I understand why you've never told me any of you other dreams" He said laughing

"Yeah" I said laughing as well.

"You should see it outside though. It's the most snow I've ever seen in London before." He said leaving the room and going towards the big window in the space of my room that is supposed to be like a lounge.

I got up and put some shorts on and the first shirt I saw on the floor that happened to be Jake's and went out to see the snow.

I walked over and Jake laughed at me for wearing his shirt and I looked out the window. I never had thought that London could be any more beautiful but it was. Everything was covered in snow. All of the cars on the side of the road were covered and the old buildings had parts where bricks were loose and the snow collected on them. And it was still snowing out.

"It's beautiful" I said

"Yeah…want to go play in it?" He said with a huge smile. I copied his smile and ran towards my room to put warmer clothes on and he ran up to his room, shirtless, to get more clothes on as well.

I put on this big heavy dark blue sweater and a black coat and my old Gryffindor scarf and ran out to see Jake waiting for me in a jeans, a big black hooded sweatshirt with gloves, and a hat on at the stairs. We raced each other down the stairs and into the street. There was a small park next to our building that we went into. We made this HUGE snowman and gave him a football. Then we built little forts and had a snowball war. Once he got mad because he kept missing me and I kept hitting him in the side of the face so he ran up and tackled me. I just claimed that was the reason that I was the one who always shot the goals.

"McDermott, Bell we have practice tomorrow. The game against France is in two days!" a coach yelled to us from the road.

"How did they forget about that?" I said laughing

"It must be because they were concentrating on the old mans health that they forgot about it." Jake said laughing

Then we went back up to Jake's room and sat by his fire place drinking hot chocolate together. He was so perfect… I found myself thinking more and more every minute I had with him that I was going to wake up any minute and have had none of it happen. But then when I don't it makes me even more happy to have him.

The next morning at practice Oliver was talking to us again so it was nice. It was a good practice and we even had Physical Training and didn't care. We had practice like this for the next two days and then it was the day of the game against France. I was walking threw Diagon alley that morning when I saw the cover of the Daily Prophet and just smiled. It had a picture of Jake tackling me and then us kissing in the snow and said _"New Romance Sparks for the English National Team Chasers"_ I so I picked up a copy and read it. "_Chasers Katherine Bell and Jacob McDermott have been seen all around London together acting as a couple. When we asked Captain and Miss Bell's ex-boyfriend Oliver Wood what he thought of the two he said "Katie and Jake are together and the whole team is happy for them and have been waiting for Jake to finally make a move since the two of the first came from their Wasps training." The two chasers have been what have made up the team for the Wasps and the National team. With them, Mr. Wood, and Seeker Mr. Andrew the English team has been unstoppable and we expect them to win the world cup in the next few years." _ Wait whoa…Oliver said he was happy for Jake and I….and yes it took me that much reading to comprehend it. I continued reading _"We asked a few people on the team but not many of them claimed to know the couple well enough to say anything about their relationship. Mica Owen, chaser, said that they commonly only hang out with each other or Oliver Wood. So we continued to ask Mr. Wood about the couple, "Jake and Katie_ _seem very much in love and I think they will be together for a very long time" said Oliver. When we asked about the effect on the team and their ability of playing Oliver said "There is no effect on the team they all seem to not really care what they do, and as for how well the two play from the last couple of practices I think their skills and teamwork is improving from their relationship". "They are both good friends of mine and I will always be there friend and be happy for them no matter what they are doing." He said when we asked him if it was hard for him to see them so happy together after he and Miss Bell's ruff relationship." _ I had a hard time believing that Oliver said all these good things about us. I put the paper back and noticed that it was time to start heading towards the pitch for the game.

I got to the locker room and Jake was waiting for me.

"Where have you been all morning?" He asked

"I went for a walk threw Diagon Alley" I said

"Oh, did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah it was nice" I said and he kissed me lightly.

After we got done changing Oliver gathered us all up to give on of his famous Oliver speeches, I humored Jake by saying it word for word before he would. He has had the same pre-game speech since the Gryffindor team. After the speech was over I told Jake to go ahead because I wanted to talk to Oliver and then when everyone was gone and Oliver was taking a last look at his plays I walked over to his little desk thing and just stood there with this big smile on my face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Oliver said with out looking up at me.

"I read the newspaper this morning" I said still smiling

"Oh" He said and looked up at me and then back down at his plays

"I'm proud of you" I said

"Why?" He said

"Because you had every opportunity to make my life hell for me and Jake but you were mature and said nice things about us" I said still smiling

"Everything I said I meant" He said and flipped over a piece of paper on his desk

"Really?" I said annoyingly

"Yeah" he said with a sigh

I leapt over and gave him a big hug and while hugging him I noticed a picture on his desk of he and I after we won the house cup and I was almost on his shoulders with a huge smile and his was even bigger and it looked like he was about to cry.

"I remember that day so well" I said pointing to the picture.

"Yeah…it's a day I wish that I could just go back and live again" he said smiling at the picture

"Yeah….you would think with all the witches and wizards in this world someone would have figured out how to do that" I said

"Well in a way they did" Oliver said looking back to his plays

"Yeah but you can only watch it…not relive it" I said

"I guess, but most people don't have days like that, that they would want to relive" He said looking at another piece of paper

"Yeah I suppose" I said

"See ya on the pitch" I said smiling and started walking away

"Thanks again Ollie" I said and then hopped to skip out the door of the locker room to the area that we always fly in from.

"What did you need to talk to him about?" Jake asked when I got to him

"Just a play that we used to do at Hogwarts and that if we need to that we should try today" I said

"What did he say?" Jake asked

"He didn't think we would need it but if we do then perhaps" I said

We went out and won the game. It was a fast game in the end, that's what I hate about quidditch…; it can either goes on forever or is over in a few seconds. After the game we all got together at Oliver's and watched some football and drank beers as a team, because we won the game and also because we were now on break for a few weeks. Jake and I were planning on going to my parents for Thanksgiving next week…yeah I know I'm British so I shouldn't celebrate Thanksgiving but my Mum was American so she always gets her side of the family to apparate over from the states for thanksgiving. It's not really thanksgiving though, it's just like all of my dad's muggle relatives get together with all of my mom's magical relatives and we eat a huge dinner. So Jake was going to come with me to meet my family and we were both really excited.

We decided to drive because we are weird and like doing muggle things and plus my dads muggle family members would find it weird if we just walked into the door. So we packed up all of our clothes into Jake's SUV and hit the road for my house at the border of Scotland.

It was snowing out and it was so beautiful, I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I started taking dorky pictures of Jake and me on my digital camera. There was that I loved that was the two of us with our heads together sticking our tongues out and you can see all of our luggage in the back see in England labeled trunks.

We listened to a bunch of CDs and sang together. I literally felt like I was in heaven and could never be happier. As well it felt like nothing could ruin this. But boy was I wrong about that last part. We got to these crossroads and stopped at the red light and were waiting there until the light turned green. When the light turned green we began to drive again and a speeding and out of control tractor trailer came flying down the road and crashed into the driver's side of Jake's car. We went spinning around and I looked over at Jake and he mouth the words 'I love you' to me and I said it back, then we must have flipped over at lest three times before I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital who knows how long after. There was no one that I could see near me but I also was having a hard time moving my head around.

"Honey are you awake?" I could hear my mom saying.

"Mom?" I said weakly

"Yes honey it's me" I could hear her crying

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"Nothing you just scared me…I thought we were going to loose you…now just try to get some rest" she said, I had so many more questions but I just felt so weak so I took her advice and fell asleep.

I woke up later and I felt stronger… I could move my neck now and my arms. I looked over and there was someone sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. It took me a couple of minutes but then I finally recognized the person.

"Oliver?" I said

"Katie…you're awake…" Oliver said…his face was full of tears

"What's wrong" I said concerned and he tried to speak but he ended up just crying harder

"Oliver! Oliver tell me what's wrong" I was starting to get a very good idea of why he was crying so much and I didn't want it to be the truth. It had to just be me being paranoid there was no way it was true.

"Oliver please just tell me what's wrong" I said in a winy tone and he still just gasped for air and cried more

"Oliver just tell me….where is Jake?" I asked and he looked me in the eyes and tried so hard to stop crying.

"K-Katie….J-Jake…..Jake….Jake…Jake's….Jake's dead" He said finally and I burst out into tears.

"No….no…NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T BE! HE JUST CAN'T BE!!!" I said in hysterics and Oliver started crying really hard again and had to leave the room. A nurse came running in to try to comfort me.

"Miss Bell…Miss BELL" The nurse was saying while I was still screaming and crying.

This went on for awhile and then I passed out from lack of air from screaming and crying so much.

I woke up later and I was still in shock. I didn't want to talk to anyone and apparently Oliver left because he couldn't face me again. The next day I was up and walking and allowed to leave but before hand the cops wanted to talk to me. That had to have been the hardest thing about leaving the hospital because they kept asking me if he had been drinking or all of these things about him and I was having a hard time breathing and then the icing to the cake was that they gave me all of the belongs that were in the car and on his person (his parents said to give them to me) and in his pocket he had a black box. Oliver left me a note with the black box that the cops gave me too. "_So a couple days ago Jake came up to me and asked to talk to me, I agreed to thinking he was going to yell at me for acting jealous of you but instead he asked me the hardest question I thought I would ever hear. He asked me if it would be alright if he asked you to marry him, he wanted my permission because he knew that I still had feelings for you and didn't want to ruin our friendship. I laughed half heartedly and told him that it was perfectly alright if he asked you to marry him and that I knew there was no way that you would say no. I even went as far as helping him pick out the ring, and then the newspaper asked my opinion and I told them. When you came in and were so happy that I had said those nice things in the paper I knew that no matter what I was going to be happy for you guys, because you were my best friends and I loved you both. I had even gone as far as being prepared to be the best man. And then I get the call from one of the coaches the other night to tell me that Jake was dead and I swear I have never cried more in my life. I rushed over to the hospital because I wanted to let you know that Jake really did love you more then anything and he had planned to spend his life with you. But then when you herd the news I couldn't stand to see you in anymore pain. I knew that I could never handle seeing you hear this news as well. I'll always be here for you if you want to talk about anything though, but I know you enough to know you're going to need to handle this on your own. Love, Oliver" _I was crying so hard that near the bottom of the letter you could barley read Oliver because my tears had smeared the ink. I open the black box to see the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen before in my life in it. I was sliver with a large stone and two smaller stones next to it. On the inside it said "_To the love of my life, I can't imagine life without you." _ I couldn't breath anymore I was crying so hard. I took out the ring and put it on my finger and then just bawled and curled into a little ball on the chair that I was sitting in and the cops just looked at me in shock.

All of the nurses were surrounding me in shock, I could hear some one of them saying that it was the saddest story that they have ever herd.

"Miss…miss do you think you can make it home okay?" One of the cops said.

"No…" I said softly

"Is there someone we can call to come get you?" Another cop said.

"Yeah…Alicia…my roommate" I said and they got her number from me.

I just sat there all curled up in a ball bawling the entire time I was waiting for Alicia to get there.

I must have looked completely pathetic because I was all curled up and had mine and Jake's luggage in big trunks that say England on them sitting next to me. But I never looked up to see how many people were staring but I could hear people constantly asking nurses if I was okay and then the nurses would explain and they would always answer with "how sad" or "that's horrible" or "poor thing". Finally Alicia showed up and came running over to me.

"Katie! I came as fast as I could! Are you okay?" She said trying to help me sit up. I just nodded answers and grabbed Jake's trunk and she grabbed mine and I walked out the door still bawling.

I was almost silent the entire car ride. I just sat there and stared out the window or at my ring. When we were almost home Alicia looked over and then gasped.

"Oh my god Katie did he give that to you?" she said noticing the ring

"He never got the chance to…he was going to ask me at my parents house" I said and started crying again and she looked sorry for asking because she felt bad making me cry.

We got home and there were reporters surrounding the building to our apartment. I got out of the car grabbed the trunk and Alicia grabbed the other one. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door preparing myself to listen to all of the reporters.

I walked and instantly there were like five of them right next to me.

"Miss Bell Miss Bell how are you taking the death of Mr. McDermott?" A couple of reporters were saying.

Others were saying things like "Miss Bell do you think that Mr. Wood is glad that you are single again?" or "Miss Bell is that and engagement ring on your finger?" Or "Miss Bell what do you think the team will be like with out Mr. McDermott?" I was taking pride in myself at not answering any of them but they just kept bothering me. Finally Alicia snapped and yelled at them.

"People! The love of her life just died! Give her a break for a bit!" She thought I was far enough into the building that I didn't hear her but I did.

I walked up into my room and put the trunk on my bed and fell onto my bed. I fell hitting my pillow on a cut on my head so I jumped up in pain but then settled back down into my bed not wanting to ever have to move from it again. It was strange, this was my house, this was my bed, but I had gotten so used to having my apartment in London that it felt weird to be here again. Alicia came in and put the other trunk on top of Jake's and looked at me and sighed.

"When you're ready to talk about it…I'll be here" She said and then closed the door for me.

I just laid there and cried for a good three hours and then finally stopped and got up thinking maybe talking to Alicia would help me a bit.

"You okay?" she asked once I got into the kitchen

"For now" I said

"So the ring?" She asked

"He had it in his pocket during the crash…Oliver left me this note" I said and pulled the note out of my back pocket of my jeans where I had put it and handed it to her. She read it and instantly began to cry and then stood up and gave me a hug.

"He was so perfect…everything was so perfect…." I said and I started bawling and she put my head on her shoulder and stroked my hair.

"Do you think you'll go to his funeral?" Alicia asked after I calmed down a bit. I hadn't even thought about that. The proof that he was gone, the seal on the envelope….

"I guess I have to…when is it?" I said

"It's in a week…it's going to be a national funeral since he was on the national team…the Prime Minster is supposed to come." She said and I smiled…at lest he will get the recognition that he deserves.

"Do you think that you can have two true loves?" I asked her after awhile

"I think you always have" Alicia said.

She looked at me seriously but I didn't really feel like thinking too hard into what she had said.

I walked into my room and began to go threw my things. I found my camera…it survived the crash…and the pictures were still on it. I plugged it into my computer and printed out my pictures. There was one where Jake was driving but he looked over at me with his amazing smile, and one that I took just of his eyes, then the one of the two of us, then he took a couple of me, and then there was one of us kissing. I printed them all out and stuck them all over my walls and then dug threw Jake's trunk and found this shirt that was his favorite shirt that was black with the Wasps crest on the left corner of the shirt and had his last name on the back. I also found the shirt that I stole from him the morning that we went out to play out in the snow. They still smelled like him. It seemed imposable that he was gone. If I could see him and I could smell him how could he be gone. I hugged the shirts and curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

On Tuesday I went back to London. I packed all of my things and the things of Jake that I would probably carry around for the rest of my life. I got to the apartment buildings of the team and I looked over to see a huge snow man in the park next to the building. I tried really hard not to cry. I walked into my room and then started to cry because I looked over to the window in my lounge and could swear I could see Jake looking out the window with no shirt on.

"How are you doing?" I herd a voice say from behind me. I turned around and Oliver was standing in the doorway.

"Not so well" I said honestly

"I wouldn't expect you to be" He said and held his arms out for a hug and I walked into them.

"There is still a lot of his stuff in his room…do you want to go threw it?" Oliver said.

"Maybe another day…for now…can we just leave it how it is?" I asked

"Yeah….we can leave it like that forever if you want" he said

"Are you going to the funeral?" I asked

"I don't know yet" He said with a heavy sigh

"Will you…?" I asked I need someone who knew him as well as I did to be there to help me stay sane.

"If you want me to" he said rushing his hand threw his hair

"I would like you to….but you don't have to" I said

"I will…do you want me to come get you before I leave for it tomorrow?" he said

"Yeah…" I said

"Oliver…." I said as he was leaving my room.

"Yeah?" he said

"Thanks…for everything…for your help with him before…and for being here for me now…" I said and he tried to smile but failed and then walked out the door and down the hallway.

I went into my bedroom but it was full of memories so I went to my couch but I thought I could see him there too. So I sat in the middle of my floor and feel asleep.

The next morning I got up at five…and cried… then I got the dress that I got for the funeral. It was knee length with spaghetti straps and was black with a scarlet rim on the bottom. I did my hair up…like I did when I went to the club when we first kissed. And then there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it and Oliver was there in nice black pants with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his mid arm and his England tie, which was blue with the three lions crest on the bottom.

I brought the picture of us in the car with me…I decided I wanted to put one in his coffin…no real reason for it except for the loss of my sanity perhaps.

Oliver gave me a hug and we headed to the funeral. It was amazing how many people were there. His mom gave me a big hug and cried when she saw me wearing the ring. I talked to her for awhile and then she said that she was going to go pay her respects and walked up towards the coffin, Oliver asked if I wanted to go up yet and I said no…I wanted to avoid it as long as I could so that I could pretend that he was still alive…if I hadn't seen the body yet then there was no proof and I could believe what I wanted to.

Finally Oliver convinced me to go up. I agreed and walked up. As soon as I saw him there I burst out into tears. I put my picture in there and just stood there staring at him…Oliver got me up here but now he was never going to get me to go.

I was crying and staring at him…his eyes were closed….no one would ever get to see his beautiful eyes ever again. Strangely he looked like he was smiling. I wondered if the people who had prepared his body had done that or if he had died that way. I had a sudden flash back to spinning around and looking over to see him tell me that he loved me…did he know he was going to die…was he dying when he said that…

"Ollie?" I said softly

"Hmm" he said…he had been standing behind me waiting for me the whole time.

"Did he die at the scene?" I asked

"…yeah" Oliver said

"Do you think he died happy?" I asked

"I would think so" Oliver said

We walked over and sat down and a couple of reporters came over and asked me if it was okay if they asked me some questions. If they were nice enough about it I agreed and answered a few questions each. Then it was time to go to the funeral, it was at the pitch. They put a charm over the top of it so that it wasn't snowing on us and set up seats so that everyone could fit. In the front of all of the chairs was the coffin with pictures surrounding it of him playing quidditch at his school, and a lot of he and I…and his uniform for the Wasps and England were up there along with his broom. There were also red, white, yellow, and black flowers everywhere…to represent the teams he played with. All of this stuff was said to be giving to me at the end of the service…I convinced them to put his broom and uniforms in the coffin with him. I guess I was starting to wonder about the after life and like how the Egyptians thought that what ever they had with them in their tombs that they would have in the after life…. After awhile Jon came over and started talking to me.

"Hey there Kates" He said once he saw me.

"Jon! I haven't seen you in ages it feels!" I said with a half smile.

"Yeah…how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm okay for now" I said

"Yeah…you'll make it Kates…you're a strong one" he said and gave me a big hug and then went to go sit down.

"It's funny…I keep forgetting that I'm going to have to go back and play quidditch again with out him" I said

"I don't know if I remember how to play without him" I continued almost laughing

"If you don't want to come back you don't have to" Oliver said

"No…Jake would want me to keep playing….I'll be back for the next practice…" I said

"It's tomorrow…" Oliver said seriously…I don't know if I've ever seen him this serious

"Good…less time for me to wallow in self pity" I said and Oliver just looked over at me like I was crazy. I probably was…

"Alright then" he said and then looked back up towards the front of the service.

"Katie! How are you doing?!" Angelina and Alicia said as they got to where we were sitting

"I'm okay for now" I said with the best fake smile I could make…I had been practicing it all day.

"Kates?" I herd a voice say from behind me and I saw Alicia and Angelina freeze. I turned around to see Fred and George standing behind me.

"Fred, George, what are you guys doing here?!" I said

"We read about it in the papers and thought we should come to make sure you're alright" Fred said

"Oliver" They both said and nodded their heads towards him and he smiled…kind of and nodded back.

The service started and Fred and George sat down next to Oliver. We were in the front row. Jake's mom made a speech and I told her to speak for me to because there was no way I would be able to say anything if front of all of these people…she convinced me after she was done though to get up and say something.

"I don't know how much I'll be able to say before I start crying so much that I can't be understood but I'll give it my best shot" I started off my speech

"I met Jake after I got traded teams…it was a very hard time for me….and he helped me a lot…in the beginning of our relationship I could always count on Jake to help me with my problems…. If I have a strange reason for wanting to win a game he listened and tried his hardest to make sure I won the game…when I got selected to be on the national team…it wasn't until after I knew that Jake was coming too that I got excited about it… he was an amazing person to be around…every morning I looked forward to going to practice and practice while the whole time singing and dancing to some completely random song that would pop into our heads… he was the only other person I knew that played quidditch and though of it in terms of football…I loved Jacob McDermott….my life will never be the same again with out him….and would be so completely different if I had never met him…" and I started bawling and was done. I sat back down and everyone was bawling…even the twins who barely knew Jake other then playing quidditch against him and my quick introduction at the after dinner. The rest of the funeral I was crying and only half listening to what people were saying. Oliver went up…and made one of his Oliver speeches….I started laughing and then started bawling because I remembered when before the game against France I was cracking Jake up because I was predicting everything that Oliver was about to say. It's strange that that was only a few weeks ago….it feels like years ago now…it feels like it's been years with out him….I missed him so much.

After the funeral some of the people that were closer to Jake went and watched them put the coffin in the grave and start to cover it. I stood there longer then anyone else…Oliver waited for me in the car. I just stood there and stared at the grave marker that read.

_Jacob Robert McDermott_

_May 2, 1979- November 23, 2002_

_Friend, Family, Fiancée, Football, and Fquidditch_

_- The five most important Fs he always said_

I stared at the third word for possibly two hours…the diggers were worried that I had died standing up…when they asked me I said that I wished I had.

* * *

**Yeah so I told you it was sad...and if you didn't find any of that sad something is really wrong with you! But yeah I said up there that this was my hardest chapter to write and it's because for like two hours I had to ****convince**** myself that it would mess up the story plan if Jake didn't die. I really hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! WOOO! Well... this one is kind of boring... and I've been writing it in bit over the last couple of months or whatever and well I don't really know if it makes since because honestly I didn't read over it. SO if something is wrong with it tell me...and I'm sorry. But if not and its the most awesomest chapter you've ever read in your life then sweet I'm glad to now be part of you life! So read...enjoy and review if you want to! Oh and sorry for the randomness I'm really over tired and hyper.**

* * *

A month had pasted by and I was no different. I lived life like I wasn't alive anymore and I was even starting to loose all of my friends because "I wasn't fun anymore". I couldn't sleep anymore because every time I tried I would always wake up screaming because I had relived the car accident. Sometimes it would even be a normal dream…ones I thought were happy. Like this one I had were Jake and I were playing Quidditch with Oliver and I looked over at Jake and I saw a bright light rushing towards him….just like it did when the truck was coming…I would always wake up screaming. I ended up moving into my England team flat because I felt bad waking Alicia up every night. It was harder to stay there though because there were more memories. I ended up taking time off from work because every time I would try to play I would either start crying and it would mess up my vision and the quaffle would knock into me and send me to the ground, or I would just float there and no one would even bother passing me the ball. We even lost our first match against France…Oliver was furious. His temper has been really bad lately…and I have gotten to the point where I can't tell if he is drunk still or just still angry….because it's normally one of the two. 

One day Oliver called me aside and calmly told me that he thought I should take some time off. I wanted to fight him so badly about it…I wanted to play…I loved playing….but I kept forgetting that. I was to dead to fight it, so I just agreed and left the field. He came by my flat later that night…and was surprisingly sober and not angry.

"You know that I took you off the squad for your own good right?" He said

"Yeah….I need a break….I'm not helping anything….I'm probably just making it worse" I said

"Yeah….you kind of are…." He said and rustled with his hair.

"How are you doing these days?" He asked after awhile, he had a hard time talking to me about the whole situation because it was hard enough for him to think about it…for more then one reason I'm sure.

"Okay…I guess" I said

"You're a horrible liar…got any alcohol in here?" He said looking towards my kitchen.

"No and you're really becoming a drunkard you know" I said putting my hand on his shoulder so that he would look me in the eyes…He doesn't do that very often anymore.

"…..that doesn't concern you" he said simply and sighed

"Well it does….and I'm sure the managers have noticed as well" I said

"They have…" He said with a sigh and stretched his arms out. I looked past him towards my window in my sitting area…and I saw him again. Sometimes I think I'm going insane…he isn't there…and if he was I could talk to him…if only he had become a ghost….it would be so much easier to be able to talk to him right now…it hurts to think of his name. I started to grip at my ring.

"Thinking of him?" Oliver asked after rubbing his hand on his face and pointing to my right hand gripping my left ring finger.

"More or less just going insane" I said still not taking my eyes off of my windows…even though the figure was no longer standing there,

"Maybe you should try going back to live with Alicia" Oliver suggested…who knows if it was just to get me out of his mind as well for awhile.

"I can't do that" I said a bit too quickly

"Why not" Oliver said looking at me curiously

"Because I wake her up at night" I said and Oliver's look just became more confused

"I scream in my sleep…it worries her…and I don't want her to bother worrying about me" I said simply and then sat down at my breakfast bar.

"Why do you scream?" he asked walking over to sit next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Because I dream of him…and the night…." I said and my eyes began to water and so he put his arm on my shoulder to signify that he understood and I didn't need to try to complete my sentence. There was no way I would have been able to.

I started crying anyways, and Oliver put my head on his shoulder…this was a common stance for us.

That night I had a dream…about Hogwarts…and how when I used to get upset…about silly things like loosing a quidditch meet, or when Fred and George got kicked off the team…things that seemed so pointless now, I would go out and sit on this hill next to a giant tree that looked over the Black lake and parts of the Dark Forest. I would sit out there for hours at a time. Once I even fell asleep out there. It was cute because Oliver brought a blanket out for me and sat next to me the whole night to make sure that nothing would happen to me, for he was well aware that I would have been furious at him if he had carried me back to my bed. Of course he killed it by reminding me I had dawn practice as soon as I woke up. In my dream I pictured myself just sitting there staring off into nothing as I had done so many times before.

When I woke up the next morning I knew exactly what I needed to do. I was going to go back to Hogwarts. It's exactly what I needed….because I didn't know Jake when I went to Hogwarts. So logically nothing there would remind me of him…and maybe I could get back to normal.

I packed my trunk and left Oliver a note on his door and headed to Hogsmade. Suddenly I was standing in front of a familiar sight…Zonkos Joke Shop. I took a deep breath and walked up the long road back to the castle. It's strange…I almost died on this path…and yet it was more comforting here then anywhere I had been in awhile. When I saw the castle I couldn't help but burst into tears. I was having the hardest time in the world deciding if they were tears of sadness or tears of joy. I walked into the front doors and Flitch was instantly by my side. I was wearing sunglasses and a scarf over my face so that no one in Hogsmade would recognize me. Apparently it worked on Flitch as well because he had no idea it was me, and trust me, I was not a face that he could forget.

"Good afternoon miss. Can I help you?" I herd a voice say from the stairs. I looked up to see Professor Flitwick at the stairs. I decided to play along.

"Um yes I was wondering if you could please direct me to Headmaster McGonagall's office." It was way too weird to call her that.

"Oh yes of course, please follow me" Flitwick said and then winked at me as a few kids walked by me…obviously he knew that it was me but knew that I was also trying to hide.

I followed him up the familiar stairs, through the familiar corridors, up more familiar stairs and then to the familiar statue in the wall. It was very strange to be standing there to see McGonagall….and not be feeling like I was going to get in trouble. I stepped in the statue and Flitwick said the password and the stairs started to appear.

"It's nice to see you're doing well Miss Bell" Flitwick said with a smile and then walked away.

It's funny but I almost forgot that was my name. I had gotten do used to calling myself Mrs. McDermott in my head that I had forgotten that it never changed.

I almost thought about getting it changed just because…at lest to like Bell-McDermott and then if I ever got married that I would just add their name onto the end… like Bell-McDermott-Smith or something…and it would be the longest name on a jersey ever. But well worth it…maybe I will. Suddenly I realized that I was at the top of the stairs facing the oh-to-familiar lion door knockers.

I knocked on the door and it instantly opened.

"I saw you coming…we had Remus Lupin make these security devices that tell us everyone in the building" She said at my shocked expression. She pointed to a large piece of paper on the wall. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it because it looked identical to a map that Fred and George had up until my fourth year. It was humorous because they used to get in large amounts of trouble with the maps and now here we were using them to keep the school safe.

"So how are you dear?" She asked offering me the chair in front of her desk.

"Not so well honestly" I knew there was no point to be lying to her.

"So what brings you here?" She asked sitting down behind Dumble…. her desk.

"A need for a sanctuary, I was wondering if you would mind if I hung out here for awhile…at lest until I get my head steady again" I said calmly and played with my hands a bit.

"What made you decide to come here?" She asked

"Well I have always been able to think here…and it's the place I have left that doesn't remind me of him…even my own mother reminds me of him because she was the first person I saw when I woke up at the hospital." I said and looked past her nothing

"If it's not to bold to ask…." She said and walked over to pick up my left hand

"Was that from him?" she then said cautiously.

"Yes" I said and smiled halfway trying to hold back the tears.

"In the strangest way it's almost fate that you've come here….Madame Hooch has recently decided to retire and we were looking for fight teacher…perhaps you wouldn't mind filling in for her for awhile…at lest until your better. Then you can leave and we will find another teacher." McGonagall said

"Indeed it is a strange fate" I said smiling

"Do you accept the job?" she asked. I honestly had to think about it for a bit. The whole reason I was here was to get away from everything that reminded me of him…quidditch was something that definitely reminded me of him. I had always wanted to teach quidditch here though…so it shouldn't be something I should pass up, and who knows maybe if I keep myself busy I'll get better faster.

"I'll do it" I said with a smile and she returned the smile

"Fantastic, I will show you to you're room and office then" She said and held out a smiling hand to help me out of my chair.

I got out of my chair and followed her threw the hallway and up a lot of stairs to a room at the top of a tower somewhat near the Gryffindor tower. It was a circular room with another door on the other side and empty walls.

"You can decorate it however you please" She said

"It's good that way it is for now" I said and she smiled

"I'll have a schedule for you at dinner…and I'll introduce you to the students as well" She said and started to go out the door.

"It's nice to see you Katherine" She said and walked away.

It was weird to hear her call me by my first name because it happened only rarely when I was a student. I walked down and sat at my spot and I saw the students all around me looking at me. They knew me…and not like they used to, where I had herbology with them or played quidditch against them. These kids knew ME they knew the famous me….they knew my story…they knew why I would be sad….and every single one of them was debating on asking me for my autograph. Luckily none of them asked. I sat in my spot for a good amount of time. Then at dinner time I got up and walked to the Great Hall. This all was so weird.

I walked into the great hall and out of habit began to walk to where I sat every meal with Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver when he was in school. It made me laugh, one because I have been here for a couple of hours after about six years I was right back into the habit, and secondly because I pictured Oliver sitting with us, and how happy he was, and how not drunk he was. I had sadly forgotten about that Oliver. I also had forgotten about Lee…I hadn't talked to him in years; he got married and moved to Germany with his muggle wife so we haven't seen much of him.

I walked up to the Staff table at the front of the Great hall and looked for what would appear to be my seat. Shortly after I got there McGonagall found me and showed me a seat next to a skinny witch who was now teaching Transfiguration. I sat down and looked off to all of the students sitting at their tables. I looked over to where Fred, George, Oliver, Alicia, and Angelina used to sit every day. I even sat there by myself after they had graduated.

I was day dreaming and staring off towards the table when I noticed that all of the students were really quiet and McGonagall was talking, then I realized that she was introducing me. I smiled and stood up and people clapped. All of the staff that was still left from when I went to school here looked over and smiled at me and I smiled back and sat back down. The dinner started and I just kind of played with my food. I can't remember the last time that the really ate something more then like two bites. I was getting skinner then I was when Oliver was worried about me…I wonder how he is doing right now. I should get someone to check the Prophet for me ever morning to make sure that he hasn't done something stupid.

"How have you been dear?" Professor Flitwick asked me. I hadn't noticed but he had sat down on the other side of me.

"I'm okay for the moment" I said and tried to smile

"How has Oliver been?" He asked its funny how much people can now about your troubles when it's in the newspaper everyday.

"He's been handling it in his own ways" I said and my smile disappeared a little.

"I am really sorry for your loss" he said and attempted to put his hand on my shoulder but only reaching my elbow. I smiled back at him…or at lest tried to.

After dinner was over I went up into my room and fell on to my bed trying to sleep. It was a lot easier then I had thought it would be because before I knew it I was standing in a quidditch pitch. I was prepared for it to be a sad dream before I noticed that there was something very different about this dream…Jake wasn't in it. It was more of a memory then a dream because I could see myself, Oliver, Fred, and George flying above me. Fred, George and I were dancing around and singing some song and Oliver was getting mad because we were supposed to be practicing some new play that he made. I looked so happy. I had forgotten about these times….it was starting to feel like I've just always been depressed. I wonder if Oliver and I would ever be like this again…

I woke up the next morning at like dawn and got dressed and ready for my first day as a teacher at Hogwarts. I walked down to Breakfast and ate quickly so I could get down to the pitch before anyone else. I now know what its like to be Oliver in Hogwarts I thought and laughed.

I walked down to the pitch and as soon as I got into it I smiled and ran to the middle and lay down. I had a manic smile a crossed my face and for the first time in what feels like years I felt happy. I stood back up and I could see some first year student walking on to the pitch.

I walked over to them and they all grabbed some brooms and put them down next to them at their sides. I walked up to them and put my hands behind my back.

"Good morning class. Because I have no idea where you are in your lessons we are just going to start over from the beginning. Now I need you to show me that you can get your brooms up" I was having a blast teaching. These kids were a lot farther then I had thought though. Most of them were bugging me that they wanted to play quidditch. There was one kid who was continuously wanting to play and his two friends that would back him up because they wanted to play beater. I fought with them to get threw their lesson first and then I realized something. The first kid look exactly like Oliver did in his first year…except this kid wasn't Scottish and had brown eyes, but this kid could play a young Oliver in a movie if they ever made one about him. Then while I was noticing this I looked over at his friends…they were twins…with auburn hair. I had like my own little Oliver, Fred and George. I wanted to take a picture of them and send it to Oliver.

Finally I caved and set up a quidditch game. It was really funny to watch a bunch of little kids that can barely fly trying to play quidditch. I was flying all over below this one girl waiting for her to fall off so that I could catch her.

The classes were fun. I hadn't expected to be teaching when I was planning on coming here, but it worked out more perfectly then I could have planned. I was happy here but at the same time felt empty…and not because I didn't have Jake…but because Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Oliver weren't here.

One morning McGonagall came running over to me with the Prophet in her hands. I had told her to keep an eye out for things I would want to know because most of the paper was about me so I didn't ever want to read it anymore. So she came over took a few pages out and handed me the paper.

"I took out everything about you" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" I laughed and took the paper.

I started to read the paper and saw on the front page exactly why she had given me this one.

_Spring will come, but will England be sprung?_ Read the headline. I started to read the story and it was about a game last night against Sweden and of course Oliver was drunk during the game. He messed up and let every quaffle go in and then flipped out on Andrew for catching the snitch to soon in front of …well the world. They lost the game and the managers were furious at Oliver. They made him take time off from the team and are giving him a month to be alcohol free before they take him off the team for good and make him go to alcoholics meetings. The next game for England is in March and if they don't win that game then they'll not even qualify for the World Cup.

I honestly laughed out loud when I read it. Flitwick came and sat down with his newspaper and looked over at my strangely while I was laughing at the newspaper.

"Did you read the story about Oliver?" Flitwick asked me.

"I'm reading it right now" I said and he looked at me confused.

"It's horrible isn't it…I never would have thought of Oliver to be a drunk." He said in a concerned tone.

Leave it to Oliver to go from 'Oliver Wood famous quidditch player' to 'Oliver Wood…oh yeah that drunk guy'

I played with my breakfast a bit but didn't eat much. Damn you Wood…keeping from me from eating because now I'm all worried and what not.

"He really was a good student when he was here, never worried about anything other then quidditch. He was particularly good at Charms as well." I herd Flitwick telling one of the other newer professors that I didn't know.

"All I know is that if he keeps up like this England won't have a chance once the cup comes up!" The professor said firmly. He was an older plump man with gray balding hair. I saw him look over at me and then lean closer to Flitwick.

"With McDermott gone and Bell along with him, if we lose Wood there won't be any of the team left" The man tried to whisper as best as he could but I could still hear what he was saying.

I gave it some time and then walked away from the table so that he didn't' realize that I had herd what he had said.

Then I went out and sat in the middle of the pitch. Well I was sitting at first and it slowly turned into my on my side in a ball bawling.

This wasn't working as planned. I was lonelier then I ever had been in my life. I thought my seventh year was bad but at lest I had some other friends there that I could talk to…here now everyone seemed centuries younger then me…or older.

"You look like Wood after we'd loose a game" I herd a familiar voice. I didn't want to turn around be I was certain that it was an illusion. Then suddenly two red blobs blocked out my sun.

"Wow…my imagination is right on it…it even thought to block out the sun" I said

"Kates….get up" George said pulling me up onto my feet and I just looked at the two images waiting for them to disappear before I went up to the hospital wing but they weren't leaving.

"Katie you're not imagining us" Fred said

"We're really here" George said

"We were checking in on the store in Hogsmade and herd you were here" Fred said

I just stared at them blankly.

"What will it take to get you to realize that we are here" George said

"I have no idea…I've gone completely insane…so I'm not sure if there is a reality anymore" I said

"Well we did tell you that we would be here for Christmas" Fred said

"And it is the middle of December" George said

"Is it really?!" I said shocked

"Yeah…" Fred said

"What's the date?" I asked

"Um the 23" George said

I just stared at him…and then the tears came. How the hell had it been a month since Jake died! And the most confusing part is that it had felt like it have been years and forever that I had been with out him….but I kept telling myself that it had only been a few days or a few weeks not a month…exactly.

I fell back onto the ground crying again and Fred and George just stared at each other.

"Kates what's wrong" Fred asked cautiously

I was still crying.

"Maybe she was right and really did go insane" George said

"Great now even my hallucinations think I'm insane" I said and tried to stop crying and stand up

"It's been a month….already a month…and only a month…" come to think of it I was wondering what had happened to all of the students

"How long have you been like this?" Fred asked

"Not long…I haven't been talking to anyone" I said honestly

"Wow…I never thought I'd see the day when Katie Bell wouldn't have anything to say" George said and I laughed

"Wow…." I said

"What?" They both said

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in a month" I said trying to smile

"Well then it's good we are here!" George said with one of his famous proud smiles

"Remember that one time we made paint cover you and Oliver on those hoops" Fred said laughing and pointing to the goal hoops on the other side of the pitch

"Yep" I laughed and remembered a certain quidditch game that happened not to long ago…and then I smiled and cried a bit

"And the time we put saran wrap in the wholes so that Oliver would either run into it or the quaffle would go in and bounce out" George said and I laughed and remembered Oliver flying into a clear force in the highest hoop like a fly on a car window.

"That must have been some really strong wrap" I said laughing

"Magically enhanced" George said proudly

"I'm glad you guys are here" I said and hugged George and then Fred

"We figured you would be" Fred said with an overly seductive wink

I laughed and hit him in the shoulder.

"So are you going home for the holidays?" Fred asked

"Yeah… McGonagall said she had a new teacher coming after Christmas…so I'm going home for good any day now" I said.

"Oh good…you can go back with us…so that it will be awkward for all of us instead of just Fred and I" George said

"Sounds like a deal" I laughed and we all walked back to my room to go pack.

We were walking threw the halls when McGonagall saw us.

"Oh Katie I'm glad I found you…the new teacher is here to replace you so you are free to go unless you don't want to…Oh Mr. Weasley…and Mr. Weasley… when did you get here?" She said as she got to us in the hall

"Just a bit earlier" George said

"Came to convince Katie to come back home for Christmas" Fred added

"And I'm going to" I said and smiled at her

"Well good…you were starting to worry me… It's not like you to be so quite and motionless" She laughed and patted me on the head…I would have normally complained but I decided that I had grown up so I wouldn't say anything.

"Well…not all the way back are we now" McGonagall laughed

"No…that's just maturity" I laughed and she smiled

"Maturity…what's that" George said and we all laughed and then McGonagall gave me a big hug and continued on down the corridor.

"Wow…this room just screams happiness and joy" Fred said sarcastically as we entered my black room.

"Yeah well I never thought to decorate" I said

I packed up my stuff and we were off to probably the most awkward Christmas ever.

I called Alicia on my way…and she was shocked to hear my voice… I told her I was coming home and she was ecstatic but then I told her who my travel partners were. At first she was mad or sad but then she realized that they were probably the reason for my return and so she put on her best fake happy voice and said that they were welcome to stay at our flat…George was iffy at first but then became award of the fact that they didn't have anywhere to live for the next month so he agreed.

Then Alicia decided that we should have a Christmas party now that everyone was going to be here… and when could invite Oliver and Angelina.

"So this will be interesting…everyone will be extremely awkward, Oliver will be drunk, and I'll probably end up bursting into tears." I said to Fred and George as we were walking down the street toward my flat.

"When's the party going to be?" Fred asked

"In a few days I suppose" I said

We walked into the door and with in -.2 seconds Alicia was on top of me giving me a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you back!" Alicia said mid hug

"I was getting so worried about you" She continued saying after she was no longer attached to me.

"I suppose I'm still insane but …. These guys showing up did help" I said pointing to Fred and George

"Oh of course! You guys can throw your stuff anywhere and make yourself at home" Alicia said as she went towards our closet to get what I assumed would be sheets.

"She reminds me of my mother" I said laughing to George and Fred. They both laughed awkwardly

Alicia came back and handed Fred the sheets and then just smiled and bopped up and down on her toes a bit.

"Well this is awkward…so I'm going to go unpack and go to bed…who knows maybe I'll actually sleep tonight" I said excitedly and then walked towards my room.

I was in my room maybe five minutes before I herd Alicia's fake laugh and the door opened to reveal her walking into my room as music began to blast in the living room.

"So this is uncomfortable…" Alicia said sitting down on my bed

"But I really am so thrilled that you're back home" she continued

"Yeah… I'm glad I'm back with you guys again too" I said thinking about it for a bit

"It was weird… at Hogwarts I found myself missing you lot more then I was missing Jake" I said not believing I had just said that out loud.

"Well you have a lot of memories with us there that I know you never wanted to let go" She said

"What makes you know it?" I asked

"Because I can hear you crying when you stay up late to watch the slides and go threw pictures." She said with a half smile and I was silent

"I think we all miss those times though" She said with a sigh and looked towards the door

"I think he misses you too" I said with a smirk and she turned to glare at me

"If you even think I'm going to get back with him after he just up and abandoned me you are very mistaking!" Alicia almost screamed.

"Well I am insane but I still know that you two will end up together in the end" I said

"Yeah I assume you've herd about Oliver?" Alicia said

"Random change of topic"

"Good…but not really"

I just stared at her for a bit

"Yeah… I've herd…but I knew before I left"

"I called him about the party…he just wanted to know if there will be beer" she sighed

"And"

"I told him yes" she laughed

"And will there be?" I asked

"Of course not… but he won't know that until we get him here and lock the door will he" She smiled evilly

"You devious little thing" I laughed

"Well I'm going to go to bed" She said and hopped up off of mine

"Alright" I said and folded over the sheet on my bed

"So you're doing alright now?" She asked

"Yeah….I guess I might just make it out of this some what okay" I said and smiled a bit

She gave a big hug and walked towards her room.

I turned off my light and then snuggled into my bed and the music stopped.

"Night Alicia" I yelled because our walls were paper thin and it was once tradition when we first moved in

"Night Katie" She yelled back

"Night Katie" I herd one of the boys yell

"Night George" I yelled

"That was Fred but I say goodnight too" George yelled

"Oh well goodnight Fred" I yelled

"Goodnight Fred and George!" I herd Alicia yell

"Night Alicia" They both yelled but not so much in unison.

I laughed and then rolled over in my bed and everything grew quieter. I was happy to be home… and most importantly…I remembered what it was like to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys guys, hey look it's another chapter in the same week! It's amazing I know! I got snowed in all weekend pretty much so I sat at home and wrote and got a whole chapter done. And it's really big to! It's like my second longest chapter ever. The sad part is that I couldn't even think of how to spilt it in to two different chapters. And this is a record chapter because I have never gotten to a chapter 8 on anything I've ever written before...because I normal just stop or start writing something different. So I hope you like it!**

It was guaranteed that the next few days were going to be some of the more awkward situations that the four of us have put each other in. I mean what's not to be awkward? I've gone insane at the lose of the love of my life, while the only one who ever knew him really hated him is drunk all the time now so he wasn't one to have the best conversation with. George is still in love with Alicia and is regretting that he ever left her, while Alicia is still in love with George but is furious with him for leaving her. Then there's Fred and Angelina who are madly in love and have been for what feels like forever but they are convinced that we don't know that they are so they always just stand near each other and blush a lot. It's utterly annoying honestly….though everything seems to annoy me anymore.

"Morning Kates" George said as I walked into the main room from mine.

"Where's Alicia?" I asked

"At work" He answered

"Oh yeah… jobs… well where's Fred?"

"Visiting our brother Bill….he lives near by"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I can't stand being near Fleur for more then a few minutes anymore… plus we didn't know if it was okay to leave you on you own yet" George said quietly at the end.

"Oh I would have been fine"

"So you say…but then we come home and you're curled up in a ball on the couch"

"That sounds fine to me"

"Exactly…how are you doing these days?"

"I'm improving I think…I'm past the horribly sad part and into the just mad at the whole world part"

"Oh…well it's a good thing I'm not part of the world" George said with a smile

"I suppose that's why I can never be mad at me" I laughed

"No that's because you secretly fancy me and don't know how to tell me"

"Oh is that it…" I said laughing at him

"It's funny how it feels like you've never left me" I added

"Yeah…if I could go back in time I would have never left anyone" he said in a very serious tone

"By the way…what ever happened to you being on the Irish Team?"

"Ha….it was a publicity thing for a bit but of course I'm not really Irish so I wasn't going to go too far and I decided that we needed to come back here so I quit"

"Interesting"

"Want to go for a walk…it's a beautiful day out"

"A beautiful day in December?"

"I said beautiful not warm"

"They mean the same to me" I smiled

"Well go get your coat on and lets go" George said pushing me back towards my door.

I got my coat and George and I started out the door. It was freezing but George seemed to love it.

"How are you so happy about being so cold?" I yelled as he was twirling around in the snow

"I don't know. Suppose I've always just liked the cold"

"You're crazy!"

"This coming from a girl who is convinced that she is"

"Right…this just makes you pathetic because if a crazy person calls you crazy then you're like super duper crazy"

"Oh wow" he said laughing at me and then threw a snowball which hit me in the shoulder. At this point I wasn't really affected by it because I had my hood up and almost completely covering my face as well as my scarf around my mouth and nose so that pretty much you could only see my eyes and I was standing in the universal 'I'm cold' stance.

"So what ever happened to you and Oliver?" George asked out of the blue as we were walking through a park

"What?" I wasn't expecting a question like that. Honestly I had completely forgotten that Oliver and I ever went out.

"You and Oliver…why did you two break up?" he repeated

"I have no idea honestly…we just started fighting all the time and got sick of each other" I said and stared off into the distance thinking about that whole experience for a bit.

"Strange" He said and looked off into the distance as well and kicked a pile of snow

"What is?" I said looking back at him

"I don't know… I always just pictured you and Oliver being together in the end" he said looking back at me

"Just like everyone else thought you and Alicia would end up together and well that obviously isn't happening either" I shouted back in an angry tone and it seemed to offend him

"Sorry….I don't know why that bothered me so much" I said after a bit of silence and George smiled

"Its okay" He said still smiling for whatever reason

"Do you think Alicia will ever forgive me?" George said looking over to me

"I think you won't have to try as hard as you think" I said in my Katie the Wise voice and he plastered a humongous smile on his face.

"Do you think that you'll ever give Oliver another chance?" He said after a few feet of walking

"I look at Oliver as sort of a been there done that kind of thing" I said looking up to him and he was smiling and giggling

"Oh not like that!" I said and then laughed as well

Suddenly I noticed that my surrounding seemed familiar. We were walking down a road to a small park a few feet away. It was just a small patch of grass with a few benches and what not. I instantly recognized it. I played football there once…which means one thing.

"That's the building that Jake lived in" I said pointing to it and stopping to look at it

"Really?" George said in shock

"Yep…" I said and just took a deep breath and looked at it some more

"Ya okay?" He asked

"…..I will be" I said and smiled as a tear slowly came out of my one eye

"Ready to keep walking yet?" He asked

"Yeah…." I said and started to walk again. He gave me a big hug from the side and patted me on the top of my head.

We walked awhile more before either one of us talked.

"He seemed like a cool guy" George said first

"Yeah…he was" I said and thought about the last word

It was silent some more when suddenly a snowball appeared out of nowhere and hit me in the back. I herd George start cracking up and I swirled around to see a bit of red in the distance behind me.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" I shouted and bent over to make a huge snowball and throw it back. Of course this started a huge snowball fight in the middle of the sidewalk

After we stopped I was freezing so I started to look around for a cute shop to go into and warm up when I noticed that we were right down the street from Alicia's coffee shop.

We walked into Alicia's shop and it was instant awkwardness started because Angelina was in there too.

"It's so cold out!" I complained to Alicia

"I shocked that you're out" Alicia said

"It's not by my choice of course" I said and glared at George who in turn smiled goofily at Alicia

"Well it's good you're all here! The party is going to be tonight and so we were just about to leave and go clean up the flat. Oh and Oliver is bringing a new girlfriend" Alicia said

"Oh…well that's weird. But cool, I hope she's a cool person" I said and I saw George looking at me funny out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked

"Oh Nothing" He said and still stood there smiling with his hands in his front pockets and I glared at him thinking it might make him crack.

"Anyways… shall we head home" Alicia said putting up the last chair in the shop and grabbing her keys and coat. Fred and Angelina were already waiting by the door smiling and blushing at each other. I swear sometimes it like they didn't know each other for seven years before they feel in love. I mean really they went to the Yule Ball together and they act like it's a big secret that they like each other.

We walked out the door and all apparated into an alley closer to the building then the shop. Everyone went in side and I slowly followed. What could George possibly mean by all of that… he can't honestly think that I'm going to be jealous of this girl does he? Well if he does then he's daft. My fiancé died a month ago and he's already expecting me to jump all over Oliver again. Now I would be completely mental if that happened to be the case.

You know what the weirdest part of this whole night is? That if Jake hadn't died then I would be going to this party on his arm talking to everyone about my wedding plans…it's so weird to think about wedding plans…..why is that….a month ago I was naming our children before I even thought that he was going to ask me to marry him and now just because he's gone it's weird to think that I would be planning a wedding.

Before I knew it I was sitting on the couch in our flat crying as everyone was busy cleaning everything all around me. I don't even remember walking into the building…or taking off my coat. I was just sitting here all alone….and yet there were four people running all around me.

It was like one of those times where it feels like everyone and everything around you is going at super speed and your even going slower then normal. So I was sitting on my couch watching the blurs of colours rush by me and sometimes the blur would stop to show Alicia talking to me…but I couldn't hear her. I wonder if I'm dieing… people die from broken hearts in real life sometimes… maybe I should have someone check me to see if I'm having a heart attack.

"Am I having a heart attack?" I said to one of the blurs who happened to be George

"Do you feel like you're having one?" he asked

"I don't know…what does it feel like to be dieing?"

"Well what has led you to believe that you are dieing?"

"Everyone seems to be going in super speed and I'm going slower then normal"

"That would be anxiety… you worried about something?" he said raising one eyebrow

"No…I was just thinking about my wedding that's never going to happen" I said looking down at my ring

"Oh…." George said and he looked down to see the ring as well

"Just relax… you're not dieing" He said laughing and patting my shoulder. As he left I saw Alicia watching us and she smiled and looked at George and then walked over to move a pillow on one of the chairs.

I smiled and returned to my couch and grabbed a pillow and curled into a little ball in to corner of the couch.

After awhile I noticed that Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia were mingling…which was humorous being that they have only been around each other for a day.

And then the door burst open and I thought we were being robbed by a hooker but then I noticed that she had a very familiar drunk person on her arm.

"Well now the party will start I guess" I said accidentally out loud and Fred herd me and laughed.

"Sorry I'm late gang" Oliver said as he stumbled in the door. He looked absolutely horrible. He had a shirt on that looked like he had been wearing it for the past month and puked on it one too many times. He hadn't shaved in who knows how long…or showered.

"Meet my girlfriend Geri!" He said throwing his arm in her direction like he was trying to point at him.

He is going to kill himself if he keeps living like this! He isn't even on the quidditch team and he doesn't seem to care. ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS QUIDDITCH…..and I thought I had gone insane….he didn't even like Jake this much….

"And this is Katie" Oliver's voice said pulling me out of my rant inside my head.

"Oh I don't you remember you telling me about her" The girlfriend said…that's strange…

"And where is that other girl that you're always talking about?" the girl said

"Oh she's not part of this group" Oliver said and gave the girl a weird look as if to tell her not to ask anymore questions.

The girl went over and sat in one of the chairs in our breakfast bar and looked as if she was about to pass out the whole time…then again so did Oliver. He had his arm around Fred and he was yelling about how Fred should just make a move on Angelina so that we could stop having to deal with their silly blush conversations.

"I guess there goes my chance at getting the life of the party award." George said to me as Alicia ran over to fine a puke bucket for Oliver's arm warmer.

"And you honestly think that I will ever fancy going out with that again" I said to him

"Well you are obviously jealous of his girlfriend"

"You really are crazy" I said to him

"I don't know….I can see the anger in your eyes"

"I'm angry because one of my best friends is killing himself"

"He's acting this way because he thinks it will help him get over the loose of a loved one just like you think ignoring the world and crying will help"

"He didn't even like Jake that much!"

"Wow….Kates you really are stupider then I thought" George said shaking his head and he walked away to talk to Alicia again.

I plopped back down on my couch and fiercely grabbed my pillow and hugged it with my arms rested on my knees.

I can't be jealous of her! I'm so much prettier then her and more descent so what is there to possibly to be jealous of? And what did he mean that I was stupid!? Oliver can do so much better then her! I mean goodness he had me and I'm so much better then her! ...am I jealous of her…. No that's ridiculous…. I'm just worried about him…. because he is my friend.

"Oliver I need to speak to you… privately" I said shooting up from my seat

"Anywhere you want" He said with his arms still around Fred and Angelina who looked terrified and thankful for saving them. I looked around and the only separate rooms available were mine and Alicia's room…so to save myself from any other conflicts I picked Alicia's room.

"Alicia's room…NOW"

"Alright Alright…but my girl is here so I can't promise anything fun" He said nudging me with his elbow.

Once we got into the room I threw him to sit down on the bed and he smiled and I closed the door.

"Oliver what the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed at the closing of the door

"What do you mean?" He said still with a ridiculous smile on his face

"You're killing yourself! And you got kicked off of the team! When have you ever thought about anything other then quidditch?!"

"I can't think about one thing" he said slyly

"And what was that"

"You should know"

"I'm not even going to try to think about what you mean"

"You never do"

"And what's with her?!" I screamed pointing towards the door

"She's my girlfriend and I wanted her to meet you guys"

"Oh come on Oliver you could have at lest brought someone descent to the party"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean"

"No I don't. Do please explain"

"She's a bloody slut Oliver! You can do so much better then her!"

"There is only one other girl in this world that I want….she is just because I can never have the one I want so at lest this way I won't be completely lonely"

"Oliver don't be stupid! You're never lonely"  
"What do you mean?"

"You always have me!"

"No I don't…. I don't have you….and that's exactly the problem!" Oliver was no yelling at me

"Oliver grow up! We well always be friends and you know that! But if you keep acting like this maybe we won't be! I mean gosh Oliver I was in love with the man I'm not acting as badly as you are!"

"What?! You think I'm doing this for Jake's death!? Wow Katie you are so much stupider then I thought you were!" Oliver yelled

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!?" I said and then stormed out the door and knocked over George with the door. I ran into my bed room and fell onto my bed.

What did they both mean about that? The music stopped….

"Alright everyone… I think the party's over… Merry Christmas!" Alicia said in her fake cheery voice.

I more confused right now then I ever have been in my life…and the sad thing is that it's completely obvious…but I think I'm trying so hard to believe it's not true that I'm actually becoming confused as to what is going on.

Why was he still in love with me……

I can't possibly be in love with him…can I? Maybe I was jealous of his girlfriend.

What the heck! I MUST BE INSANE! I wonder if Jake was still alive if I would be having the same feelings right now….

It would be easier to decide if he was here though…because I would just marry him and be happy….even if I was meant to be with Oliver….

But he isn't here….so I have the choice of either A. being lonely….or B. being with him….and I want choice C.

It had been about two months since Christmas and no one had herd from or talked to Oliver…I was beginning to wonder if he was even still alive anymore. I found myself checking the newspapers just to see if there was anything in there about him.

In the last two months George and Alicia had forgiven George and were going out again, and Fred and Angelina finally fast up to the fact that we all knew that they were madly in love and began to start going out as well. So that just let me…sitting on the couch all day watching the sun go by the window and across the TV

Occasionally they would all take me out to dinner and I always hated going because it was pretty much them falling all over each other and then Angelina complaining that I'm not myself. But of course I'm not myself…I'm insane.

One time I actually got the energy to turn on the TV and watch some football and George made a huge scene about how it was the only sign that Katie Bell still live some where in my body.

A few nights ago I herd Alicia talking to George out in the living room about me. She was saying how I was doing fine and she was actually beginning to think I might actually make it out of all of this and be back to normal again but then Oliver had to come and push me farther back then I was before I left in November, because at lest then I was crying so it showed that I was still alive.

I hated believing that she was right…

It's almost humorous how fast those last two months seemed to have gone with me just sitting there staring at a blank TV watching the sun move across the wall.

I need to do something to show Alicia that I'm still alive…. I Katherine Bell can make it threw this…if I could live threw something like one of Woods legendary practices then I make it threw this… and yes his practices were mentally difficult.

"Hey Alicia" I said as she came in the door and she looked at me very strangely…mainly because I was actually talking after two months.

"Hi…  
She said putting a bag off groceries and her keys down on the counter.

"I was wondering if you still needed any help at your shop." I said with a smile

"If you're asking for a job well then you're always welcome to work at the shop" She said with a smile.

"Alright well then when do I start boss" I said standing up

"Tomorrow if you want" she said with a smile

"Alright well then I better get to bed so that I'm well rested" I laughed

"I'll wake you up when I get up" She said and I started walking towards my room

"Kates" she said before I reached my door.

"Yeah?" I said and she ran over and gave me a big hug

"It's good to have you back" She said laughing

The next morning sure enough Alicia was jumping on my bed to wake me up just like old times and singing the words get up over and over until I showed signs of moving.

I rolled out of my bed…literally and hit my arm on my coffee table too, and then walked over to my closet to dig out my old work shirt. See I can do this…

We went down and walked into our apparating alley and then were in the alley near the shop. I walked in and it seemed like I had just come into work here yesterday…but it might have been close to being a year ago.

I walked around getting everyone coffee on the muggle side and then went on over to the magical side to see a bunch of old wizards huddling around a TV….which was a strange site no matter what it happens to be that they are watching.

It of course was quidditch…the start of the new season…though I never knew that quidditch was on TV... It was Puddlemore playing the Cannons and even with a completely drunk looking Oliver Wood as keeper Puddlemore still seemed to be winning.

"I don't see why Henry is still playing that git!" One of the men said

"He isn't playing for England anymore so why should he play for Puddlemore" Another man said

"Maybe Henry has some hope that he was sober up and be able to play again" A younger man said.

I was wiping off one of the tables when Alicia came in the room.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm fine…hey how did you get the quidditch game to be on TV?" I asked

"They started doing that on a non existent muggle channel for when you're home team is away." Alicia explained

"Who's playing?" She asked looking over at all of the men grumbling in front of the TV

"Puddlemore v. the Cannons" I answered

"Huh…you think they would be more excited then" She said

"Yeah well they don't seem too thrilled that Oliver is still on the team" I answered with a sigh and she looked at me like she was expecting me to break down, but I was going to…I'm stronger then that so I smiled the assure her that I was fine.

"He still is on the team?" She asked

"Yeah apparently"

The next morning was Saturday and well Saturday to normal Katie Bell meant only one thing. FOOTBALL!

I home from work in the afternoon to watch the first game. As soon as it started I called Angelina and she was shocked to hear my voice.

"Are you watching the game?" I asked

"No….are you?" she asked

"Of course and you should get off your lazy bum and go turn on the telly!" I said and laughed because she was so shocked to hear me being so normal but I herd the TV turn on.

"So then you're back?" She asked

"Yep and better then ever" I said laughing

"Good…I missed you" she said

"It's strange though….because it's like I'm back at square one you know… like a year ago I was sitting here doing this…and now….I'm right back where I started"

"So did you happen to see the Cannons' game last night?" She asked

"Yeah…they had it on in the shop" I said

"Oh goodness I can only think what those guys were saying"

"Yeah they weren't exactly happy" I said laughing

"They've been mad for awhile…I'm surprised they didn't recognize you…all of those guys would ever talk about was how you made the English team…they were really sad when you left" she said cautiously

"Yeah….I wish I didn't have to leave…but it was just something I had to do…who knows maybe someday I'll go back" I said

"Really, you would go back?

"Yeah, if the time seemed right"

"Well they do need you. The national team is doing horrible now that all of you guys are gone."

"Yeah who knows" I said

I really was back to the beginning. I was sitting on the couch talking to Angelina about quidditch while watching football and thinking about whether I should go into the shop tonight and then suddenly there was a beep on the phone and it was Alicia asking me to come in and man the magical side because the muggle side was packed and she need everyone else to help on that side. So it was freakishly like a year ago.

I was sitting at the counter of the magical side a few days later and the men were back to watch Puddlemore playing the Tornados and they were back to their Oliver bashing.

"This team just hasn't been the same since he traded that Bell girl" one of the men said and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. I'm glad that other people see my side of that as well.

"You boys want anything to drink?" I yelled over to them

"No we're good" They all said without letting their eyes leave the telly

There was no one else on this side so I was just sitting there waiting for Alicia to come bursting in asking me to help on that side.

I was bored so I walked over to clean a table in the corner. I had cleaned every other table at lest twice.

Suddenly the five men stood up really fast and a few of them gasped.

"The bloody drunkard fell off of his broom!" One of them shouted and before I noticed I was standing right next to them looking at the TV.

"What happened" I asked because they weren't showing it again.

"He went to go catch the quaffle and he just fell off of his broom" one of them answered

Finally it showed Oliver completely unconscious on the ground with a bit of what looked like puke next to him.

"Bloody hell I told him he was going to kill himself like this!" I said and ran to go fine Alicia and I noticed that for the first time the men looked at me and instantly recognized me.

"Alicia!" I yelled and she was not but a few feet in front of my so the yelling was unnecessary

"Oliver fell off his…. Horse and I don't know if he is okay" I said and luckily she understood me and went running back to the other room with me.

By the time I got back into the room all of the men were talking like a bunch of old muggle women who just saw Brad Pitt.

They had Oliver on a stretcher and he was still out cold.

"Can you go into a coma from getting hit in the head when you're drunk?" I asked Alicia and the group

"Who knows…I've never actually tried it myself" Alicia said

"Did he land on his head?" I asked the men

"Like it was a rock" The youngest of the men in the group said

"Great, just great, I told him he was going to kill himself and did he listen to me… No! And now I'm going to have to go through another death!"

"Kates he's not going to die"

"You don't know that! He got knocked out and puked every where"

"Katie just calm down." She's right I need to relax I was loosing it again.

"They are sending him to St. Mungo's" One of the older men said to me as I was sitting there trying to breath normally and calm down.

"I need to go see him!" I told Alicia

"I'll call George and get him to take you" she said

"I don't need him to come with me" I said as she was going to call George.

"You don't but I do…I want him to make sure you don't do anything stupid" Alicia said and continued on her way to the phone.

I sat and waited for George come for what felt like forever. The old men seemed in shock that I was in the room and none of them seemed to understand why I was so worried about Oliver… honestly I didn't know why I was so worried.

"Where is she?" I herd George's voice say from the other side of the room.

"Finally! Let's go!" I said grabbing his arm and rushing out the door.

"Never mind then" George said laughing to Alicia and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I pulled him out the door into Diagon Alley.

I was practically running threw London with George stumbling to keep up because I still had hold of his arm.

I didn't even care to look for muggles near by before I leapt into the window to the ground floor.

"Oliver Wood?" I said simply to the Welcome Witch

"Room 142 this floor" The witch said

"Thank you" I said and started to pull George down the hall before he could even finish waving to the Welcome Witch.

"142 142 142" I kept saying as we rushed threw the hall

"Its right up there" George said pointing to a room with a healer walking into it. At this point I really was running. Chill out! Why am I so worried about him? I'm supposed to be mad at him right now. We are supposed to be back at the beginning before I ever re-met him!

The door was still open from when the Healer went in and so I just kind of burst in and there he was…still unconscious.

"Sorry…I tried to slow her down but it was a hopeless cause" George said to the healer and she just nodded her head and smirked

"Is he okay!? Is he going to live?!" I practically shouted at the healer.

"Yes he should be fine soon. He's going to be vomiting a lot though I imagine because they are trying to rid his body of alcohol and from the looks of it he might have more alcohol then bloody anymore." She said laughing and then Oliver's body started convulsing she ran over towards him with a bucket and then he pretty much exploded and more puke then I thought was possible went into the bucket thanks to the aim of the healer.

"He can puke more then that and live?" I asked still amazed that one little person can puke so much

"Yes… though it may seem hard to believe… the potion in him is built to not only get rid of the alcohol in his stomach but also the bit that may have been digested into his blood. At this point he is basically living with the muggles equivalent to alcohol poisoning" The Healer explained.

"I told you that you would kill yourself if you kept this up" I said to Oliver's unconscious body.

"When do you think he will wake up?" George asked

"Not for a few more days" she said

"So you want to go home and come back when he is awake Kates?" George asked me

"No I want to stay here" I said still staring at Oliver

"But he isn't going to be awake" George said again like I didn't catch it the first time.

"I know!...I know….but he has waited in the hospital for me before….tw-twice before" I said stumbling on the word twice.

"Alright…well let me go call Alicia. Are you going to be okay in here for a few minutes?" George asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" I answered still not looking at him

"When are the visiting hours over?" George asked the healer

"Well being that there is no chance of her waking him up she can stay in here as long as she wants to" The healer said and smiled to me. I didn't feel like explaining that Oliver and I were just friends at the moment so I just ignored it and went to sit down in one of the chairs in the room.

George left after repeatedly asking me if I was going to be okay and then shortly after the healer left as well and she told me how to handle the puke if it started to come.

"You better not puke until she gets back or I may just have to kill you myself" I told him

It's so weird to think that this was Oliver. It was so hard to believe that this thing that was lying almost lifelessly in this bed could possibly be such a lively person every other time.

The only sign of life was to see him breathing and occasionally his body would convulse and I would yell at him and it seemed to work because he never did puke.

I don't know how out of the two times I've been in a hospital Oliver has sat in the room and just waited for me to wake up. The first time he almost even lost his spot on Puddlemore because instead of going to practice he stayed with me. He also almost got arrested because I was on the fourth floor and visitors aren't allowed up there at night for their own safety but he wouldn't leave me. Eventually the healers just found it cute and would just lock him in my room so that he couldn't leave and nothing else could get in.

I was under the imperious curse too so I could have woken up at any moment and tried to kill him but he still stayed in the room with me all night.

And then in November I was in a muggle intensive care unit and he seemed to be in there every time I woke up. And in ICUs they normally only give you like an hour to visit people every close to three hours.

Why does he love me so much? I don't understand what he sees in me that causes him to act like a mad man. I get hurt and he fights with authorities just to stay with me, I'm not together with him and his quidditch game is off, my fiancé dies and he becomes a drunk lunatic and ends up almost killing himself and in a hospital.

I mean I feel like I'm mostly on guilt and he never had anything to do with either of my hospital visits and he still stayed there the whole time. I wonder if this was my fault if I would still be sitting here.

"He vomited at all since I have been gone?" The healer said as she entered the room.

"No but he looked like he was about to a couple of times" I said and she waved her wand over him and looked at it like she was scanning for something.

"Alright he should be good for awhile" she said looking at her wand

"How long is he going to be puking like this?" I asked

"With this one who knows" She said looking down at his almost in disgust

"Has he always been like this" she asked looking up to me

"No…" I said and looked at my feet

"Do you know how long he has been like this?" she asked me

"About three months" I answered still looking guiltily at my feet

"Wow….there is a lot of alcohol in him for only three months" she said looking back at him

"Well in the easiest way of saying it I don't think he has been hung over from this yet" I said looking back up at her

"None stop drinking for three months! Goodness he is lucky he is still alive!" She said looking even more disgusted.

"Yeah…" I said

"Hey Kates, I called Alicia and she is going to come and stop by to check on you after she gets out of work and I have to go because I'm supposed to go and check on one of the stores in Northern Ireland." George said as he entered the room.

"Alright…I'll be fine" I said before he could ask me

"You sure" he asked anyways

"I sat on a couch for two months barely moving…I should be able to handle sitting here for a few days" I said almost laughing

"Well you're not going to fall into that again are you?" he asked in a very worried tone….what almost even sounded like his mother.

"No, don't worry, I'll still be the same Katie after this is all over" I said and smiled to reinforce it.

"Well good because we just got you back and I don't want to loose you again" George said laughing

"Yeah, actually if you see Angelina tell her to call me with the next football game comes on" I said laughing and he laughed and gave me a hug.

"Will do…see ya later" he said and walked out the door.

"Well I will be ending my shift in a few minutes and a new healer will be coming in to take my place. Just explain to her who you are and that you wish to stay in here and she should understand" The healer said and then left the room.

Who I was….does she really think that I'm his girlfriend. Well I guess I am acting like I am.

I was sitting with my head in my hands when the new nurse came in. She was a very younger healer. She looked as if she was just out of Hogwarts.

"Oh are you his fiancé?" She asked in a high pitched voice

"What makes you think that?!" I pretty much shouted at her

"You're ring" She said in a fearful tone

"Oh…no….I'm just his friend" I said with a sigh

"Oh well then where is you're fiancé" she asked

"About six feet under ground about 20 miles from here" I said and looked up at her

"Oh….I'm so sorry" she said very quietly.

"Do you know by any chance how many times he has vomited in the last hour" she asked after looking at a bunch of charts on the wall

"None… he has only puked twice since I've been here" I answered rudely I have no idea why I'm being so mean to her….

"Oh well I better stay in here for awhile because this next one is probably going to be a big one." She said and sat down in here stool next to the bed and watched him

And as if on cue Oliver's body started to convulse again, then came the Niagara Falls of puking. It's hard to believe that someone can puke so much and be asleep.

"It's hard to believe that someone can puke so much and be asleep" What…sometimes I speak my mind…

"He wakes up to puke and then falls asleep again as soon as he is done…its how the potion works" the Healer said trying hard to keep the bucket up.

"So he can hear me right now?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said

"Do you need any help" I asked as the poor girl was almost to the floor because the bucket was becoming so heavy.

"Yes that would be nice thank you" she said and I walked over to help hold up the bucket.

"Now that I know you can hear me know that if you puke on me I will not be afraid to punch an unconscious man" I told him and it looked like he was trying to look up at me but then the puke continued so he was back looking at the bucket and the healer just looked at me weird.

"So can you understand me?" I asked him

And his head seemed to move up and down as if to say yes…but that could just because a change of pace of the puke exiting him.

"Was that a yes?" I asked the healer.

"I would think so" she said

"So when he wakes up for real will he remember all of this?" I asked her

"Yes…its goal is to make them maybe realize why it's bad to drink so much and so that they might stop" she explained

"See if you would have just listened to me at Christmas then you wouldn't be here right now" I said and again he looked as if he was trying to look up at me.

"Oh I am so going to use this to my benefit! I can talk and you can answer because you're puking none stop!" I said laughing and the nurse was wondering if she wanted to be in the same room as me right now.

"I can say almost anything to you right now and there is nothing you can do to make a comeback this is fantastic"

"Like how no one ever liked you're stupid plays in Hogwarts and they never really did work." I could see him struggling so much to want to say something.

"Oh and that time you had a 'raisin' in you're salad in lunch in your 7th year…yeah that was really a bug… George and I watched it fly onto you're plate but we lied because it was much funnier that way" I saw his eye meet mine and he wanted so badly to talk

"Oh and you're Scottish accent isn't nearly as sexy as you think it is…some of your ex girlfriends in school said that it annoyed them when you tried to seduce them with it." At that one the healer started laughing

"Fred, George, and I did grease you broom and the quaffle before practice that one time" I said and he stopped puking looked at me went to go talk and then fell asleep.

"I am going to make sure that I am in here every single time he is puking from now on! I mean when has puke ever been fun before!" I said to the healer and she was cracking up as we tried to put the bucket on the floor with out spilling any.

"Sorry that I was so rude to you earlier" I said to the healer

"It's okay…I mainly disserved it" she said

"My name is Katie" I said holding out my hand for a handshake

"I'm Anna… or Healer Collins…but you can just call me Anna" She said shaking my hand.

"Are you going to be with Oliver often?" I asked

"Probably for nights, maybe even longer, it depends on my shift" she said

"You should try to be on a lot… and sleep sometimes of course, but like I have a feeling that the other healers won't let me mock him while he is puking." I laughed

"Yeah… probably not" she laughed.

"Well you seem more alive then I was expecting" Alicia said when she entered the room

"You would be too if you learn that you can taunt Oliver while he's puking and he can't say anything to defined himself" I laughed and so did Anna

"What?" Alicia asked with a weird look on her face.

"When Oliver is puking he is awake, and I can talk to him and he can hear me and comprehend what I'm saying. So I taunt him because he can't say anything back" I smiled

"You would fine fun in that" Alicia laughed

"Anyone who knows Oliver would"

"Have you eaten anything today?" Alicia asked

"Nope not that I can think of" I answered

"Well then let's go get something for you to eat" she said and I looked at Anna

"He shouldn't puke again for another hour or so" she said

"Alright then we have an hour Alicia" I laughed

We went up to the fifth floor to get some dinner.

"So you seem to be doing fine" Alicia said

"Yeah…I'm only staying here because I want to be the first one to yell at him when he wakes up for real" I said with a smile

"George was thinking that you would be sitting in the chair staring at him and not moving" she said

"Well this is just more proof that George doesn't know me very well" I said

"Plus I told him I wasn't going to do that" I added

"So are you going to be okay here over night?" She asked

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just turn my chair into a couch and sleep on that. Are you going to come back tomorrow?" I said

"Yeah I'll probably be back at lunch time to make sure that you are eating" She said

"Well then will you bring me an extra change of clothes?" I asked

"Yeah, either I'll bring them or I'll give them to someone else to bring to you" she said

"Okay thanks….whoa look at the time, it's almost been an hour. We better get back or we will miss all of the fun." I said standing up and grabbing my food tray from the table

"You are the only person I know who looks forward to someone puking" Alicia said

"Not just anyone and for any reason, it has to be Oliver and he has to be puking so much that he can't talk and then he has to fall asleep right after he is done puking." I said with a smile.

"You're still weird" Alicia said and then we headed back down to the ground floor.

"Oh good you're back. I think he is going to puke soon" Anna said as we got back in the room.

"Do you want my help holding up the bucket again?" I asked her

"Yeah, but this one shouldn't be as bad as the last time." She said.

"Okay so Alicia think about all of the things that you have ever wanted to say to Oliver. About quidditch practices or anything at all" I said

"Well he remember what I say?" She asked

"Yeah but until then he won't have anything to say back" I laughed

And then the first sign of fun, Oliver started to move. Anna grabbed the bucket and put it close up to his face and then he was awake.

"Good morning again Ollie, bet you were hoping I was gone by now but nope I'm not leaving, this is way too much fun." I said

"And Alicia is here too because she wanted in on the fun" I said and Oliver struggled to look over at Alicia and then back at me.

"Go ahead Alicia say what ever you want, honest its fun" I said and she laughed

"Oliver you're quidditch practices were annoying and unnecessary!" she said and then giggled

"Man that was fun" she said with a smile

"I can't wait until Fred or George come, they will have a ball with this." I laughed and I could see Oliver starting to try to say words but it was more just moving his lips and having puke come out instead of words.

"This is fun but it's still gross where does all of that puke come from" Alicia said

"I'm sure that what Oliver is saying right now" I said and Oliver moved his head up and down to say yes

"Wow, I guess he can understand us" Alicia said

"Aw poor Oliver, I bet he wishes he could talk right now, and to think that he wouldn't be dealing with any of this if had just listened to me in the first place instead of making a fool of himself on national television." I said in an annoying baby talk like voice.

"You have way too much fun with this Katie" Alicia said and Oliver moved his head to agree.

"I take the opportunities that I get" I said and smiled. Oliver looked up at me and then at Alicia and seemed to be saying bye to her as he fell asleep

"That's almost depressing. How long is he going to be like this?" Alicia asked

"He should be done puking tonight" Anna said looking at her wand

"And if that happens then he might even be awake by tomorrow night" she continued

"Aw really?" I said laughing

"Well I have to go check on one of my other patients. I'll be back in an hour. If he vomits again you can handle it right?" She asked looking at one of her charts

"Yeah I should be good, but if something happens and I need to find you where will you be?" I asked

"I should be anywhere on this floor. I'm still new so they don't let me on the other floors" she said laughing at the thought of it.

"Alright" I smiled and she left the room.

"I should be heading home as well, Fred said that he would come tomorrow morning on his way to Hogsmade to see how you two are doing and maybe I'll get him to bring you your clothes" Alicia said

"Alright well talk to you tomorrow" I said and gave her a hug

"Goodnight" she said and walked out the door.

And so it was down to me and a fast asleep Oliver Wood in the room and suddenly I was bored. It was only around nine so I didn't really feel like going to sleep but there was nothing else to do so I took out my wand and turned my chair into a big comfy couch and then sat down on it. I was sitting on my couch with my head in my hand looking at my ring when suddenly a large man with balding red hair burst into the room.

"You the healer" he asked me in a Scottish accent

"No I'm the friend" I said still with my head in my hand

"Oh..." He said

"I can go find her if you want me to" I said standing up

"No that's alright I'll find her" the man said and then left the room. So I sat back down and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up who knows how much later after that to weird groans coming from Oliver. He had to puke and no where to puke into. So I got up and got the bucket for him.

"Have you been trying to wake me up for long?" I asked him and he moved his head to say no

"Okay good because I would have felt bad if you've been sitting here with puke in your mouth for an hour."

"So the healer said that you should be done puking tomorrow…or today" I said to him and I could tell just by looking into his eyes that he was happy.

"So you should be up and not puking by tomorrow night" I said

He was done a lot sooner then I had expected him to be. The bucket wasn't even half full. It was like a normal person's amount. I wobbled back over to my couch fell on it and back to sleep almost instantly.

I woke up and Anna was in the room laughing.

"Aw I missed him puke last night?" She said looking at the charts

"Yeah… I had to hold the bucket for him." I said yawning

"Oh good he should be done now" She said looking at her wand\

"Really?"

"Yep, for the first time in three months Oliver Wood is completely alcohol free" she giggled.

"When do you think he will wake up?" I asked

"With in the next two hours" she said

"What time is it?" I asked

"Ten" she laughed

"Oh good you're awake now" Fred said as he came into the room.

"Your clothes are there" he continued as he pointed to a bag next to my couch

"Oh thanks" I said and I grabbed them and went down the hall to change.

"Are you going to stay and wait for him to wake up" I asked Fred as I got back into the room

"I would love to but I'm already late to a meeting" Fred said and gave me a hug and then left the room.

"When are you ever going to go home Katie?" Anna asked me

"When he does I suppose" I laughed and went to sit back on the couch

"Well I'm going to go check on my other patients I'll be back in an hour and I expect that he will be awake by then." Anna said and she left the room.

And so I fell asleep.

"Kates" I herd a very weak voice say when I was waking up

I sat up and Oliver was awake

"Oh well good morning" I laughed

"Have you been here the whole time" he asked

"Yeah pretty much, I saw it happen on the telly in Alicia shop and ran here as fast as I could because I wouldn't let my self get over it if you died" I said

"Why" he asked

"Because you're my best friend….and I would feel like it was my fault" I said and walked over to the side of his bed

"Well it would have been" He said and smiled

"Thanks, you help a lot" I said

"You still wear that" He said pointing to my finger with my ring

"Yes, Oliver he only died three months ago sorry if it's taking awhile for me to get over him" I said angrily

"Well you only knew him for like what five months" Oliver said

"You area unbelievable you know that" I said

"I've sat here all day yesterday and all night and held a bucket while you puke in it and all you can do is make fun of my dead fiancé" I said and walked to the other side of the room.

"Katie I'm sorry…that uncalled for…I'm just a little…grouchy" Oliver said and held his arm out like he was reaching for me.

"I would believe that if you haven't been like that for the past three months" I said

"You can thank alcohol for that, and I have none in me right now, or else I wouldn't be awake and not puking" he laughed

"Oh and so now I'm just supposed to forgive you"

"That's what I was hoping at lest"

"Oh good you're finally awake" The man for last night said as he entered the room

"They called you!?" Oliver said with a heavy sigh

"They didn't have to, I just had to turn on my bloody telly" The man said… and I connected who he was… a strict Scottish man…he has to be Oliver's dad.

"You would think that someone who knows he is on national if not international television would know better then to get drunk constantly" Oliver's dad said

"Sorry miss you'll have to excuse me while I holler at my son, my name is Red by the way" he said

"I'm Katie, and its fine he disserves a good holler. Not to long before you came in I was yelling at him" I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"I like this girl already" He said to Oliver and Oliver just kind of smiled

"I'll leave you two be" I said and started for the door

"NO…no Katie you don't have to leave" Oliver said and I just looked at him strange and he looked back at me with really intense eyes.

"He's right I wouldn't want to take time out of your visit" Red said

"Are you sure" I asked

"Yeah, just stay" Oliver said and I got that it was more that he didn't want me to stay so I went over and sat down on my couch.

"I was having a rough time in life and I had a few drinks" Oliver said to his dad

"You know that you can't play Quidditch while you're drunk so you should have at lest sobered up for you're games. Do you know what's it's like for me to go into work now? The boys are constantly making fun of you. They blame you for England's lose you know. It's a disgrace." His dad said and put his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Dad" Oliver said as he played with his fingers

And then there was this really awkward silence before Red went over and patted Oliver on the head.

"You better be" he said and then walked away from the bed.

"It was nice meeting you…." He started to say towards me

"Katie" I finished for him

"Katie! That's right Katie…well it was nice meeting you Katie" Red said hold out his hand.

"You too" I said and shook his hand.

"See ya later kid" He said to Oliver and then left the room.

"It's funny but that is exactly how I would have ever pictured you're dad" I said awhile after Red left

"Yeah…thanks for not leaving" He said finally looking up at me as I pulled a stool up closer to his bed so that I could sit near him.

"You're welcome but I don't see why I needed to stay" I said

"Because he would have been much worse if someone else wasn't in the room to witness him killing me" He said playing with his little dress thing that they make people in hospitals wear.

"Why would he kill you Oliver…I mean after 26 years I have a feeling that he is a little bit attached to you" I joked

"Yeah…"

"Oliver just stop drinking and get back on the team and I'm sure he will be just as proud of you" I said trying to get him to look at me.

"Yeah I wish it was that easy" he said and briefly looked up at me

"It is…just try, try to get back on the team, try to get your reputation back, and I grantee you that he will be just as proud as he was before. But you know you could have just listened to me in the first place and you wouldn't be in this mess." I said and he looked at me for real now

"If I try you have to try with me" He said with a small smile

"What…try to play quidditch again?" I said in complete shock

"Yes you, I will play quidditch again if you do too and only if you do too" Oliver said still with a very evil smile.

"I….but….I…." I was speechless because he had to try again and I didn't want to

"Just say you will or I won't touch a broomstick again" Oliver said crossing his arms to try to prove his point.

"That is so a lie! You would die without Quidditch" I said

"Well then it will be you're fault that I'm dead" He said with a stupid cocky smile.

Oliver can't die…or stop playing quidditch…it just wouldn't be right…it would be like swimming without water.

"Fine" I mumbled while looking down at my feet.

"What I didn't hear that" Oliver said with his smile getting bigger

"Fine" I mumbled a little bit louder.

"Fine what" he said….he was totally taking advantage of this for no reason right now

"Fine I will play quidditch again…but only so that you will…I can't say that I'm going to be any good with out Jake" I said.

"You will be" He said not really smiling anymore.

"Oh…you're awake" Alicia said as she came into the room.

"Yep, good as new" Oliver said with a smile. He used to say that every time that he would wake up two days after a quidditch match in Hogwarts.

"You should be good to go home Mr. Wood" an older Healer said as she came in the door.

"What happened to Anna?" I asked the healer

"She went home, she told me to tell you good bye though and that it was fun" The Healer said

"I can go home though….like right now I can just get up and go home?" Oliver said a bit over enthusiastically

"Yes sir you are free to go when you please" She said and then walked out the door and Oliver leapt out of the bed.

"Goodness watch it Ollie no one wants to see up your dress." I said and shield my eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not wearing one anymore then isn't it" Oliver said and I looked back and he was now wearing a zip of sweatshirt and jeans.

"So then you two want to go out to lunch?" Alicia asked

"No, I probably have to meet with my publicist for the rest of the day to try to fix all of this." Oliver said and put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah and it would be nice to remember what it is like to sleep in a real bed" I said

"Alright I guess not then" Alicia said and we all started to walk out towards the entry way.

Oliver walked us to the shop entrance to say goodbye.

"Hey Kates" He called before we were inside

"Yeah" I answered

"Thanks" He said

"For yelling at you while you puke?" I said

"Yeah….pretty much" Oliver said laughing

"Oh well then you're quite welcome, it was a bit therapeutic actually" I laughed

"Yeah…just one thing" Oliver asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Why didn't you yell at me for anything recent…like Jake or transferring you or any of that?" He asked

"I don't know… I got over them….but I still have grudges from Hogwarts" I said with a smile and he laughed and then waved and walked away.

I got into the shop and then found an alley way and apparated to the alley way next to the building and then went into our little flat and went into my room and fell asleep. It had been a long….two days? Wow it really was a long two days…it felt like a week…and tomorrow I have to go and try to get my spot back on the Wasps….oh joy….stupid Oliver…


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter, I posted this now because it has a bit about Valentines Day in it and I figured for the first time ever I would actually have a chapter that is based on the time that is actually happening. **

**Enjoy.**

I have to go to quidditch practice today! I don't want to go! They can't make me!

"Katie you're going to be late to practice if you don't get up!" Alicia called from the main room.

"I'm up" so I guess they can make me. Stupid Oliver and his stupid deals, why do I even want him to play quidditch again so badly?

He has been all over the telly and the newspapers lately with all of his apologizes. Puddlemore finally forgave him and he is back on the team, but only because they have lost every game they've played without him. Even with him there and drunk they at lest won a few.

The National team wouldn't take him back though. They claim that he made a fool of the country and should be ashamed. Which of course he did, and is, but they are still mad at him.

"Katie oh good you're here" Jon said as I walked into the pitch.

"Should I be scared and run back home?" I asked and he laughed

"No no, just someone is here to see you." Jon said and led me to his office.

I walked into Jon's office and Gregory Summerville was sitting in his office.

"Well this is a bit of déjà vu" I said as I shock Greg's hand.

"Yes, well we understand you're reasoning for leaving the team in November Ms. Bell but we were wondering if since you were back on this team you would be willing to come back and play for England. The World Cup isn't that far away from now of course and we are in desperate need for better players." Gregory said.

"I would, but I'm honestly only back on this team because my friend Oliver wasn't going to try to play quidditch again and I was trying to convince him that he had to so he made a deal with me that he would only have come back if I did. So really I don't see any point of playing for the National team if Oliver isn't being that I wouldn't be playing quidditch again at all if it weren't for him." I said.

"So you're saying that you are only going to rejoin the team if we allow Mr. Wood to as well" Gregory said

"Pretty much" I said

"Well then, I will have to look into that and see what we can do. I will be seeing you again shortly Ms. Bell" Gregory said shaking my hand then put his hat on and left the office.

"Was that true or do you just not want to play for them" Jon asked me

"Ha, both, I mean you've seen how mad they are at Oliver" I said

"But he is the reason you're back?" Jon asked

"Yeah" I said

"Oh, well then remind me to send him a thank you card" Jon laughed and then left the office.

After practice I went back home and George and I ate a tub of ice cream and watched a bunch of movies. Because during the days when he didn't have to do something for the shop he just sat around at home because Alicia got mad at him for going to the shop because he was distracting her. And Fred went to hand out with Angelina every day. So when I got home he was always very excited to see a person.

"So did anything exciting happen today at practice?" George asked grabbing a spoon full of ice cream.

"Well Gregory Summerville came and asked me to rejoin the national team" I said getting myself a spoon full of ice cream

"Did you?" George asked

"No, I told them that I only would if they let Oliver back on the team too"

"If they let him will you go back?"

"Yeah I guess so, I don't really see why not"

"So then you're doing go playing without him"

"Better then I thought I would"

"That's good I guess"

Suddenly I realized that I was sitting in my PJs on a couch eating ice cream out of the tub with George.

"George, you're like the best girl friend I've ever had" I laughed

"Well I'm glad I can help" he smiled

"Well would a girl friend ever ask you what you thought about them marrying one of you're other girl friends?" George asked

"I would hope not, you silly lesbian" I laughed and George flung a spoon of ice cream at me.

"But are you going to ask her?!" I asked all excitedly

"I don't know. I was thinking about it. Do you think she would say yes?" George asked

"Of course she would say yes! She would have to be completely mental not to!" I said and he smiled.

"Good so then you'll help me?" George asked

"Whoa, it depends on your definition of help" I said

"Come with us on a big group date on Valentines Day, it will be me, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, Oliver, and you." George said

"Well I won't feel like the third wheel or anything" I said jokingly

"Oliver's coming"

"Okay then fourth wheel" and George just looked at me funny

"You can not expect me to go out on a date with Oliver on Valentines Day!" I said

"Fine, but just come, I want you guys to all be there when I ask her" George said

"Alright, but I'm not promising you that I'm going to have any fun" I said and crossed my arms

"As long as you're there I'm happy" George smiled.

The next day I walked into the pitch and Jon was standing there waiting for me because he had something to say to me.

"No way, Greg is back?" I said as I got up to Jon

"Yeah" Jon said

"They actually…." I said in shock and Jon shrugged his shoulders

I walked into the office and sure enough Greg was sitting down with his hat off and smiling.

"Wonderful new Ms. Bell, the organization has agreed to let Mr. Wood back on the team if you come back on." Greg said

"Wow…really?" I said in shock. I really didn't expect them to let him back on.

"Yep so you and Mr. Wood are welcome back when you please" Greg said

"Wow…does he know yet?" I said

"Yes we spoke with him this morning" Greg said

"And…"

"And he said that he would be willing to go back on the team but only if you went. We found it all a bit strange, apparently we either get both of you or neither of you" Greg said and chuckled

"Yeah….funny…." I said and half smiled

"So will we be seeing you two?" Greg asked

I let out a big sigh. "I guess so" I said and Greg jumped out of his seat.

"Great we are playing Turkey in a few weeks, so I'll see ya at practice" Greg said and put his hat on and left.

"Wow okay" I said and shook his hand. He put on his hat and left the door.

"So I guess I'm back on the National team" I said to Jon and he laughed at me.

I got out my cell phone after practice to call Oliver.

"Hello?" A Scottish voice picked up.

"So they talked to you?" I asked

"Yeah, how did you do that?!" Oliver asked in shock

"I have no idea, honestly I told them I would only play if you did because I didn't think they would let you back on the team so then I wouldn't have to deal with playing for them again" I said and I herd him laughing

"So you didn't want to play again" He said still laughing

"No" I said

"Well then this is even better then I thought" he said chuckling on the other side of my phone.

"And how is that?" I asked in a heated voice.

"Because now you have to suffer threw it more then me!" he said and snickered

"Did you talk to George yet?" I asked

"Yeah are you going?" He asked

"I feel like I have to" I said

"Yeah so see ya there?" Oliver said

"Yep, see ya" and he hung up.

It was February 14, one of the worst days of the year. And to make it oh so much better, I had to spend the night with four of my best friends who were all dating who would be all in love and asking each other to marry each other and kissing and all that. And I will be sitting there all alone….with Oliver.

I got all dressed up because we were going to this super fancy restaurant and I didn't want to stick out. So I put on this really cute red halter dress with really tall red pumps. I was like five six with them on. And for me that is really tall. I did my hair up all nice and pretty and then sat down on my couch and waited for everyone to get here.

"Well you look nice" Oliver said as he walked in the door. He was the first one here, and he didn't even live here.

"Thanks, you too" He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie.

"Ha we match" He giggled and came over to stand next to me.

"Aw don't you two look so cute" Alicia said as she, George, Angelina, and Fred came into the room. They all had met up at the shop first.

"That makes us sound like a couple" I pointed out

"So?" Fred asked

"We're not!" I yelled and Oliver laughed

"What are you laughing at" I shouted

"Nothing" he smiled

"Alright let's get to dinner before Katie kills Oliver" George said and Oliver laughed, I wasn't finding this funny. I'm not going to sit here and have it looking like Oliver and I are dates.

We got to the restaurant and they seated us at this round table with candles in the middle, it was a really romantic place. If I ever get another boyfriend I should make him take me here for a date or something.

We hadn't even been at the restaurant for like more then five minutes before Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia were all cute. George was feeding Alicia some of his pasta and Fred was wiping sauce off of Angelina's face. I was eating on my own, me and my chicken fingers were quite fine with going from my hand to my mouth, and the ketchup can be wiped off with my own hand thanks.

"I can't believe that you are eating chicken fingers at a restaurant this fancy." Oliver said stealing one of my fries.

"Well nothing else looked good" I explained.

"You are such a dork" He laughed

"I am not!" I yelled

"Yes you are" He said

"Well look at you, you're only eating soup. That's not even a meal" I said

"Yeah well at least it is Italian soup in an Italian restaurant" He said

"Look at you two, bickering like an old married couple" George laughed

"GOSH! Why is everyone making it look like Oliver and I are a couple!?" I said

So after dinner we went down to Hogsmade and we're walking around, because George said he wanted it to be like 'old times' because they always gave us a Hogsmade visit on Valentines Day. And sure enough there were little Hogwarts kids running about on their dates. I even recognized some of them from the one time that I watched a quidditch game.

"I never went on a date in Hogwarts" Oliver said out loud to me

"Because your head was so big that no one could fit in a room with it" I said and smiled

"Ha ha, I guess I just never thought about girls that much in school" He said

"Or anything other then quidditch" I said

"Yeah…" He said

"Hey Ms. Bell" I heard a student call; ugh it was this stupid boy that used to bug me every day during lunch.

"Hi" I said and made a face to Oliver to express that I didn't want to talk to this kid.

"Haven't seen you at the castle, we have this ugly old professor now" He said

"Yeah, I was just a temporary professor until the one you have now could come" I said and tried to walk away

"Well that kid wants you" Oliver laughed and I shot him a dirty look.

"Is this you're boyfriend?" The kid asked because he was suddenly in front of us.

"How did you..?" I said trying to figure out how he appeared in front of us

"Well is he?" the kid asked

"Is he what?" I asked still confused as to how he did that

"Is he you're boyfriend?" the kid asked

"NO!...no we are just friends" I said and Oliver was cracking up by now.

"Oh well good, I would have to yell at him for stealing my girl" the kid said

"Are you kidding me? You're like 8" I said and tried to get around him and get Oliver to follow me.

"I'm 13" he yelled

"Oh my bad I was 5 years off" I said sarcastically and Oliver is still cackling beside me.

" Oh come on Ms. Bell come get coffee with me or something" He yelled to us

"Kid you're almost less then half my age, go and find some girl who still can't fit into her mother's shoes" I said and then grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him towards where Alicia and George were walking.

"Oh Katie so nice to see you!" I heard McGonagall calling to me.

"Goodness is it everyone notice Katie day?" I grumbled

"Well you do draw attention to yourself in that dress" Oliver laughed

"What's wrong with my dress?" I asked and he just laughed

"Katie it's so good to see you, what brings you to Hogsmade?" McGonagall said once she caught up to us.

"Oh we were just going to watch some fireworks with Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia" I said pointing in the direction that I so desperately wanted to go.

"How nice, are you two on a date?" McGonagall asked and I swear my face might have been as red as my dress trying not to scream.

"No, we are still just friends, George wanted a big group date tonight because he is going to ask Alicia to marry him. So we better be going before George gets mad at us for holding it up" I said with the biggest fake smile on my face

"Oh how nice, yes must not keep him waiting" She smiled and I smiled back and waved goodbye and pulled Oliver into a run towards George and Alicia.

"Finally, I was afraid you guys were going to miss the fireworks" George said

"Sorry" I said

"What took so long?" Fred asked

"Katie was busy talking to her boyfriend" Oliver laughed

"I hate you" I said

"You have a boyfriend?" Alicia asked

"No!" I yelled

"Yeah he's just back there and about 13" Oliver laughed

"I hate you" I said again

"What?" Angelina asked

"Nothing" I said and gave Oliver a really nasty look

"It was just some kid hitting on her and I'm giving her a hard time about it" Oliver said

"I hate you"

"Well….shall we start the fireworks?" George asked

"Yes start them now" I said and George laughed

So he did, they were amazing fireworks. Like watching sparkly movies in the sky. I looked in front of me and saw George had his hand in his pocket and he was fidgeting with something. I elbowed Oliver in the side and pointed it out to him and he smiled.

I looked back up and there was a firework person kneeling down in front of another firework person and then a firework went off to ask Alicia to marry him and George got down on his knee. It was funny to see how long it took Alicia to realize what was going on.

"Will you?" George asked

"Of course!" Alicia screamed and George put the ring on her finger and the stood up and she leapt into his arms.

It was like something from a really good chick flick. Like one of the ones you just can't help but cry during…oh shit I think I'm crying right now.

"Are you crying?" Oliver asked

"No" I said wiping away the tears

"Ha alright."

Fred and Angelina went and were snuggling near the trees and looking at the stars and Alicia and George were making out about 5 feet to the left of them, and Oliver were about 10 feet behind them just standing there watching like creepy people.

"Want to go home?" Oliver asked

"Yes very much" I laughed

"Guys we are going to head back home!" Oliver yelled and all four of them gave us a wave without actually looking back at us.

"Well we won't be missed" I laughed and we apparated back to the alley way near my building.

We got inside my flat and Oliver came in too.

"Can I crash on the couch tonight?" Oliver asked

"Why?"

"Because I'm to tired to go home" Oliver said

"But that's were Fred and George sleep" I said

"Fred will go to Angelina's and George will sleep in Alicia's bed" Oliver said

"Fine, but I'm going to take a shower and go to bed so don't bother me" I said and went and got a towel and my sleep shorts.

I took a long hot shower and then went to bed. Oliver was already asleep on the couch when I got out of the shower.

I flopped onto my bed and curled up in all of my blankets and tried to fall asleep. I must have because it felt like in the next minute Alicia was bursting into my room.

"KATIE! KATIE WAKE UP!" She screamed

"Woman it's 1 in the morning, morning means sleep time" I groaned.

"But I'm engaged!" She screeched

"Yes I know I was there" I groaned and she squealed and then ran out of my room.

"Crazy people waking me up at 1 in the morning" I groaned.

"Kates" I herd a Scottish accent grumble with a stretching noise afterwards

"What" I grumbled

"You were right" he moaned

"What" I moaned back

"Fred was going to sleep on the couch" Oliver said

"So…sleep on the floor" I said

"It's cold" he complained

"Then go home" I said

"I'm too tired" he grumbled

"So why does this matter to me" I complained

"Can I sleep in with you?" he said quietly

"Aw is wittle Oliwiver hawiving bad daweams?" I said mockingly

"Kates it's cold" he complained

"Oliver go home" I grumbled and suddenly my bed felt like 200 pounds of something just fell on it.

"Oliver get out!" I said and kicked him thinking that would tick him off and he would leave like this dog I had when I was a little kid. He wasn't like my dog.

"Oliiverrr" I wined and he didn't move

"I hate you" I complained and then grabbed all of my blankets and curled into a little ball. He pulled two of my like seven blankets away from me and curled into a ball himself

I was way too tired to fight him right now, why couldn't he try to get in my bed when I was awake and could fight him?

"What are you two doing" I heard Alicia's voice, and it's bright in my room, and what two?

"What" I mumbled

"Why is Oliver in you're bed?" Alicia asked

"Oliver is in my bed?" I asked back and then sat up and saw Oliver still dead asleep next to me.

"How does he sleep threw you, he must teach me" I muttered

"Oliver…" I said and no response so I smack him in the head and I got a response

"WHAT?" he groaned

"Out of my bed!" I shouted

"No" he said and rolled onto his side and fell back asleep

"Well, he does have an idea there" I said and lay back down and on my side to fall back asleep.

"Well I'm just going to assume that's how this happened in the first place….but don't you two have to go to practice?" Alicia said

"What time is it?" I asked

"Nine" she said

"Ew then why did you wake me up" I said

"Yeah Kates we have practice in an hour…in London" Oliver mumbled into one of my pillows near him

"Well that's what magic is for" I said and grabbed my wand and put it to me and it changed my clothes and put my hair up and my shoes next to my bed.

"There, wake me up in an hour when I have to apparate to the pitch" I said and curled into a ball

"Oh good idea" and Oliver did the same as I did.

"But forty five minutes" He said and closed his eyes and I heard Alicia laugh and then leave the room. She told George to wake us up in 45 minutes because she was leaving for work.

"Guys it's been forty five minutes" George mumbled and then wobbled back into his room

"Those minutes went by to fast….I want a refund!" I complained.

"Haha if only that was possible" Oliver laughed

"It should be" I whined

"Come on we need to get going" Oliver said and got out of bed

"I need to move to a magical area, where I can just apparate from bed" I claimed

"Yeah but until then you need to get your lazy bum out of bed" Oliver said and threw something at me

I rolled out of bed and on to the floor to put on my shoes.

"Well that was graceful" Oliver laughed and Fred and George came inside to see what the crash was.

I put my shoes on and then curled into a ball on my floor and pulled my blankets off of my bed and onto me.

"Is this what you do every morning?" Oliver said standing up all ready to go like.

"Yeah pretty much" I mumbled under my blankets and suddenly I wasn't on the ground anymore

"Did you pick me up?" I asked because I still couldn't see anything threw my blankets

"Yes, at this rate we will be late to practice and I hate being late" Oliver said and too the blankets off of me.

"Sweet so I don't have to walk?" I said and he laughed

"I guess not" he said and shifted me so that he could carry me better.

"Sweet" I said and moved to get comfortable and tried to go back to sleep.

"Are you falling asleep" he asked when we were walking down the stair towards the front door of the building.

"No" I weakly said

All of a sudden he started to shake me.

"Oh no Kates I think there is an earthquake" He said laughing

"Stop it!" I whined

"Ha ha fine" he said and then was quiet

"Prepare yourself, I'm apparating" He said and then I felt the familiar feeling, it was weird to be not apparating myself but just along for the ride.

"Alright think you can walk into the locker rooms?" He asked me

"Nope" I laughed and he plopped me on the ground

"Well that sucks for you" He laughed and walked away

I stumbled onto my feet and then into the locker room and over to my locker which was next to Oliver's. He was already getting changed into his robes.

"I hate you" I grumbled

"Yeah apparently" He smiled

I got changed into my robes and then got down on the ground and curled into a ball because I just wanted to sleep.

"You know, this is all you're fault that I'm even here. I could be at home, sleeping peacefully, but nooo you have to make me play quidditch again, and best of all I have to play for the National team. So I don't even get this time off like I would if I wasn't playing" I moaned

"Yep, but I like to make you suffer" He smiled

"I figured as much" I groaned

"I bet it smells wonderful down there" He laughed

"I'm too tired to care" I said honestly

"Wood, Bell, good to see that you two made it today" Greg said with his way to cheery for this early in the morning look

"Bell what are you doing on the floor" He asked as soon as he noticed

"She's really tired today, not used to being up by force yet. I had to literally carry her to practice today" Oliver explained and I just grunted in approval…it took less effort then talking

"Well I'm going to need you awake soon, we are doing a full scrimmage today" Greg explained and I groaned and was suddenly on my feet with two hands in my armpits

"Unnecessary" I complained

"Nope because if I didn't do that you probably would have just laid there all practice"

"Yes and what's wrong with that"

"Oh goodness Kates let's just go to practice and then I promise you that you can sleep for the rest of the day"

"Fine"

I followed Oliver out on to the pitch and grabbed my broom and flew up to where everyone else was.

"Wow…there are a lot of new faces" I said looking around and only recognizing two people.

"Yeah… they have been working hard to get new people, some are even new since the last time I was here" Oliver said

"Wow…so they really did let you back" Some girl with blonde hair said to Oliver.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked…he very well could being that he was drunk most of the time and could have met Jesus and not remembered it.

"No, I'm Carrie. I joined the team last week" She said in a very annoying voice…. Am I hung over? I really feel like I'm hung over. Because her voice just hurt my brain and I'm super tired and feel sick… seems hung over to me.

"Oliver did I drink anything last night" I asked him… I might as well check right

"No why" He laughed

"I feel hung over" I explained

"Nope no drinks" He laughed

"And who are you?" Carrie asked in this really snobby tone

"Um… Katie Bell…I was on the team when we were still good" I said back smartly

"Hmm never herd of you" She said and my headache came back. How can anyone's voice be so high pitched, and how does she not have a headache all the time. Wait HOLD UP, I know that annoying voice

"Wait what did you say you're name was" I asked

"Carrie…" She said

"Carrie Johnson?" I asked

"Yeah…" She said

"You played for Ravenclaw in Hogwarts?" I asked

"Yeah, what were you like a fan of me or something?" she said in an overly snobby voice

"No! I knocked you out in my first game back in my seventh year!" I said. I remember it too! She was annoying the crap out of me so I purposely went to go catch the quaffle and ran into her broom. She fell off and got knocked off. I was proud of myself. She was a really bad player though; I got the quaffle from her at least seven times.

"Yeah…you did" she said…oh so she did know me after all hmm

"Ha funny how things like that happen so long ago and I can meet you again today and still clearly remember it. I'm so sorry too, honestly I didn't see you there, I was going after the quaffle because Ginny's throw was so off." I said and smiled and I could see that Oliver was cracking up.

"Yeah" She said and looked at me weird

"Well I'll talk to you later" She said and then flew off

"YOU KOCKED HER OUT?!" Oliver almost shouted and burst out into laughter

"Yeah it was great!" I said

"I would have paid to see that!" He said still laughing

"Boy does she want you though" I said

"Yeah well at least she isn't 13" He laughed

"God are you ever going to let that go?" I asked

"Nope probably not" He laughed and smiled his stupid cocky smile

"I hate you" I said and crossed my arms across my chest

"You keep saying" Oliver said

"WOOD, BELL, LET'S GET STARTED" Greg yelled from the other side of the pitch and we flew over to see where he wanted us.

"I really hope that she doesn't get on our team" I said

"Why?" Oliver asked

"Because she is pitiful, even with me on the team we will loose" I said and he laughed

"A bit pigheaded are we?" He laughed

"Wow….this coming from Oliver Wood….I'm scared" I said and he pushed me in the shoulder.

"So you two are going to be on a team with Andrew, Owen, Edwards, Wilson, and Hermit." Greg explained. Wow…this was almost exactly the same starting team as before…just missing one person. I took a deep sigh.

"Are you missing him?" Oliver asked

"What who?" I asked not thinking he had been paying attention to me.

"When he said the names you sighed…there is only one name missing" He said

"Yeah" I said and I almost started to cry.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want to take a break, I'm sure Greg will understand" Oliver said…wow he was being really normal about this, normally when ever Jake comes up in discussion he gets all stupid about it.

"No I should be fine…it's going to be weird that's all" I said and Oliver gave me a weird hug. It was weird because well you try to hug someone while trying to be stable on a broom at the same time.

"Bell are you okay?" Greg asked

"Yeah I should be fine" I said

"You sure" He asked…I think I'm crying

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and then floated over to my position

"How are you doing lately" Mica asked me…wow I haven't seen him in like forever.

"I was doing a lot better before right now" I said honestly wiping away a tear. I looked back at Oliver because I could feel his look of concern hitting me.

"I'm fine" I mouthed to him and he shrugged and then centered himself in front of the middle hoop.

"You still play the same?" Mica asked

"I can…it will be weird and probably not half as fun but I can if that's still how you play" I said, it's confusing but true

"Alright I'll try it and see how you do" Mica said and then flew over to his side of the pitch.

Greg threw up the quaffle and Edwards caught it. He threw it to Mica you flew forwards as fast as he could weaving around Carrie and some other chick, since when have so many girls joined the team. They might as well give us our own locker room now. I rushed to get up towards where the goals posts were just in case Mica needed to pass it to me. I had a beater trying to knock me away but he missed and Mica got the quaffle to me and I flew up and threw it in the middle hoop because the keeper was still on the left hoop thinking that Mica was going to try to score.

"Nice job Katie" Greg shouted over to me and I did a silly little bow.

"I see you're back in the game" Oliver said once we were back in the locker rooms at the end of practice.

"Yeah apparently" I said changing into my normal clothes

"You were crying earlier" Oliver pointed out

"Yeah it was hard at first" I said

"Well you did well with out him, I imagined you to be much worse out there" He said and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey Oliver" Carrie said…why is she only wearing her underwear.

"Hi…" He said looking her up and down in the gross boy way so I shot him a dirty look.

"Some of the my friends and I were going to go out clubbing tonight and I was just wondering if you wanted to come along with us" She asked him

"Uh…." He said and looked at me who was still glaring at him.

"Only if Kates can come to" He said. I don't want to go clubbing, especially not with that.

"We really only have room in the group for one more person" She said giving me a dirty look and I shot one right back at her.

"Yeah well then I'm going to have to pass because I already made plans with Kates tonight and it wouldn't be very proper for me to just ditch her to go clubbing with you" Oliver said in his weird almost fatherly voice…Oliver would be a very weird father.

"Oh" She said and walked away.

"We have plans?" I asked him after she left

"Well now we do because you didn't want me going with her and I'm not sitting home alone all night." He said with an evil smile

"You should really try it. I find it relaxing." I laughed and he just pushed my shoulder.

"So what are we doing tonight then?" Oliver said as we were walking out of the pitch.

"Well you could just come and hang out at our place and see if anyone wants us to do something." I said

"Alright sounds like a plan to me" He smiled and then disappeared I followed shortly after and apparated to the alley way where he was standing and waiting for me.

We walked up into my flat and Angelina, Alicia, and George were all in the main room.

"Hey Katie do you want to come with me to meet with my wedding planner?" Alicia said with this big silly smile. It's so funny how she is planning it today and she just got engaged yesterday. I guess this isn't going to be a long engagement.

"No I told Oliver I would hang out with him today. I'll come next time you meet up with them" I said and it was true…but mainly I just didn't want to be around that much wedding talk.

"Alright well then Angelina and I are off we will see you all later tonight" Alicia said.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" George asked… doesn't the groom normally go to these?

"Yes I'm sure; all you need to worry about is showing up to the wedding on time. I'll take care of everything else" Alicia said with a smile that clearly meant that she didn't want George to help plan the wedding because he would want something stupid to happen.

"Alright" George said and sat back down on the couch. He obviously didn't mind this much.

Alicia and Angelina left for the wedding planner and George, Oliver, and I all sat down on the couch and stared at the TV.

"Are you and Alicia going to move out after you get married?" I asked George

"I don't know… I imagine so" George said

"Aw…that will be lonely" I said and looked around the flat and imagined me begin the only one living in it.

"I'll come visit you Kates" Oliver said laughing

"It won't be the same with out you here George" I said and hugged my pillow

"Oh and you're not going to miss Alicia" George laughed

"Probably not nearly as much as I'll miss you" This isn't fair I just get him back and now he's leaving again. Back in Hogwarts I think George was my greatest friend. Like past being my best friend. He was always there to laugh at me when I fell, like sometimes I swear he would put a spell on me that told him when I fell just so that he could run to were I was in the school then point and laugh and then run away before I got up and tackled him.

He and I told each other everything. It was funny to because we never found ourselves attracted to each other because we were like so close we were beyond that, it was always me complaining about missing Oliver and him complaining about Alicia not paying attention to him. I was crushed when he left, though he did say good bye. It took me a little bit to get over him but knew that someday he would come back. Now here he is and he's back and he's leaving already.

"I was just getting used to living with you too" George said laughing

"Like how you wouldn't be talking to anyone so they would all think that you were dead but I would know because would always find my shoes behind the toilet" he said and I laughed. I had done that, because in school I would always hide his stuff in weird places just to see how he would react.

"You guys are so weird" Oliver laughed

"It happens" I said and George laughed

"I'm so going to just randomly show up at your place all the time though" I said and George laughed

The three of us just sat on the couch for what could have been two to four hours just talking and watching TV. It's these kinds of moments in life that I love the most.

Alicia and Angelina came home and Alicia was all excited, she had a date, April 4th. That was the date that I was going to because crazily lonely. I had less then three months to live with Alicia and George.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo new chapter! I really like this one! It took way longer to write then I thought it would be hey now it's done so whatever. Whoa and this is chapter 10 so I'm in the double digits now...weird. Well Enjoy!**

It's amazing how fast time flies when you're planning a wedding. I spent the last month eating cake, and as amazing as that seems, I think I'm getting sick of cake, and this is truly saying something for me. I've been trying to decide why I'm being so silly about this wedding. Normally I would think that I would be all excited about Alicia getting married but instead I'm mad about it. Oliver thinks that it's just because I'm mad that I didn't get married first. It's is all a little weird to think that I would have been doing all of this if Jake hadn't died.

We played Turkey and won so now we just have to beat France and we'll qualify for the World Cup, but that match isn't until after the wedding. The Wasps don't have another game until May because we didn't make it into the league championships, so I've been just hanging out with Oliver a lot lately. It's really cool though because things seem to be back to normal with us, for real this time, because I don't find myself getting mad at him for being stupid nearly as much as before.

Today is the day I've been dreading, the dress trying on. I don't care about my dress; I just want to be the one in the wedding dress. I wasn't exactly anticipating going and telling Alicia how pretty she is over and over and over again.

"Angelina this dress would look fantastic on you!" Alicia said holding out a dress while I sat in the corner on a chair. Angelina appeared from behind a bunch of dresses with a big smile on her face.

"You should try it on" Alicia said to her

"But you're the one getting married not me" Angelina said and I picked at the nail polish on my pointer finger.

"So we all know you and Fred are going to get married sometime soon so you might as well see if it looks good on you" Alicia said.

"Well….alright" Angelina said and grabbed the dress and hopped into the changing rooms. Alicia followed behind her with two dresses in her hands.

"Katie you might as well try on a dress to, at least for fun" Alicia said before she went completely into the room.

"I'm good" I said as I ran out of nail polish on my pointer finger so started on my middle.

After awhile they both came out in the dresses and looked beautiful. I wish I wasn't so jealous so I could appreciate that one of my best friends was getting married to one of my greatest friends. I smiled at them as they came out and ran towards the mirror.

The way they looked made me want to try on a dress so badly. It killed me to think that I should own a wedding dress that made me look so beautiful and be married all ready. I wonder what it is about wedding dresses that make anyone who wears one look so beautiful. You would think that if they made us look so good we would just wear them all the time. I wonder if that was the case then they would loose their power of making us beautiful.

"Katie!?" Alicia yelled

"What?" I asked I must have zoned out

"Don't you think that Angelina should wear this in her wedding" Alicia asked me

"It does look really good on you Ang" I said with a smile.

"What do you think of mine?" She then asked me.

"It's the best one so far." I said

"But not the one" She said mainly to herself.

I got up and walked over to a shelf with a bunch of dresses and found a dress that was strapless with a gold trim on top and flowed down into a really big train.

"What about this one Alicia?" I asked holding it out to her and in like point two seconds she was right next to me holding it as well.

"Oh Katie its perfect!" She said taking it from me and running into the changing room. She came back out a few minutes later with this huge grin on her face and ran to the mirror. It looked brilliant on her.

"Oh Alicia that's the one" Angelina said.

"My favorite so far, but that could just be because I picked it out." I laughed and they both laughed too.

"I think I'm going to get this one" Alicia smiled and went to find the woman who ran the shop to get measurements and what not.

We finished with that and got the measurement on Ang and me for the brides maids' dresses and headed home. George and Alicia were going on a date tonight so that meant I was home alone tonight. This meant I was alone to think too much, which was never a good thing for me.

I started to think about George and Alicia getting married, and how I should be happy for them and instead I'm incredibly jealous. If only Jake was still alive so that I could be married right now and I could be happy for her and throwing her parties and jumping up and down. Who knows right now I could even be pregnant. Wow…or not because I would probably be a horrible mother. That's going to be something to happen when I'm like forty something….not in my twenties. I wonder if I would have even said yes. What am I thinking of course I would have said yes I would have been a fool not to. But what if he fell out of love with me, like he found out how crazy I am and decided that he didn't want to marry someone as crazy as I am. What if because I'm crazy I fell in love with someone else? I wouldn't doubt that it would happen. Like what if I fell back in love with Oliver? No I wouldn't fall back in love with Oliver…would I?

As if almost on cue the door to the apartment began to open.

"What's wrong?" Oliver said as he came into the apartment.

"Nothing" I lied, I was sitting on the couch in my depressed state that had almost become my trade mark recently.

"I know that something is wrong, so just tell me what it is" He said and sat down on the couch next to me.

"It's just… no I don't know" I said and hugged my pillow

"Oh come on we were so close" Oliver laughed

"You wouldn't understand" I said

"Try me" He said

"We went to go try dresses on yesterday" I said after a big sigh

"I thought trying on dresses made girls happier" Oliver laughed

"See I told you that you wouldn't understand!" I protested and he just smirked at me.

"No I was just joking continue" He said still smirking and I glared at him.

"Well I couldn't help but think that it should be me getting married!" I said and looked down at my ring.

"Oh…" he said and instantly his smirk disappeared.

"I feel so guilty thinking so but I just can't help it. And so I was sitting here thinking about it and it crossed my mind…what if Jake had lived….what if we had a big fight and broke up or something…it's not like it's something I couldn't accomplish" I said and almost started to cry.

"Well you don't want to hear what I have to think about that" Oliver said with a sigh

"Yes I do" I said and looked up at him

"No you don't because I'd tell you and then you'd get all mad and awkward and then we'd be right back were we started" He said and I stilled looked at him intently like he was telling me something very interesting. When he looked at me he laughed.

"What if I promise not to get mad" I can't help it if I'm a generally curious person.

"You will anyways" He said

"I prrrooomise that no matter what you say I won't get mad" I said making a puppy face

"No because it has to do with my feelings for you and we both get awkward when that comes up" Well who wouldn't I just want to be friends Ollie! ...huh he's right I would get mad.

"I won't get mad" I said still holding my puppy face strong.

"I was hoping when he asked me if it would be alright to marry you that you would say no or that something would happen so that you wouldn't actually get married" Oliver said and looked down to the ground like he was ashamed of what he said. For some reason I wasn't mad at all about it, if anything it was like I expected it.

"See I'm not mad" I said and he looked at me like I'm crazy

"Seriously?" He said looking at me like he was expecting me to flip out and kill him or something.

"Not really, like I know I should be but I'm not…I told you that I'm insane" I said and he smiled again

"You're not crazy" He said and laughed at me.

"Want to go get ice cream?" He said standing up

"Sure" I smiled and stood up and got my jacket.

We walked down town and got some ice cream and then walked around the streets looking into store windows. We were walking along when we passed by a wedding dress shop.

"I wish I was getting married" I sobbed looking at the dress in the window.

"Well I can help with that" Oliver said with a joking cocky look on his face, but at the same time he seemed a little bit serious.

"In your dreams Wood" I laughed and he smiled

"No in my dreams we're doing other stuff" he said and winked at me and laughed I laughed back and then just looked dreamingly at the dress.

"Want to go try some on?" Oliver asked me

"What the dresses?" I asked stunned.

"Sure why not, I'll be you're temporary best gal pal for the night" He laughed

"That's a scary thought" I laughed

"Come one lets at least go look at them and if you see one you like you should try it on" Oliver said smiling.

"Well I can't say no to trying on dresses." I was one of those girls who at like first meeting you would never guess but I am such a girlie girl. I love trying on dresses and wearing dresses and dressing up nice and putting on make up and shopping and shoes. I actually think that sometimes I have an addiction to shoes. Fred and George stopped going to the movies with me during the summers back during school because they would get mad that no matter what type of movie it was I was always commenting on cute clothes. Once we went to see a scary movie and the girl was like being killed and it showed a scene of her feet and she had the cutest shoes on. I think that was the last movie they saw with me.

We walked into the store and the woman came out and smiled at us. I saw this dress with red on it in the corner and rushed right on over to it. Oliver laughed at my natural habit and just moved over to stand out of the way. I grabbed the dress and went to change into it. I came out and ran over to the mirrors. I'm glad Oliver talked me into this, I love trying on dresses. There is this one store in Hogsmade that every time we had a weekend to go out there I would always go and try on dresses. The woman that owned the shop actually knew me by name. It was funny she came to visit me in the hospital after my accident during my seventh year. I had never made it to her shop because one of my friends made me go into the three broom sticks and then I got cursed. The woman realized that it was weird for me not to have come and so she actually started to ask students where I was. I promised her that I would buy my wedding dress from her shop and she would always smile.

"Wow Kates I haven't seen you looking this good in a dress in a long time." Oliver smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Because I don't need a dress to look this good" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

I tried on a few more dresses until I found this one that was red and gold at the top and flowed down to be white at the bottom. It was amazing.

"Oliver I think I just feel in love" I laughed and he just put his hand on his head. The woman in the shop heard this and came over to us.

"Does it seem like the one for you're big day" she said with a weird smile.

"Oh…I'm not getting married any time soon" I laughed and so did Oliver.

"Oh I thought…the ring" She said and pointed to my hand.

"Yeah I was getting married awhile back…" I said and Oliver looked at me in his worried look.

"I'm so sorry" The woman said quietly

"Thanks…but for now just a couple of friends trying on dresses for the fun of it" I said

"Are you trying them on too?" The woman asked and gave a weird look to Oliver.

"No…I'm alright just watching" Oliver laughed

"Ha Ollie you _should_ try one on!" I laughed

"I'm sure if you wanted to I could find one to fit you're…figure" The woman laughed

"I'm good honestly" Oliver said

"Come on Ollie live a little!" I pressured him and he just smiled at me

"….alright" He said with a chuckle and his huge smile on his face.

The women giggled and went towards the back of the store to grab a dress and brought it back and handed it to Oliver. He just looked at it and laughed obviously wondering what he was doing.

"I have the same dress in your size if you want to try it on too" the woman laughed and handed me a dress. I laughed and rushed Oliver into the dressing rooms with me. I've become a pro at putting dresses on so I got mine on in less then a minute and then went out to see if Oliver was good but he wasn't out of his stall yet.

"What's taking so long" I laughed

"I'm sorry I don't think I've ever put one of these on before…." He laughed

"…And I think I might be stuck" He laughed even harder

I opened the stall door to see Oliver half way into a wedding dress and wished so badly that I had camera with me.

"Put you're arms through the top" I said almost not in English because I was laughing so hard.

He put his arms up and I pulled the dress down over top of him.

"You're supposed to step into them" I laughed

"Well sorry I didn't know" He smiled and I went and tied the back for him

We walked out into the main room and the woman running the store just burst into laughter at the sight of Oliver. He had the stupidest look on his face. Like a little boy all dressed up for family pictures that wanted to be playing in the mud. I loved ever minute of it. I felt sort of guilty but then I would look back at him and the sight was just too funny to feel badly about.

"How did I get talked into this" He chuckled

"I don't know, but I have to say this made my day. Possibly my year" I was laughing so hard my eyes were tearing

Oliver looked in the mirror and sighed and laughed a little bit.

"Haven't you ever worn a kilt?" I asked

"Well yes but that is a lot more manly then a wedding dress" He laughed

"We'll do something manly after this I promise" I giggled feeling guilty for briefly taking away Oliver's pride.

"Want to go to the pub?" Oliver asked

"I thought you were done with alcohol" I said

"No I'm just done being drunk….I don't think it's possible for me to give it up as a whole…I'm a Scot, we like alcohol so much we made our own type" He chuckled at his own stereotyping of himself.

"Alright" I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my own clothes.

"Um…Kates….I'm stuck again" I heard Oliver say from his stall and I just burst into laughter.

I went in and helped him out of his dress and then we returned the dresses to the woman who ran the shop and she still had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She told us to come back anytime.

We walked down the road and saw a pub so we went in.

"If it isn't Oliver and Katie, gosh do you two ever go anywhere alone?" Mica, one of the other chasers on the national team, said from the bar.

"Of course not Mica, we're Gryffindors we have to travel in prides" I laughed and sat down next to him

"Prides?" Oliver asked

"Yeah it's what a group of lions is called" I said

"Hmmm never knew that" Oliver said and tried to get the attention of the bartender.

"Well you're better then the Ravenclaws….they travel in murders" Mica laughed

"Yeah but you Hufflepuff are all lame. Traveling by yourself, now that's pathetic."

"Yeah well Hufflepuff defiantly has the weirdest of mascot like things" Mica laughed

"Indeed, I never thought that a lion, a raven, a snake, and a badger would ever get along" I laughed

"Well they didn't" Mica said and the three of us laughed

"Well if you're playing it that way Gryffindor and Slytherin would never be a competition…because I don't see a snake putting up a good fight with a lion" Oliver said with that look on his face that he used to get when ever he was thinking about quidditch back in Hogwarts

"Oliver I didn't know you came here" Carrie said from behind us. I hated her voice…I wasn't even drunk yet and it made me feel like I was about to throw up.

"Um I don't normally, Kates and I were just near by and decided to stop in and get a drink" Oliver said pointing to me next to him. Carrie looked at me with an evil glare and I just smiled back, and Mica laughed.

"I'm here with some friends" She pointed to a group of girls sitting in a booth on the other side of the room. "You should come over and I'll introduce you to them" She said playing with her hair and Oliver just looked uncomfortable.

"Umm I just ordered a drink so I'll wait here for it" Oliver said

"Well after you get it come on over" she said

"I wouldn't want to just ditch Kates though" Oliver said once again pointing to me causing me to receive the same look and me to give the same smile and Mica once again to laugh.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you come over to say hi for a bit" Carrie said shooting me a look as if to say that I better let him go say hi.

"Sure I don't mind! Come on Ollie go ahead and say hi to the girls. I'll save you're beer for you" I said in a cheery voice and he shot a heated look at me and I just smiled

"See Oliver, she doesn't mind." Carrie said and looked at me weird for not putting up a fight

"Alright I'll come over for a quick hello" Oliver said and looked back at me like he was trying to send me a silent curse.

"What just happened there" Mica asked me

"What do you mean" I asked

"Don't you dislike Carrie" Mica said

"Well obviously I don't like her who could"

"Then why are you letting her get her way?"

"Ha because as much as I hate her I know it annoys Oliver and in a way it's pay back and plus its just super fun to annoy the heck out of him" I said

"Payback for what"

"For making me play quidditch again" I said and he just looked at me strange

The bartender set down our beers and I began to drink mine and looked back at Oliver who was standing at the table with a fake smile on his face but glaring at me with his eyes.

He said something to the girls and then walked back over to us.

"I hate you" he said sitting down

"What was it that you said at practice that one time… oh that's right... Yeah apparently" I said mimicking his voice….well not really I just made my voice really low and tried as hard as possible to have a Scottish accent…it didn't work well so I just smiled and he actually chuckled at it.

"You two confuse the hell out of me" Mica laughed

"It happens" I said and Oliver laughed

"Are you two ready for the game coming up?" Mica asked

"It's going to happen soon?" I asked

"Yeah" Mica said

"I thought it was after Alicia and George's wedding" I said to Oliver

"Their wedding is Saturday" Oliver said

"Really?!" I basically shouted

"Yeah…" he said

"I need another beer then" I laughed and singled for the bartender

"Oh goodness" Oliver laughed

I had at least two more beers.

"You should stop before you get drunk Kates" Oliver said

"But it was my plan to get drunk" I laughed

"Well then I should stop before I get drunk too" He laughed and winked at me

Owww what the heck sun what did I ever do to you? Ugh…beer sucks….my head hurts….I want coffee. I got up and wobbled into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Well don't you just look like death" Oliver laughed at me

"Oh well thanks, it's nice to see you too" I grumbled and started the coffee machine

"I told you to stop drinking like five times and you never listened" Oliver said

"Yes well….shut up" I said and took some ibuprofen.

"Oh Katie you look horrible are you okay?" Alicia said coming into the kitchen area

"I'm hung over people get over it! Ow…" I screamed…and it hurt Oliver laughed at me

"Well I hope you'll be better by tomorrow" Alicia said

"Why what's tomorrow?" I asked rubbing my neck

"My rehearsal dinner!" Alicia yelled and I winced

I got my cup of coffee and grunted.

"I'm just going to assume you're unenthusiastic-ness is because you're hung over" Alicia said and left the apartment.

"If only she knew that your hang over was from getting drunk at the thought of her wedding" Oliver laughed

"It was not at the thought of her wedding" I said

"Yes it was" He argued

"What makes you think that" I asked

"At the mention of her wedding you decided to get drunk…seems logical to say that you wanted to get drunk because of her wedding" He said

"It's not because of her wedding" I said

"Oh then why is it"

"Because it's not my wedding" I mumbled

"You still are thinking that?" He asked

"Yes I mean I'm almost 24, which is almost 25, which is halfway to 30. I feel like I needed have gotten married and started a family by now" I said

"Well however mental that is I still can help you with that problem" Oliver said sitting down next to me

"Oh and how do you suppose you could help me" I asked

"I could marry you. Then you'll be married before you're 25" He said and I laughed

I finished drinking my coffee and then went back to bed.

"Katie wake up we have to be at the church in 2 hours!" Alicia yelled into my room….did I sleep through the whole day?!

"Oh good you're not dead…I was contemplating how I was going to explain to Henry how you died. And Alicia would be mad because her bridesmaid would be even more uneven…plus it would be depressing to know that you died in jealousy of her wedding..." A Scottish voice was rambling in my room.

"How the hell did I sleep through the whole day?" I asked sitting up in my bed

"I really don't know, but if you ever figure it out tell me. It seems like something I would want to do someday" He laughed and left my room.

So today was the wedding rehearsal, I wasn't really all that mad about it actually. We got to the church; it was beautiful, more a cathedral then a church. Alicia could barely talk all day. The whole Weasley family was there with their spouses or boyfriend in Ginny's case. Bill and Fleur's son Bodon was going to be the ring bearer and Charlie and his wife Crystal's daughter Evelyn was the flower girl. I was a bridesmaid along with Angelina and Ginny. Fred was the best man of course and Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Oliver (the only one with out red hair) were also men of honor. Alicia's family were here for the wedding to, I think after this her mother was going to not have any tears left.

The dinner afterwards was fun because I got to sit next to Oliver and we basically just made fun of all the people there.

"So you seem to be cooler about this now" He said

"Well yeah, I'm not anti wedding, I just wanted to be getting married. But I'm over it now" I smiled

"Well you know my offer still stands" He said

"And so does my answer" I said

"You didn't answer…you just laughed and walked away" He said

"Exactly, well and I answered the first time you brought this up" I laughed and he kind of chuckled.

The dinner was actually pretty fun. Afterwards back at home was a blast too. We got home and had a little party of Alicia, George, Fred, Angelina, Oliver, and I. It was a blast, but sad because it was like we were loosing this, now that George and Alicia are getting married and Fred and Angelina will be getting married and then will be the friends of the two married couples. Like in movies were your friends get boring because they got married.

It was still fun though, we danced around like idiots beer in hand. There really is nothing better then just dancing around like an idiot with friends. I was head banging at one point to a song and fell backwards into a table and then on to the couch. Oliver just burst out into laughter.

Once Fred and George ran into each other and Angelina laughed so hard she choked on her spit and then gagged causing herself to puke. It was completely disgusting but hilarious because the entire time she was puking she was still cracking up and it wasn't even that funny.

For the first time in a very long time I was completely happy, I wasn't sad about the wedding, or lonely, or depressed. I was just generally happy. My cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much and my stomach was killing me from laughing so hard.

It was like a scene from a chick flick or a chick lit (girlie book). We were all laughing at nothing and having a blast and it felt like everything was going in slow motion.

The sun started to come up so George and Fred went to spend the night at Angelina's because George wasn't allowed to see Alicia before their wedding. Oliver fell asleep on the couch not to long ago but was refusing to go home. So I went to bed and so did Alicia.

I woke up probably five hours later to Alicia jumping up and down on my bed singing "here comes the bride". I just laughed and got up to jump with her. We started squealing eventually like a bunch of school girls who just saw a hot movie star or something. I think today is actually going to be fun.

I jumped off my bed and out into the kitchen…Oliver was gone surprisingly. I turned on the radio and Alicia and I started dancing in the living room. She ran into her room got into her pre-dress clothes and I got into mine, a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeve red t shirt, and we ran out the door and headed towards the hair dressers. Angelina and Ginny got there shortly after us and we all sat down to get our hair done. The woman that was doing my hair kept yelling at me, because when a good song came on I would start dancing and move my head. The girls would always laugh and Alicia would yell that if my hair got messed up I wasn't allowed in the wedding anymore.

After hair we went to Alicia's mum's house and got into our dresses and took a bunch of pictures with all the bridesmaids and family and what not. Then we all got into a limo and drove to the church. About half way there Alicia started to freak out.

"Guys I'm getting married!" She screeched

"We know we're in the wedding" I said to her

"But _I'm_ getting married! To _George!_ I'm going to be Mrs. Weasley!" Alicia laughed

"Alicia Weasley…I like it, it sounds nice" I said to her and she chuckled.

We pulled up to the church and Alicia started to hyperventilate with this huge smiled on her face and looked closed to tears. Ginny, Angelina, and I just burst into laughter at the sight.

We all stumbled out of the limo and into the cathedral and Alicia still had the biggest smile on her face. Ron, Bill, Oliver, and Alicia's dad were waiting in the backroom for us. Fred, Charlie, and George were already at the alter…we figured this was the best way to walk in with uneven numbers of men and women in the wedding.

"Well you look nice" I said to Oliver

"Thanks you too" He said moving his legs and looking at his pants

"Something wrong with you're pants" I laughed

"No…I'm just not used to wearing pants in a wedding" He laughed

"What?"

"The only other wedding I've ever been in was my older cousin's and I wore a kilt" he smiled

"Oh gosh" I said putting my hand to my face

"You all ready?" A person said poking their head into the room

Alicia squealed and they took that as a yes.

Ron and Ginny walked down the isle first and then Angelina and Bill and then Oliver and I and we all stood to the sides while Alicia and her father came down the isle. She looked so beautiful it just plastered her same stupid smile onto my face.

By the time she got up to George she was crying and he just laughed with the same goofy smile on his face. They looked so unbelievably happy.

The ceremony was over pretty fast and we went to this restaurant for the reception. The cake was huge…like almost touching the ceiling. I found myself just staring at it almost drooling.

"Hey that looks like something out of one of your greatest dreams" Oliver laughed knowing well that I was a sucker for cake.

We sat down at the long table meant for all of the people in the wedding. George and Alicia were introduced and they came in and we all danced. I was surprised at how normally the reception was going. I mean for a Weasley twin event this was going all too normally.

This was of course until they were told to cut the cake.

"Wait hold on…where's my wand" George said at the cake and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand to perform a silent spell on Alicia.

"What did you just do?" Alicia said in a motherly tone…oh great she really is an Mrs.Weasley.

"You'll thank me in a moment" George said with one of his famous Weasley grins and Alicia looked at him funny.

They grabbed the knife and went to cut the cake. They put the knife into the cake and it popped throwing cake all over the room. Alicia actually found it funny and shoved a handful of it from the ground into his face. George responded with the same and of course a cake war broke out. Even Alicia's grandparents started to throw cake. It was fantastic.

The spell George did was a protecting spell on her dress so that it wouldn't get ruined by cake. My dress of course was covered and my hair was dangling in my face. Apparently cake kills hairspray.

Oliver got a huge handful of it and smashed it into my face. I responded by getting a bunch and basically rubbing it in his face and then jumped on top of him getting all of the cake off of my dress and onto his tux. The whole room was cracking up and eventually covered in cake. People actually just ignored it and began to dance.

"Can I have this dance?" Oliver asked…his hair sticking to the front of his face

"Sure" I laughed and we went to dance.

During one dance George slipped on some cake and fell taking Alicia down with him then not to much after they fell while everyone was still laughing at them Ginny and Harry fell and slid across the dance floor….this was more a Weasley Wedding. I laughed.

Thinking that this wedding couldn't have anymore surprises we started calming down and Alicia threw her bouquet. Angelina caught it. Before she even realized Fred was on his knee right next to her holding open a little black box.

"It could be sooner then you think" He laughed and she squealed and laughed

"Yes!" Angelina said and Fred put the ring on her finger and she leapt up into his arms. Everyone in the room cheered.

"I guess we're going to be back here in a few months" Oliver laughed

"Yep, silly twins, do they have to do everything together" I laughed

"You're not mad" Oliver said

"No…I told you I'm over it now" I smiled

"Well my offer will always stand" He smiled making his right cheek wrinkle from the dried icing.

I laughed at him and walked over to squeal with Angelina about her ring.

"I think it's bigger then mine!" Alicia said holding her hand next to Angelina's

"I could get you a bigger one" George said coming up behind us

"No…this one's perfect" She said and gave him a kiss and Angelina and I giggled.

"Hey gorgeous" Fred said coming up behind Angelina she smiled and kissed him and suddenly I was standing alone in the circle with two couples who were either making out or gazing into each others eyes. I started looking for some place else to go.

"Oh well now I feel awkward coming into this group" Oliver said behind me.

"Don't even think about Oliver Nolan" I said knowing exactly what he was thinking

"How did you ever figure out my middle name" He asked

"I saw it on a paper once when I was helping McGonagall tidy up her office." I said

"Yeah….quidditch practice just wasn't the same after you learn" He laughed and looked past me like he was reflecting on old times.

"No it was twice as fun" George laughed

"Especially because you got so bothered by her calling you by your full name" Fred chuckled.

He would he would be showing off to a group of girls walking by the pitch or something stupid like that and I would just yell from where ever I was "Oliver Nolan Wood" and he would jump up and grab onto his broom like he just heard a blood curling scream near by.

"Well only my mother ever called me that when I was in trouble…it brought back bad memories" He chuckled

"Don't I know what you mean" George laughed

"When mother pulls out the full name then you did something wrong and should run and hide" Fred laughed

Almost on cue their mother came over and gave them a huge hug smiled at them and walked away.

"Ha apparently we didn't do anything wrong today" George laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be mad about the cake" Fred said

"Actually I think the cake was hit to most people" Alicia giggled

"Interesting word to use" I laughed

"Yeah I know that the cake hit most people…whether they liked it is another story" Oliver laughed

Professor Flitwick came over to talk to Fred and George and Alicia and Angelina went off to talk about wedding things.

I wobbled over to the table to sit down for awhile. I was beat. I laid my head down on the table and started to drift asleep.

"Oh no I thought we were rid of this Katie" Oliver laughed sitting down next to me pulling me farther from sleep.

"No I'm just tired. I've been up and doing something all day today and I didn't get a good nights sleep last night either" I smiled at him

"Yeah…today was a fun day" Oliver said

"Yeah it was…we're all growing up" I smiled and he smiled back

"I know! It makes me feel a little pathetic that Fred and George Weasley are growing up before I am…that has to mean something" Oliver laughed and looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Haha yeah well we all knew even back in Hogwarts that you'd be the last to get married. Because the girl who marries you has to be insane…. or a quaffle" I said sticking out my tongue and laughed at him.

"Yeah I guess so" He chuckled

"Man Wood you've gotten boring in you're old age" I said

"How so" he asked

"If I was to have said that back in Hogwarts you would have put up a big fight about it and made me run laps…even though Quidditch takes no leg effort at all" I said

"Well that's because push ups aren't as fun to make people do for long amounts as time….and I don't know I change with the times" He said

"Well don't I want back the old Oliver…the quidditch Nazi of an Oliver"

"Ha I never thought I would hear any of you say that" He laughed

"Well just because we complained about it doesn't mean that we hated it" I said

"No I'm pretty sure on numerous occasions one of you would complain about hating quidditch practices because of me" He said

"Only the ones that were at 4 in the morning and any normal person would complain about that" I said

"I personally like the morning"

"My point proven"

"Well at least I don't sleep on the locker room floors…maybe I should start getting you up at dawn again" He smiled

"Or not…plus I was more asleep in Gryffindor practices"

"It didn't seem like it to me"

"Oh?"

"Yeah when you're asleep you can't throw quaffles at the back of my head when I'm talking to Harry"

"Ha! You finally figured out that was me"

"Yeah I figured it out a year later when I realized that Angelina and Alicia just followed what you did so neither of them would have thrown it"

"Well Fred or George could have done it"

"Yeah except theirs would have been a bludger" He laughed

"Yeah…" I yawned

"Ready to go home?" He asked

"Yeah but I'm not going to leave in the middle of the party"

"No come on let's go" he said standing up

"No see this is what I mean… the old Oliver would have made me stay and made me like jump up and down to stay awake because if I went to bed to early I'd get too much sleep and would be to tired for practice tomorrow"

"Fine…you want the old Oliver" He said reaching over and picking me up out of the seat.

"Then lets dance" He continued carrying me over to the dance floor

"This is more like it" I laughed

"Alright then" he laughed and we danced for awhile. Slowly the people started to leave the party and the six of us were sitting at the table just talking and laughing at each person that came to congratulate George and Alicia and then Fred and Angelina and then they would always just look, smile, nod, and walk away when they got to Oliver and I. Every time we would all burst out laughing. I'm so glad that we are all getting back to normal again… and yet changing so much at the same time.

I actually fell asleep at one point with my head on the table and Fred and George drew on my face of course. I woke up when Oliver was carrying me home.

Today was a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**So yay new chapter! Ummm this is a weird chapter because it happens over like 2 months but whatever I guess. So read it and review!**

"What are you going to do when they move out if you can't even wake yourself up while they are on their honeymoon?" A Scottish voice said waking me up. It has been a week since George and Alicia got married and they were on their honeymoon…which was explained by the Scottish thing insulting me from my door.

"Get up we are going to be late to the game!" Oliver whined

"It doesn't start for four more hours!" I complained and tried to hide under my covers just incase he believed that there was some form of a wormhole under here and actually thought that I disappear and so left me alone to sleep.

"Yes but we have to be there in an hour" He said and I didn't answer sticking to my original plan.

Suddenly there was a lot of added weight onto my body.

"Ergargh" I grumbled

"Get up" he said and started jumping on my bed

"I hate you" I groaned and rolled out of bed onto the floor

"You know you have these really cool things called legs, and if you put them on the floor first it doesn't hurt as much, you should try it sometime." Oliver laughed and I just glared at him until he left my room so I could get changed.

I stumbled out into the main room afterwards and we left for the pitch outside of London. It was a big game today, against France, if we won we got into the world cup but if not we wouldn't so it was pretty tense.

"Bell, Wood, there is a press conference after the match and all starting players are required to attended" Greg said to us once we got to the locker rooms

"I don't do press conferences" I said

"I know that's why I made it mandatory" Greg said and walked away

"Ha ha" Oliver said

"Shut up you have to go too" I said

"Yes but I don't care either way" Oliver smiled and went over to listen to the pre-game speech.

I wasn't quite sure whether or not this was going to be a hard game or not. Mica and I had gotten to the point where we were working really well together and the other chaser Edwards wasn't one of the best chasers but he was good at getting the ball away from the other team and to Mica or I so the three of us worked well together. The other day Carrie was complaining to Oliver that she should be on the starting team. It was great too because Oliver's response was "Yes well Greg wants to make sure that the best players play for this game so that we get into the world cup. But who knows maybe he'll let you play for one of the games that doesn't matter" and she took it as a complement. For a Ravenclaw she really wasn't that smart of a person. Though it's probably all an act.

It really was a simple game. Didn't even last that long. I feel kind of bad for all the people who paid a lot of money to come and see a game that lasted like half an hour. Whatever that's quidditch I guess.

Yeah so I got two goals and Mica got one and Andrews caught the snitch. Oliver only really had to block the quaffle once because every other time Edwards got to the quaffle before the person could get close enough to the goal posts to attempt to score.

So I was in the locker room all excited to be going home when I remembered that I had to go to the stupid press conference.

"Do you really think that Greg will even know that I didn't go to the press conference if I don't go?" I asked Oliver

"Well yes being that you scored the most goals in then game and I'm sure the press will be asking where you are." Oliver said and I groaned.

"Damn me and my awesomeness" I laughed and he just shook his head.

We had to put on these silly dress robes that said England all over them before we went into the conference. Then we were all sitting at this big long table with Greg in the middle and Oliver and I on either side of him, Mica and Edwards were on my side. Then on Oliver's side sat Hermit, Wilson, and Andrews.

The press came in and were asking all sorts of questions about the game, and how we thought that we would do in the World Cup, and how the team got along and all of these sorts of questions. At one point I was falling asleep holding my head up with my hand when a question addressed to Oliver woke me up instantly.

"Mr. Wood, Pictures have come up of you with Miss Bell trying on wedding dresses, and in one picture you were wearing one, is there any explanation to this?" The reporter asked and I burst into laughter.

"You lot actually got pictures of that?" I said and Oliver just sighed

"I do" A photographer said from the crowd and I stood up and walked over to the press area.

"Can I see them?" I asked and he showed me this picture of Oliver and me in matching dresses cracking up with the lady who owned the shop.

"Mr. Wood my question still stands" The reporter said

"Um…we were trying on dresses?" He laughed and I looked back to see Mica cracking up and Greg looking deeply embarrassed and surprisingly Oliver was smiling almost looking proud about the whole situation.

"Why were you trying on dresses? Is a wedding being planned?" Another reporter asked.

"Can I have a copy of this picture?" I asked the photographer

"Of course you can take that one if you want, I already have a bunch of copies of it" He said and I laughed and returned to my seat.

"Why would we be trying on dresses for a wedding?" Oliver laughed at saying we.

I showed the picture to Mica and he burst into laughter so we were both cackling at the table while Greg was still turning beat red thinking about what this is going to look like in the papers.

"Perhaps are you two secretly getting married?" A new reporter asked

"Oh yes because you know grooms go with their future brides to try on wedding dresses too all the time" He chuckled.

"So that's a no?" A reporter asked

"Yeah that would be a no" Oliver laughed

"So then what is your reasoning for being in a wedding dress" A reporter asked and Oliver chuckled

"I was getting a good friend to laugh and have a good time because she was too stressed out" Oliver said.

"This friend was Miss Bell?" A reporter asked and everyone just looked at him weird and he didn't ask anymore questions.

Then they went on to different questions and we were there for only like hour total so it wasn't that bad.

"What are you doing now?" Oliver asked me as we changed back into our normal clothes back at the locker room.

"Um I think I have to go help Angelina plan her wedding" I said to him

"Oh that's right" Oliver said

"I can't believe that they want to get married next month. It's insane" I said and he laughed

"Yeah but with the three of you working on it I imagine it wont be that hard" Oliver said

"I guess…she does already have her dress" I said

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow" Oliver said and left for the door

So apparently a month was long enough to plan a wedding. I still it's a bit crazy but all of their invites were at George and Alicia's wedding so they knew to look out for Angelina and Fred's wedding but still I can't believe they are getting married so quickly.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner. Oliver and I got like really bad Deja Vu because we caught ourselves making fun of the people around us just like we had not to long ago at George and Alicia's wedding. We were sitting around a table with everyone else in the wedding. Angelina actually evened out the bridesmaids with the groomsmen. Alicia, Ginny, Crystal, Fleur, Whitney (a girl she worked with), and I were all bridesmaids and George, Ron, Fred, Charlie, Harry, and Oliver were the groomsmen so the table was pretty packed. Charlie's wife Crystal had red hair as well so the table was like half red heads and then half brown or blonde.

After the party was fun as well because the six of us went back to what is now just my place, now that George and Alicia moved into their own house, and we watched a football game and danced around like freaks again.

"It's crazy how fast we are all growing up" Angelina said to me while everyone else was dancing on the kitchen counter.

"I know tell me about it" I laughed looking over to the counter as Oliver almost fell off.

"Well like ya know what I mean. It doesn't seem like that long ago I was all alone sitting at home working while watching football with you on the phone" She laughed

"Oh I know and now here we are and I'm actually doing something with life and you're getting married" I said with a smile

"It's insane! I'm getting married!" She giggled.

"Ha everyone is turning into a Mrs.Weasley I feel kind of left out" I laughed

"Well you know Ron hasn't gotten married yet so if you try hard enough you always could be" George laughed

"Really? I guess I know who I'm going to be hanging out with tomorrow" I laughed sarcastically

"Oh well then that won't be very much fun because I'll be the only one left who isn't a Weasley" Oliver laughed

"We can see if our mom will adopt you" Fred laughed

"Yeah I'm sure she'd be pleased to have a son that is actually good at something for once" George continued and we all laughed

"Fred you're not going to do something stupid during the wedding reception like George did are you?" Angelina asked him.

"What the cake was the life of the party" George protested

"It got everyone all gross" Angelina said

"The life of the party was our wedding!" Alicia squeaked

"Well obviously but the cake made it the wedding that no one will forget" George stated proudly

"People did seem to enjoy the cake" I said

"Anyways Ang I promise I will not do anything stupid during the wedding reception" Fred said

"Alright" Ang said and I saw Fred give George one of their looks that means that they are planning something anyways.

The rest of the night was pretty basic. Just us dancing around and singing like idiots, because logically this is the only way to sing and dance. My landlord actually came down and said that the people who lived above me were complaining about our singing. I can imagine that when you're trying to sleep and you hear the six of us singing that your dreams will instantaneously become nightmares.

The man let it go because it was the pre-wedding party. We told him it was a tradition, and so far it was.

Oliver was lying on the couch and I was complaining that he was going to fall asleep on it again he laughed just saying that it was tradition, so logically I jumped on top of him to try to get him to move but instead got suddenly comfortable so I didn't want to get up again. I wonder if I'm getting too comfortable with him these days. Oh well. I stayed on the couch with Oliver and I think I fell asleep.

"Katie wake up! KATIE!" Angelina was screaming into my room and I heard Alicia giggling.

"I don't want to go to quidditch practice today guys, tell Wood that he is crazy for making us get up this early" I groaned and they both giggled

"Katie you don't have to go to practice but you do have to go to my wedding!" Angelina laughed and I opened my eyes all the way. Way to bring me back to reality quickly, going from back at Hogwarts to Angelina's wedding day.

I hopped up on to my feet.

"Oh my goodness Ang you're getting married!" I squealed.

It feels like I was just here. I got up and we ran out the door to the hair dressers. I didn't even connect the fact that I woke up in my bed when I fell asleep on the couch until we had been sitting at the hair dressers for at least an hour.

Hair seemed to go by faster this time compared to Alicia's wedding. Perhaps because we were just doing this so it doesn't seem so boring. We got our hair done and then went to Mrs. Weasley's house to get ready; they were having the wedding in the backyard. We were up in Fred and George's room changing into our dresses. They were this dark purple colour with silver trim. Angelina's dress was a long, halter dress and was mainly white except for a streak that went down from her hip to her train that was the same dark purple as the dresses and it had a thinner silver streak intertwining it. She looked very pretty in it.

After we were in our dresses we ran out to a tent in the backyard that was behind a wooden archway with a red carpet aisle with chairs set up on either side that had purple flowers on that back of them. Angelina really likes purple in case you hadn't caught on.

We were in the tent and I could see that most of the guests were already seated and Fred was up front talking with the priest.

"I liked Alicia's dress better on you" Oliver said once we met up in the tent.

"Um…thanks?" I laughed

"No like this colour doesn't look as good on you" He said looking at me like he was analyzing the dress.

"Thank you fashion expert Wood, I'm not supposed to look good. I'm just here to show everyone that Angelina has amazing and gorgeous friends no matter what colour they are wearing" I smiled and he laughed

"When did you move me into my bed?" I asked because it was bothering that I didn't wake up when he did.

"When I woke up this morning why?" He asked smiling

"I don't know I just can't figure out why I didn't wake up" I said

"Oh you were out, snoring a little bit" He smiled his famous cocky smile.

"I don't snore!" I protested

"Only a little bit, it's cute" He laughed and I glared at him.

"Five minutes!" A man said into the tent

"We have the weirdest pre-wedding conversations" I laughed

"Well we just plainly have weird conversations" Oliver laughed as we got herded into lines to start the wedding.

First went Charlie and his wife Crystal, then Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Whitney, Me and Oliver, and then George and Alicia. The line walked down the aisle and then the first two would stop farthest away from the archway until we all formed a line on either side with Alicia and George the closest and Charlie and Crystal that farthest from the archway. Then Angelina and her father came down the aisle and I swear I thought that Fred was about to cry. George was laughing at him and saying something quietly over and over again while Alicia glared at him. So I can only guess that George was stating that he didn't cry at his wedding so Fred would look the weakling if he cried. By the time Angelina got to the archway they were both crying and laughing.

I looked out to all of the people watching the wedding and at least half of them were crying and smiling, of course by this time I was crying a little bit and smiling. I looked over at Oliver and he was looking at me. He made a weird face at me for crying so I stuck my tongue out at him. Fred saw me do this but couldn't see Oliver because Oliver was behind him so Fred gave me a weird look and I smiled and giggled at him then finding it just funny I made a face at Fred who made a face back at me. Then Oliver laughed because Angelina must have been making faces at him then George and Alicia started in and I'm assuming that the six of us were all making silly faces.

"Well I know that you will take this all very seriously" The priest joked after he noticed the six of us making faces. We all laughed and so did a few of the people that were watching. Never the less we killed the moment and people weren't crying anymore.

We got through the vows and everyone was getting back to the crying when they went to put on their rings but then I caught George smiling his evil smile and Fred's smile soon matched and when the priest said the classic "You may now kiss the bride" line Fred kissed Angelina and fireworks went off all around the yard, like literally there were famous Weasley fireworks going off everywhere. It was really cool because it was dark outside by now so everything was being lighted up by the fireworks flying all around us. Oliver had to point out that two of the fireworks were quidditch players chasing each other for a quaffle, one with a beaters stick, around us.

Everyone was looking around at all of them smiling and pointing out different things.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything like this" Angelina said to Fred

"I said I wasn't going to do anything at the reception, you never said anything about during the actual wedding itself" Fred smiled and Georges laughed.

We went into a tent on the other side of the yard for the reception. Mrs.Weasley had charmed it so that it was larger inside and had a bunch of tables set up everywhere.

We went in and Angelina and Fred were announced as they came in and we all started dancing. I of course giggled hearing Angelina being called Mrs.Weasley because it made me think about our conversation last night when I saw Ron dancing with Hermione Granger. Oliver came over and we danced together for a bunch of songs until it was time to cut the cake. I was happy because I was actually going to be able to eat this cake compared to at the last wedding where I just got covered in it. And eating cake off of your face is not nearly as good as cake with out face on it. Not saying that eating it off your face isn't fun I just prefer it on my plate. I was eating my cake in peace when everyone and their mothers decided to come over and bug me.

"Katie when will be here for your wedding" Professor Flitwick said to me, he was about the tenth person to ask me this tonight.

"Not for some time" I smiled

"Oh that's ashamed, I'm sure it will be sooner then you think though." He said almost like he was trying to reassure me of it. Great now I'm the pity piece.

"You know I'm still willing to help with that" Oliver said sitting down next to me with a plate of cake after Flitwick left.

"Are you ever going to drop that?" I asked him

"Not until you finally take my offer" He smiled

"Well that's going to be forever then" I laughed

"Then for forever I will ask" He smiled

"No because eventually you will understand the chances of me saying yes and you will give up" I said

"And what are my chances" He asked with an intrigued look on his face

"Pretty slim" I said

"Like England winning the World Cup slim or like a flying pig slim?" He asked laughing

"Well even though I feel guilty saying this because it's my team but I know that you can make a pig fly so I'm going to have to go with England winning the World Cup slim" I laughed

"Hmmm I can work with that" He said after looking passed me like he was thinking and then returning to his cake.

"What does that mean?!" I laughed

"Oh nothing" He smiled

"You are one strange person Oliver Wood" I said eating my cake

"Well you're the one who is friends with me" He laughed

"Only because when I'm not you try to kill yourself" I laughed

"Touché" He smiled

"Though to be fair I didn't _try_ to kill myself I just happened to drink a lot and the potential death just kind of found me" He said after a bit

"Yeah whatever" I laughed and he got up and went across the room to look for somebody.

I finished my cake and then got bored and couldn't see Angelina, Alicia, George, or Fred anywhere so I went to find Oliver and was walking across the dance floor when something smacked me in the face and fell into my arms.

"Hahahaha nice catch Kates!" George laughed and I looked down to see Angelina's bouquet in my hands.

"Whoa…I didn't even know that you were throwing this yet" I laughed at all of the disappointed faces around me.

"Well you caught it…even if it was with your face" Angelina joked.

I danced with Angelina, Alicia, and Ginny for a bit before I got really tired and went to go lay down behind the long table that the wedding party sat at. I was almost asleep when I felt someone standing over me.

"So you caught the bouquet….maybe England will win after all…that or you'll find some other guy to fall in love with" The Scottish voice said and I could almost hear him smiling.

"Well perhaps that second one" I mumbled

"Good luck with that but I'm just here to let you know that everyone else is leaving" He laughed and walked away.

I stood up really fast and the room was basically empty.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked

"Home probably" Alicia laughed

"That or they met someone and they are at their house" George chuckled

"I fell asleep?" I asked

"Yep" They all said

"I'm sorry" I told Angelina

"It's okay I would have too but people might have noticed that bride sleeping behind the table" She laughed.

"Now come on lets go home." Alicia said and I walked out the opening of the tent.

"I don't feel like Apparating" I groaned.

"Me either" Oliver grunted back ruffling his hair.

"Well we are going home and you lot aren't welcome to come" George laughed and Alicia punched him

"And you defiantly can't come with us" Fred said and Angelina blushed and they both disappeared in pairs.

I groaned and fell to the floor and curled into a little ball.

"Come on" Oliver said and lifted me and apparated into my alley way.

He walked me up into my room and threw me onto my bed and plopped down next to me. I charmed my dress off and my pajamas on and curled into a ball underneath my covers.

I felt Oliver still on my bed.

"Ollie get out" I grumbled

"No…It took all of my energy to get me this far and I would be home by now if I didn't bring you home" He yawned

"I hate you" I said and rolled onto my side

"You keep saying that" He yawned and then rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

"Oh Shit!" Oliver said jumping out of bed

"Is the flat on fire?" I grumbled

"No why?" He asked confused

"Is anything happening that could cause my death?" I grumbled

"No...Why?" He said again

"Then why are you yelling Oh Shit, scaring the shit out of me, and waking me up" I complained

"Because we have a Quidditch meeting to go to in five minutes" He smiled

"A Quidditch _meeting?" _I asked

"Yes about the world cup" He said pointing his wand to me and then picking me up "Wait I have to get changed!" I said squirming

"No I just did for you" He said rushing out the door grabbing my wand

"What?" I looked down and I was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"How did you?!?! When did you?!?!!" I asked

"Just now with my wand, no worries" He smiled his silly cocky smiled and then ran out the front door almost crashing into this little old lady on the street. He ran into the alleyway and apparated before even looking to see if there were any muggles looking, that would be confusing if there were.

We ran into the office and Oliver put me down in a chair next to Mica and then he sat next to me. I just curled into a little ball in the seat and tried to go back to sleep.

"Nice entrance" Mica laughed

"Are we late?!?" Oliver asked

"No you have like a minute to spare" He laughed

"Sweet" Oliver said with a sigh and smirked politely as Carrie waved vigorously at him.

"So we are going to the World Cup ladies and gents" Greg said as he walked into the room.

"The first round starts in three weeks so we need to get there early and train harder then we ever have before. England will win the world cup this year!" Greg said

"Better start shopping for a wedding dress" Oliver said and I elbowed him in the side

"Where exactly are we going for this cup?" I asked

"New Zealand" He said with a smile

"Sweet" I said under my breath.

"So I need you lot to be ready to go by tomorrow at twilight. We are flying there so dress in muggle clothes and don't let any of them know you play quidditch, if any of them ask say that we are part of a tourist group" He laughed and handed us each plane tickets for tomorrow at around 7 PM.

"Oh and be prepared the plane trip takes longer then a day" Greg laughed and then walked out of the room.

"We are going to New Zealand?!?" I screeched

"I love the amount of time he gave us to prepare for this" Oliver laughed

"What you two didn't know that the cup was in New Zealand?" Mica asked

"Nope" Ollie and I both said

"Well I imagine that this would be a surprise" Mica laughed and walked out the door.

Oliver and I were the only ones left in the room by this point and we were just standing there staring at each other in shock.

"So we're going to the World Cup" I said finally with this obnoxiously large smile on my face.

"The Quidditch World Cup" Oliver laughed

"Like where we play quidditch against other countries" I said still with my smile

"And most importantly we are going to New Zealand!" Oliver laughed and I squealed and leapt into his arms.

"I have to tell George and Alicia!" I said and I ran out the door. He still stood there laughing. Once I got to the pitch I apparated just outside of George and Alicia's new house. They moved into a magical area so I was freely allowed to apparate to their house. I'm not going to lie it was quite nice.

I ran into the front door and they were both in the living room sitting on the couch watching the telly. I leapt over the back of the couch and sat down in between them. They looked at me weird because they were obviously having a cute married couple moment and I ruined it but that's what I'm for. I'm the crazy friend that lets them get married but then goes insane and can't afford rent so moves in above their garage and is always around ruining their peace and romantic moments.

"Hey Kates" They both said unenthusiastically

"Guys guess what!?!?!?!" I basically screamed

"What?" George said

"I'M GOING TO NEW ZEALAND!" I shrieked

"What?!" Alicia said

"No fair!" George pouted

"Why?" Alicia asked

"For the World Cup it's there…you would have thought that Ollie and I would have known that by now but I guess with all of the us being on the team and then not on the team and then back on he forgot to tell us about it or something I don't know I just know that I'm going to New Zealand for the Quidditch World Cup!" I said in about one breath.

"I'm so jealous!" George said folding his arms…he had always wanted to New Zealand but never had a chance too.

"Well this is a perfect excuse for you to go now! Because I mean you have to come and watch me kick those other countries butts!!" I said egotistically

"You know what you have a point!" George said and ran over to the phone I'm assuming to call Fred and tell him to go to New Zealand.

"When do you leave?" Alicia asked…the calmest of the three people in the room. God only knows how.

"Tomorrow" I shrieked

"Tomorrow?!!" She said in shock

"Tomorrow!" I said back still screaming

"Well that's sudden" She laughed

"Yeah well it doesn't really start for like three weeks or something but Greg wants us to be there to train before it starts." I said

"I'm going to New Zealand" George said triumphantly as he reentered the room

"I'm going first!" I said like a little kid

"When do you guys leave?" He asked

"Tomorrow" I laughed

"Oh well then I guess you are going first" He laughed and went to do something else

"Hey 'lica you know you want to help me pack" I said putting an innocent smile on my face.

"Ugh I guess….well I guess the good part of this is that you won't be hanging around here anymore" Alicia said sighing as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah why?" She asked arching her back.

"You just seem to be acting weird" I said

"No I'm fine come on let's go get you packed" She smiled and apparated to my alley way.

"Did I hear packing?" George said reemerging into the room

"Yeah Alicia's gone to help me pack for tomorrow" I told him

"Can I come?" He asked

"Sure but I'm sure it will be boring" I said

"Nonsense" He laughed and then disappeared…literally

I apparated to my alley way and Alicia and George were there waiting for me.

"So are we going to do this the old fashioned way or the magical way?" Alicia asked me. I normally love to pack like a muggle because there is just something about packing to go somewhere that I love to do. But sense it was like 7 pm already I decided it would probably be wise to pack the magical way.

We walked up into my flat and Oliver was in there waiting.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and pack" He said from my kitchen. His bags were all in there with him.

"Planning on spending the night?" I said

"Well yeah being that I have no where else to go" He said with his infamous smile.

"What do you mean" I asked

"Oh just that I've been evicted from my flat for like a month now" He laughed

"What?! Where have you been staying then all this time?" Alicia asked

"Well here mainly but sometimes back at the flat that the team gave me in London but now that we are going to New Zealand that ones kind of dead" He laughed

"So that's why you've been staying here so much" I laughed and punched him. He just smiled.

Alicia and I went into my room and I charmed the majority of my clothing into a few huge duffel bags and then put them in the kitchen next to Ollie's.

"So now what?" George said swinging back and forth on my bar stool in my kitchen

"You're weird today" I laughed

"And you're brutally honest" He laughed

"You know you love me for it" I said with a cocky smile

"Alright Oliver" He laughed

"I don't get why you guys think I have a big ego….it's not my fault that I can brag about my amazingness" Oliver said

"Point proven" I laughed and Alicia sighed and sat on the couch

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled and threw a pillow at her

"Nothing!" She yelled and threw the pillow back

"Well then why are you being so boring?!" I shouted

"I'm not being boring I'm just tired!" She said and hugged a pillow

"Well stop it!" I laughed

"It's not my fault" She laughed

"Oh and then who's is it? And don't even say George because gross" I laughed and Oliver and George chuckled

"Well in a way it is my fault" George laughed and Alicia shot him a look.

"What?" I asked

"impregant" Alicia mumbled really quickly

"I'm sorry what was that" I asked

"I'm pregnant" she said and George smiled proudly and Oliver laughed at him

"Oh my god Alicia why didn't you tell me!?" I asked

"Because you were all excited about New Zealand and I didn't want to seem like I was trying to out do your news" She said

"You still should have told me!" I said

"Yeah I guess so" She looked ashamed.

"How far are you" I asked

"Well obviously only two months" She said and George and Oliver laughed

"Alicia you're going to be a mommy!" I said in a queer voice and she laughed and looked like she was about to cry

"Oh my god and George is going to be a dad! George you're going to have a kid! That's terrifying!" I said and George looked mad but Alicia laughed.

"What, I think I'm going to be a good dad" He said standing up straight

"Sure you will be" I said sarcastically and he pouted

So Alicia's pregnant. Man I'm falling far behind in the being a grown girl bit. I mean Angelina is married and Alicia is married and now she's pregnant too. I don't even had a serious boyfriend….I mean I have Oliver but he's not my boyfriend….though in the strangest way possible we could be engaged….but England will never win….there is no chance that we will actually win. Do I even want to win? Cause if we win I'll have to marry him. What am I saying of course I want to win and I don't have to do anything I'll just say no if he asks me for real. We hung out most of the night until the four of us fell asleep in random areas of my flat.

"KATIE GET UP!" Oliver screeched and he called me Katie so something's wrong.

"I don't wanna" I groaned

"It's bloody 4 in the afternoon! You've been sleeping all day" He complained

"Yeah that happens" I laughed

"Come on we need to drive to London because there is no way we can apparate with all of this luggage" He said attempting to pull me out of the bed…but failing because when I want to be heavy as a boulder I am….mainly because magic rocks…haha pun

"We can take the floo powder" I groaned

"That would take forever and everything would get all ashy and how do you think we will explain that to the airport people." He said still trying to pull me out of bed

"Bloody hell how does someone as skinny as you weigh this much!" Oliver said

"Are you calling me fat?!" I laughed

"I said that you were skinny! You're like 100 pounds and I can't get you out of this bed!" he whined

"Oh darn I guess I'm just going to have to stay here in bed" I laughed

"Katherine Elizabeth Bell!" He said trying to sound stern

"Oliver Nolan Wood!" I said back

"Why are you so heavy?!" He whimpered

"Tee Hee Secrets" I giggled

"Did you charm yourself?!?!?" He laughed

"No of course not" I laughed

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me and then reached over and picked me up then dropped me on the floor.

"Completely Unnecessary!" I protested

"No it was entirely necessary. Now get ready…oh and I'd wear something comfortable because we are going to be on the plane for like over 24 hours" He said

"Alright then I'm ready to go" I laughed still lying on the floor where he had dropped me…I was wearing my England national footy team sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt that said my last name on the back of it. I threw up my hair into a really messy bun and stumbled into the kitchen where Oliver was picking up luggage and leaving the apartment. He was in track suit bottoms and a big baggy t shirt.

"Do you want help?" I asked him

"No just make sure you have everything" He said and left the apartment

"I have clothes…sunglass…." I said and picked up my sunglasses off of my counter. "I have my mobile…and my keys….passport…I think that's everything I need on my person" I said out loud to myself

"Do you have you're ticket?" Oliver asked returning to the room.

"Oh crap ticket" I said and ran to get it from my room and he laughed at me

"What car are we using?" I asked realizing that neither of us owned one.

"I rented it" He laughed and grabbed the last bit of luggage

I looked around in the room and made sure that everything was turned off and unplugged and everything else that you do when you leave your house for a long period of time. It was still insane that I was going to the World Cup in New Zealand for like the next like two months….I'm not going to be back in this apartment for a really long time. I was standing in my basically empty apartment just staring at the wall.

"Ready to go?" Oliver said

"What…oh yeah" I said

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm still in a little bit of shock I guess" I said and followed him out to the car. It was packed full with our luggage. Oliver obviously charmed it to all fit in the car.

We got in the car and I curled into a little ball and went to sleep in the passenger's seat.

"What are we going to do for this plane ride" Oliver grumbled and woke me up

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep" I smiled weakly because I had just woken up

"For 24 hours?!" He said like it was something surprising

"Heck yes! It will be the best day ever" I laughed and stretched

"You really think that you could sleep that long" He asked

"You really think that I couldn't?" I asked

"No and I think that's what worries me the most" He laughed

We pulled into this huge air port. I haven't been on a plane in like forever. It's going to be weird to be flying and not on a broom.

We walked into the airport and the team was basically all there.

"You two better be careful you look like some kind of famous footy player couple" Mica laughed at Oliver and I wearing out hats and sunglasses and comfort clothes.

"Oliver! Aren't you so excited?" Carrie screeched… yeah I know that it's like 6 at night but I still just woke up and she needs to not be this perky….if she sits anywhere near us on the plane I may just shoot myself.

"I guess" Oliver said and rustled his hair under his hat and then readjusted it.

"Did you two like just wake up or something?" Mica laughed knowing us well

"I did" I said proudly

"And I've spent the last like what 5 hours trying to get you to wake up" Oliver yawned

"Pretty close…that and driving" I smiled proudly

"Maybe I'll join you in your 24 hour nap" Oliver laughed looking at me

"How can you be so tired at a time like this" The annoying voice said and I cringed and Mica laughed

"I have to deal with this for most of my life" Oliver said and nudged me and she gave me a dirty look.

"Did you guys do anything last night?" Mica asked

"Yeah George and Alicia came over for most of the night…well mainly George because Alicia passed out on that couch at like 10" Oliver laughed

"How late were you up?" He asked

"That's a very good question" I laughed and there was a pause

"So…." Mica said

"We have no idea" Oliver laughed

"Nice" Mica laughed

"Guys the flight is boarding now" Greg said

"Ollie where are you sitting?!" Carrie screeched

"Don't call me that" He said really seriously and I looked at him weird and smiled because I call him that all the time. Granted he used to hate is and yell at me about it but now he just deals with it.

"Oh sorry" She said looking a little scared…ha weakling I've never seen anyone really affected by the mean looking Ollie…well everyone else on the team when we lost this one game against Hufflepuff and he got really mad at us…I wasn't afraid of him though…and then I just made him laugh.

"Row 7 seat 3…why" He said

"Oh darn I'm in row 1 seat 2" She said and looked disappointedly at her ticket.

"THANK YOU GOD!" I said into Oliver's ear as I leaned on his shoulder and he laughed.

We boarded the plane and I ran to our row and saw that seat three was next to the window and mine was row 7 seat 2. I complained and Ollie let me sit by the window though he complained because I'm just going to be sleeping the whole time anyways. I laughed and then curled into a little ball in my seat and pulled a blanket out of my carry on and leaned up against Oliver and tried to get comfortable.

"You two are pathetic" Mica laughed

"Yeah it happens" I said and I felt Oliver nod his head in agreement and Mica just laughed as he sat in the seat in front of us.

"Why didn't you let her call you Ollie" I asked him after awhile

"Because I hate it when people call me that" He said

"Yeah but I call you it all the time" I said

'Well that's because I've given up on trying to get you to stop…plus now it sounds weird when you call me Oliver…and only you get to call me Ollie" He chuckled and I whined because it made me move.

He noticed and tried to get comfortable without moving me much and we tried to fall asleep as the plane took off.


End file.
